Remnants of Another Life – Book 1: Remembered
by GambitLove
Summary: Now a hardened agent Kagome can finally protect herself. But that changes when she is assigned to a mission to find a fallen rogue comrade. It seems that the fate of the world rests solely on her shoulders, until an elusive assassin, codenamed "Fang", is sent in to help her. Little do they each know how much they have in common – dead memories of the past now alive in the present.
1. Chapter 1

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

 _PREFACE_

 _After the destruction of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome was transferred back to her own time for good. She made many attempts to travel back to the Fuedal Era without success. Kagome eventually came to terms with her permanent predicament and tried desperately to surrender to her new life in present day Japan. However, she found it hard to forge a connection with the world that she was currently stuck in, being meant for so much more than the mundane life of a simple high school teenager. When a secret international agency, known only as 'R.O.O.T', seeks her out and invites her to join them, Kagome accepts the invitation wholeheartedly. In the many years that followed, she undergoes special training, learning not only to hone her spiritual powers for tracking, but to use them to assist her in her physical development as well. Advancing through the ranks and becoming team leader of her own reconnaissance unit, she seeks out and destroys those who would threaten the safety and peace of the world. Now a hardened agent, a stark contrast to the weak and feeble child she once was, she can finally protect herself. But all that changes when she is assigned to a mission to gather intel on an rogue agent named 'Sleeper'. It seems that the fate of the world rests solely on her shoulders, until an elusive assassin, codenamed 'Fang', is sent in to help her. Little do they each know how much they have in common – dead memories of the past now alive in the present. Can the duo work together to track down Sleeper before the start of a new world war?_

* * *

Chapter 1

Feet, moving at a brisk pace, quickly made their way through the winding corridor. The clicking of high heels on the lacquered tiles was the only tell of her presence. The woman, focused on her end destination, wasted no time in crossing the well-lit hallways, recalling the path through the winding maze from memory.

Kagome, code name Wraith, had been summoned directly by General Yamada to participate in a retrieval mission. She absently clenched the mission brief under her arm as she marched to the General's office.

Excitement sent a crackle of electricity up through her body and she took a deep breath, willing her powers to subside. She was going to need them for this mission.

She had worked with Sleeper on several different missions in the past. She could effectively zero in on his spiritual essence and find him; she just needed to be within a close enough radius in order to do so. Idly, she wondered if there was presently enough intelligence gathered about his last known location.

She smiled to herself.

Knowing the way R.O.O.T operated, she was sure there was a book of information already put together for her, along with a fueled plane ready to whisk her away.

Kagome was no stranger to the inner workings of R.O.O.T, she had been a dedicated member within the organization for the past ten years of her adult life. Apparently the agency had been monitoring her since she was a young child.

Her mother had often sought help with her ever growing, and sometimes uncontrollable, abilities. At that time, her gifts only presented themselves out of sheer instinct, making their first appearance in the car accident that killed her father. Kagome didn't remember the accident, but her mother would tell her the story, going as far to say that upon impact, Kagome's spiritual essence engulfed both her and her mother, effectively protecting them from harm. Both escaped injury. Unfortunately her father, who had been sitting in the front of the car, had been killed upon impact. On several other occasions, her spiritual pressure would appear. Whether it was a childish argument at the playground, an embarrassing situation at school, or a stubbed toe at the grocery store, her condition bewildered doctors and healers. It was when Kagome started to get alienated at school, that her mother stopped seeking answers and making a fuss. However, all the commotion that usually surrounded Kagome and her inability to control her gifts is what eventually brought two R.O.O.T agents to her doorstep when she was ten years old. Kagome wasn't privy to the conversation that her mother had with them, but they left shortly after their arrival. Her mother did not share her discussion with Kagome, nor did she ever speak of it again.

At the age of sixteen, soon after Kagome's permanent return from the Fuedal Era, she was approached directly and offered the chance to join other gifted members like her, all under the promise of using those powers to assist in maintaining world peace.

She did not hesitate to accept.

The training was twofold – physical and niche.

The physical training she underwent was brutal, comparative to solider training, and she struggled. Being a clumsy sixteen year old, she bumbled through the first six months of training, wanting desperately to give up. However, after a year she was finally able to find her groove, and her dedicated trainer refused to give up on her.

The second part of her training was specific to her abilities. She was put through many simulated and real life situations which would elicit emotional responses from her. It was hard work and traumatic to say the least, but through time, and under the guidance of others with similar abilities, she was not only able to control her spiritual powers, but also to command them. Her greatest talent was being able to use her spiritual pressure to locate others with whom she had previously come in contact – distance being within reason of course.

The training, and her dedication to it, paid off in spades. Ten years in, and she was a proud master of Krav Maga and Taekwondo and the head of the R.O.O.T reconnaissance unit, leading teams with similar gifts for finding key people for the organization.

Finally approaching the General's office, Kagome was rustled from her musings. She knocked on the thick redwood door and paused, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in." Came the booming voice from the other side of the door.

Kagome took a moment to flatten the imaginary wrinkles on her slacks with her hands before entering the room.

She walked with confidence into the General's office making her way to his desk. The room smelled of brandy and freshly cut wood. The florescent lighting was in stark contrast with the warmth otherwise exuding from the room.

She straightened in front of Yamada's large desk and saluted.

"At ease agent." Said the large man, a genuine warm was smile painted on his face.

"Agent Wraith, it is a pleasure to see you again. I always wish that our meetings were under better circumstances." He sighed and absently rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I trust you have thoroughly read the mission brief that was delivered to you?"

"Yes, sir. Agent Sleeper, formerly from the Intel group, has gone rogue as of 18:00 hours yesterday. He was working on information that is directly related to newly discovered bio warfare tactics being used in the Middle East. His last known whereabouts are speculative." She cleared her throat before continuing. "My assignment is to go to the last known location and track Sleeper down. Upon locating the target, I am to call in for backup and at that time, will receive new orders. I am not to engage with the target unless it is absolutely necessary…"

The General watched the girl as she rattled through the mission brief. Wraith was one of his top agents. He had enjoyed watching her grow up within the organization, all the while becoming one of his biggest assets. Today she wore her long raven hair in a tightly wound bun, long bangs framing her soft and angled face. Deep, serious brown eyes hid behind her thick long lashes. Absently, she would worry at her short nails while she spoke, a small habit that she had never seemed to outgrow during her time there. She was tall and lean, with well-defined sinewy muscles that would slightly roll under her vest as she inhaled between sentences. A perfect balance between soft and hard, yet utterly feminine and beautiful all the while. She was the perfect enigma.

The present silence jerked the General out of his private thoughts. Wraith was staring at him expectantly.

 _Did she ask me a question?_

"I'm sorry, Wraith. What was that?" He asked.

"Do you have any updated information on Sleeper's last known location?" She repeated. "If he has been missing as of 18:00 hours yesterday, he could be as far as Russia right now. The closer I can get, the better my chances are of finding him".

Paying attention this time, he quickly responded. "Yes, as of about an hour ago, we have information that someone fitting Sleeper's description had been spotted in Osaka. The plane is ready to take you there at once. Once you have landed you are to proceed to the city's train station. You will be under the guise of a civilian and are to blend in and stay out of sight. Report back if or when you know something."

Wraith nodded her head and saluted, in which the general reciprocated, thus concluding the briefing.

As she approached the doorway, he called out to her.

"Wraith."

She stopped and looked back in his direction.

"Please be careful. Sleeper knows you. You both have worked together in the past. He probably already assumes that you'll be the one to go after him."

The General paused and seemed to struggle with something internally before going on.

"The information that he has been working on, could very well start a world war if it finds its way into the wrong hands. If this new bio-weapon could be used on a grand scale, there would be too many dead bodies to even begin to count. It is highly imperative that we get Sleeper and any information he has on this bio-virus intact. We cannot afford to allow any iota of information to leak."

The man ran a worried hand through his hair.

Kagome studied the General for a moment, processing this information before turning to leave, a resolute, "Understood" falling from her lips.

The General watched her go, unease making its way across his hardened features.

He trusted Kagome and technically she was well qualified to handle this mission alone, but something about this particular mission just seemed off. Sleeper's recent disappearance coinciding with the recent intel about a new biological weapon seemed way too convenient to him. As of late, there had been way too many 'coincidences' and fallen agents to simply brush off as nothing.

The General stared off into the backdrop of his office for a moment before seemingly coming to a decision and picking up the phone currently stationed on his desk. The man didn't get to where he was today by ignoring his instincts.

His secretary picked up on the second ring.

"Umi, get a hold of agent Fang immediately and put him through to me directly. I have a mission for him." Boomed Yamada.

"Right away, sir." Retorted his secretary, and with that, hung up the line.


	2. Chapter 2

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 2

Steel blue eyes looked out over the marina, watching the picturesque scene of the sun setting over the horizon. The man would have appreciated the setting more if it had not been for the familiar angry voice, barking at him from the other end of his cell phone.

Koga took a moment to fixate on the story the General was reciting, trying to etch the major details into his memory. Simply speaking, there was a new weapon out there that he was sure many world leaders would just love to get their hands on, and the agent specifically assigned to gather intelligence on said weapon, fled his station and has been on the run ever since.

"Do you have any questions, Fang?" The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yea, I do. This just doesn't add up. From what you've been able to gather, this Sleeper guy bolted on you, and immediately he becomes classified as a rogue agent? It hasn't even been 24 hours yet. Typical protocol dictates a waiting period of 72 hours before changing an agent's status to defective. Why would this case be any different?"

The General's voice dropped a few octaves in his response.

"That's exactly it, Fang. The more I look at the facts here, the more I find that details such as these aren't adding up. I am trying to find out why protocol wasn't followed when the department handed this case to me. I'm afraid there may be a deeper problem on our hands and it stems from a level higher than mine. I have an agent in the field right now, tracking Sleeper. She's one of my best, but in light of current internal events, I'd like you to shadow her. Step in only if absolutely necessary and make sure that no one is aware of your presence. I have a feeling that she is in great danger, but I can't send a team out on this without raising suspicion." He whispered. "Let no one know of your mission or your whereabouts. This is off the books."

Koga smirked.

Off the books work was his favorite kind of work, and this task certainly seemed much more interesting than his usual slice and dice jobs.

"Understood, Yamada." He replied.

"Good. Now get your ass over to Osaka. Agent Wraith will be arriving there shortly. She will be checking in with her location once she settles in. I will be in touch with details as soon as I have them."

He paused, clearing his throat before he continued, his voice taking on a timbre of worry.

"Fang, I need you to keep her safe. She is very important to our organization. This is your objective above all else."

Koga rolled his eyes.

He'd been working with R.O.O.T for the past fifty years, and had been working with this particular General for twenty of them.

"You're starting to go soft, General. Maybe it's time you retired."

A choked snort came through the receiver as means of reply.

"You idiot, don't you dare forget who you're talking to. The last thing in the world that I need right now is to listen to your condescending backtalk. Why don't you do us both a favor, and tuck that vagina of yours back into your big girl panties before you start telling me what you think I should do."

And with that, the line went dead.

Koga laughed so hard that he had to fight the tears that were threatening to overwhelm his vision. That old bastard was so easy to rile up.

The worst part about being cursed with a long life was how boring it could become. The last fifty years had kept him busy, but the initial glamour of the work had long started to fade. At least he could piss the old man off as a means of entertainment every now and then – definite work perk.

* * *

Kagome arrived at the Osaka Central Station just as the last remnants of sunlight faded from the skyline. It was tourist season in Osaka. The warm summer weather bringing with it many travelers with plans of visiting the numerous shrines and famous hot springs. Her mind quickly wandered to her mother. It was nice to be back in Japan, albeit she wished it was under different circumstances.

Maybe if everything went smoothly, and Sleeper was captured, she would be allowed some time off to visit Tokyo.

Dressed in casual garb, she blended in with the tourists perfectly, fading into the background of the mob that was currently exiting the train and filtering in through the station.

She had planned on checking into one of the numerous hotels located about a mile into the city. Osaka was densely populated and Sleeper could be anywhere, if he was even here at all.

To add to her troubles, if he was here, he wouldn't be staying for too long.

 _It would be too dangerous to stay in any one place for an extended period of time, especially when you were on the run from R.O.O.T._

She bit her lower lip, deep in her current thoughts, making her way on foot to one of the hotels she had looked into earlier.

The walk wasn't long and Kagome was thankful that she had chosen to travel light, a small travel bag rolling along behind her. She checked into one of the hotels on the main avenue, quickly making her way to a small room with a single bed and a tiny kitchenette.

With a small sigh she pulled out her laptop, establishing a secure connection and checking her interoffice files. There were a few updates from the departments regarding internal procedures and a few messages from her group updating her with the statuses of their current assignments. Nothing was out of order. No new files regarding her current mission had been posted to her drive.

 _Looks like its about time to start getting down to business._

She took a seat upon the hotel room's twin bed, slowly lowering herself so that she was in a lying down position.

She kept her eyes open and focused on the ceiling and started her breathing exercises.

With each exhale she allowed her spiritual powers to expand, allowing them to reach out into the world.

She let her thoughts drift to Sleeper, remembering his face, his voice and his essence. She tried to relax, taking deeper breaths... inhaling... exhaling... until she reached a trace like state. She could feel the warmth of her memories flooding through her body, the heat pulling her much like the waves of the sea.

 _He's here and he's close._

Kagome zeroed in on the wave of heat she felt coursing through her body, memorizing it so that she could call upon it again instantly.

She did not know how long she stayed in the meditative state. When she finally came to, she was proud that she was able to lock on to Sleeper's energy so quickly. He certainly was here, but now she had the difficult task of actually finding him, discreetly.

She debated whether it would be best to make a move tonight and risk being spotted, either by a civilian or, even worse, by Sleeper himself, or, if she should wait until daybreak where she could move freely through the crowds of people that would be out and about. There was also no guarantee that Sleeper wouldn't make a move and leave Osaka tonight.

She sighed.

She couldn't risk losing him when she was already so close.

She would set out tonight.

She moved off the bed and quickly walked back over to her laptop. She would alert Yamada about her location and confirm Sleeper's presence in the general vicinity.

* * *

Koga gazed down at his cell phone waiting for the file on Wraith to come through. He had just hung up with Yamada, who informed him that Sleeper was confirmed to currently be in Osaka within a thirty mile radius of the city's main avenue. Wraith, was moving out to confirm the specific location. General details on Wraith were to be passed along to him shortly.

His long onyx hair swayed in the breeze of the cooling summer night as he impatiently waited for the file transfer.

PING*

 _It's about damn time._

He perched on a rooftop adjacent to the city's central train station, blending in with the darkness of the moonless night.

 _You'd think such a top notch organization would be able to provide intel a little faster._

He clicked on the file opening its contents.

The first item included in the folder was a photo.

He opened it.

Fierce brown eyes stared eerily back at him. He studied the woman's features much longer than he probably needed to, eyes slowly squinting.

Immediately, and without warning, he felt a sharp pain twist into his right temple. He reached his hand up quickly in an attempt to massage the throbbing pulse he felt there.

Somehow he knew this woman.

His pulse quickened and with the slightest tremble of his hand, he clicked on the photo again, enlarging the image.

Koga started dumbly at Wraith's photo, desperately trying to place her face. His instincts were roaring, but he could not, for the life of him, remember who she was or how he knew her.

All agents of R.O.O.T were given codenames upon signing with the organization. All records of the agents' previous lives were completely erased from society. The people they used to be, and all remnants of their former existence, ceased to exist when they joined. They were all ghosts of people who never were. But, with the way that his head was currently pounding, Koga doubted that he had run into this particular agent through his work. Judging by her youthful features, she couldn't have been older than her mid-twenties. Koga was already "in" before this woman had even been born. It was impossible that he could have known her before joining the group.

The realization didn't do anything to ease his current sense of panic.

He minimized the photo and read one of the documents included in the file, finding himself desperate for any additional information about the familiar woman.

 _Agent: Wraith_

 _Current Age: 26_

 _Current Position: Group Leader of Reconnaissance Team Alpha_

 _Positive Traits: Independent. Self Motivating. Highly intelligent. Responsible. Works well with others._

 _Negative Traits: Easily flustered. Aggressive. Does not respond well to criticism. People Pleaser._

 _Physical Skills: Advanced ability in Taekwondo. Advanced ability in Krav Maga._

 _Weapons: Moderate ability with hand held firearms. Advanced ability with military grade hunting bow._

 _Special Abilities: Advanced tracking skills when locating key people of interest. Ability to fire blasts of energy through projectile weapons (eg. arrows)._

The information was sparse and unfortunately it wasn't ringing any bells.

He looked back at the photo, committing the face to memory. She really was quite beautiful despite the stoic face she was making in her picture. If Koga had crossed paths with Wraith before, he was positive that it would have been impossible to forget her so easily.

The last file had nothing but coordinates marked down. He assumed this was Wraith's current location.

He was under strict orders to shadow her. The only time he could give up his cover was if she was in danger. Maybe when this whole thing was over, he would find a way to speak with her. He suddenly, and desperately, wanted to hear her voice.

* * *

Kagome soundlessly made her way through the streets of Osaka letting the electric tug of her powers lead the way.

The pull was moderately strong.

 _Sleeper can't be too far off._

She suddenly wished she could jump across the rooftops, accelerating her journey. The careless thought prompted her mind to wander to another time, to a certain hanyou with fuzzy white ears, dressed in red robes, who used to carry her on his back while he leapt from treetop to treetop.

She stopped in her tracks at the memory.

Now surely wasn't the time and she needed to remain focused. One misstep and she could easily be taken out.

She paused, shaking her head and refocusing once again on the magnetic pull.

After what seemed like hours of wandering through residential neighborhoods, Kagome stopped in front of an isolated home. There was no other direction she could go in.

She made her way to a shed located on the property. When confident that there was no present danger, she tucked herself flush against the siding of the shed, closing her eyes.

She reached out with her senses, her invisible aura expanding around her. The waves of energy condensed, forming a thick rope, pulling her once again in the direction of the dark home at the edge of the woods.

Kagome straightened.

 _He's in there._

She had no doubts.

The home was dark, as was the surrounding area, and she couldn't make out any movements from within the house from where she stood by the shed.

She really should call this in. However, her current location presented a problem. If she took out her cell phone there was a chance the glow of the screen would be spotted. It was too dark to make out anyone in the house. But, that didn't mean that Sleeper hadn't set up a stake out of his own in the event that he was being tailed.

She looked towards the woods. If she could make her way over there, she could scope out the presently hidden west side of the house. She would also have the cover of the trees where she could easily send a message to Yamada, requesting back up. She just needed to get over there.

She deduced the best option would be to army crawl over to the side of the home, following the foundation across to the location of the woods. She closed her eyes yet again, allowing the thick invisible cord to form once more. If Sleeper moved, the cord would change directions and it would be impossible not to be alerted to it.

She took a deep calming breath and began to slide down the siding of the shed. She pressed her body flat against the ground, slowly making her way over to the east edge of the house. She was more than halfway across the grass when she felt a tingle shoot up her spine.

She froze.

 _Someone is watching me._

She swallowed dryly and tried to remain calm. She chanced a turn of her head and peered up at the East side of the house.

 _It's too damn dark._

She strained her eyes, but was unable to see anything.

If someone had a night vision scope on her, and she doubted any top agent on the run would ever leave home without one, she was done for.

She had to move. NOW.

Kagome, lifted herself up and broke into a crouched run, her heart racing in panic. All Sleeper had to do was find her and take the shot and she was dead. It was as simple as that. She had to call for backup, but before that, she had to get the fuck out of here.

She finally found herself against the East side of the darkened house, but something was wrong. She fought to slow the pounding of her heart and the waves of hysteria that threatened to overtake her nerves.

 _Ok, Kagome. Think. You don't have much time. You have to find the source!_ Her mind screamed at her.

Not daring to close her eyes, she reached out with her powers, trying desperately to identify the recent intrusion that set her instincts into a frenzy.

 _Where had the presence come from? Was it someone inside the house? Did Sleeper have someone helping him? Was there another rogue agent on the streets watching his back?_

It didn't take very long at all before she found the location of the presence. The former tingle was now a fierce roar of electricity shooting through all of her nerve endings.

There was someone positioned up high from the direction of the street she had just been on. Whoever it was wasn't moving.

Her body was sounding off alarm bells, her mind racing.

 _Could it be a sniper?_

From the angle the person was in, they would have clearly been able to see her worming over the grass from the shed to the house.

 _Seriously. What the FUCK is going on?!_ Her mind shouted.

She had no choice. She had to attempt to make a break for the woods. Whoever it was that was watching her wasn't going to waste much more time before getting a clear shot at her.

She pressed herself up against the house and side stepped as quickly as she could around the corner to the South end of the home. Once she rounded the corner, she broke into a full blown run, making her way over to the cover of the woods.

In her Olympic worthy sprint across the yard, she set off a motion detector that was staged at the back of the house.

Lights around the home sprung to life.

Kagome did not dare look back, even when well into the woods. She positioned herself behind a large tree and released her Glock 17 from its holster. She readied the weapon, pointing it in the direction of the house, while simultaneously snatching her cellphone from her pocket, cursing her terrible luck all the while.

There was no way in hell that Sleeper hadn't been spooked by the activation of the motion sensors. He was in that house, damn it, and now he was probably on his way to God knows where. Not only was she going to lose her target, but there was someone else out there who saw her, and they were probably on their way to try to kill her at this very moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 3

Koga watched in silent horror from his perch atop the rooftop.

 _This was certainly a very unexpected chain of events…_

He had followed the coordinates provided to him by Yamada and upon arriving at Wraith's hotel, expertly snuck into the room that she had set up shop in. In glancing around the room, nothing of interest caught his eye.

He crossed to the center of the room and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, trying to catch her scent.

Unfortunately not much was really registering.

He hated hotel rooms. Too many people in and out.

It was hard to catch a specific scent, especially if you didn't know the specific scent you were trying to mark in the first place.

He sighed.

He really didn't want to go through her bag, but he didn't feel as though he had much of a choice. Remembering the stoic face from the picture, he imagined that whatever clothes the woman had packed, and it didn't seem as though she packed much judging by the small size of her suitcase, would most likely be laundered and pressed, not leaving much in the way of personal scent.

He'd have to try.

He opened the small bag, making note of the items and their position within. When carefully looking through the contents, his previous thoughts seemed to prove correct regarding the state of the clothes within – all laundered and folded neatly into two identical twin stacks.

He leaned in and took a whiff, his mind working to process the scents. He could make out the faint odor of cleaning chemicals along with a layer of flowered perfume - most likely fabric softener.

He abandoned the suitcase, once again looking around the room.

 _She must have left something behind._

He walked over to the small bathroom located in the left hand corner of the room. There, neatly folded jeans and a button down blouse, along with some undergarments, were stacked on top of the lowered toilet covering. At some point she had showered and changed.

 _BINGO!_

Happy for the discovery and how much easier it was going to make his mission, he leaned over and picked up the stack of clothing. He devilishly thought about smelling the undergarments, but decided against it. He learned that particular lesson trying to be a smart ass in the past. Just because the woman was beautiful to look at, didn't necessarily mean that she smelled good, and the last thing you want to do is smell someone's nasty panties.

He choked at the memory.

Pulling his thoughts together and trying to focus, he selected the blouse from the pile and brought it up to his face, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes in an attempt to commit the woman's scent to memory.

Her scent was light, a cross between the ocean and flowers. It was sweet, unique… and … and …

 _Very fucking familiar_.

The pain in his temple returned, so intense in its ferocity, his body folded over. His hands flew up, clutching his throbbing head. Nausea flooded over him.

 _Who the hell was she and why was he reacting this way?_

His brain struggled to remember, to place the scent, but he kept coming up empty. For a moment, while willing the pain to subside, he randomly thought about the past when life had been so much simpler. He barely remembered a time when there was no worry about world wars and weapons of mass destruction. There was a point, albeit it felt like a dream now, where he was able to exist free of much worry outside of having enough food and protecting his tribe from outside forces – demon and human alike.

 _There was also that Naraku thing._ His mind chided.

Koga thought back to that particular adventure. Though a dire experience at the time, the memories brought welcomed warmth into his heart. He remembered having to give up his jewel shards for that particular cause.

He blinked and his headache subsided, some of the cobwebs dusting his memories finally clearing away.

 _Christ, that had to be over five hundred years ago!_

Suddenly Koga felt very old indeed.

He caught a glance at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. A tall man with tan skin and piercing blue eyes stared right back at him. He looked no older than thirty in human years.

If it took five hundred years for him to look like a thirty year old human, he wondered how many more years he had left until he could finally surrender to the silent and welcome peace of death.

Clearing his depressing musings from his mind, and finally feeling a bit more centered, he exited the bathroom, making his way towards the room's window. With Wraith's scent fresh in his mind, he set off to track the elusive woman down.

He caught up to her within the hour, silently tailing her and keeping his distance.

She was pretty good, effectively blending into the shadows; she left no obvious tell of her presence. If not for his canine tracking abilities, combined with his superior sense of smell, he probably would have lost her.

He smiled to himself.

 _Yup, still got it!_ He thought.

A devilish grin was plastered on his face.

He watched as she confidently made her way along as if driven by an unseen force, pausing from time to time as if to re-calibrate some internal compass, determinedly plowing on. She stopped near what looked to be a vacant house at the edge of the woods. She silently studied the home before moving out of sight into the accompanying darkness of the property.

He waited for several moments before moving to the adjacent rooftop across the street, trying to, once again, catch sight of her.

Most likely, she was calling in for backup, which made the most sense in the current situation. Koga sniffed the air and confirmed that her position on the property had not changed.

Seeing as how he would most likely be here until additional agents arrived, he pulled his tactical Urbana sniper rifle from the strap that was currently affixing the lightweight weapon to his back.

 _Might as well set up in the event that Sleeper becomes wise to her position._

He laid his body flush against the roof and unfolded the legs of the gun.

Using the scope of the weapon, he quickly scanned the windows and entry points of the home. Upon seeing nothing of interest, he continued to guide the scope outwards over the surrounding property.

It was at this point that he caught a glimpse of a black blob shuffling across the grass.

Koga looked up, removing his eye from the lens of the scope, using his perfect eyesight to hone in on Wraith's movements, even in the dark of the moonless night.

 _What the fuck is she doing?_

As though somehow hearing his silent question, she froze, ceasing her movement towards the house. A minute ticked by and the woman rotated her head as if examining the windows of the house that were now facing her.

Koga lowered his eye back to the scope.

 _This woman is a sensory type and something just spooked her._

He once again scanned the windows of the home.

He wasn't able to see any movement from inside the house.

He quickly lifted his head, scanning the grass again for Wraith with his eyes.

The woman suddenly jumped into a crouched jog and silently threw herself against the side of the house. This time, she turned her head and looked directly at him.

 _Impossible._

His eye once again lowered to the scope.

Adjusting the magnification he zoomed the lens backwards, away from her face, until he could finally make out her features.

She was staring directly at him, horror etched into her current expression.

Koga's instincts started to kick up, a shallow nervousness was rising from his belly.

 _What is going on? There is no possible way that she should be able see me._ His mind rambled.

From what he remembered from her file, her abilities did not include super-duper telescope vision, or something just as absurd.

 _But, her file did actually mention that she had the ability to locate key people of interest._ He remembered.

Koga guessed that at this very moment in time, from his present sniper position located directly across from her current exposed position against the house, he was very much so, a key person of interest.

He inwardly groaned as he watched Wraith sashay along the side of the home, before he lost sight of her completely. He mentally cursed himself when the lights surrounding the property, apparently motion activated, came to life, drowning the house in a bath of heavenly light.

* * *

Kagome frantically began to push the buttons on her smartphone's keypad when she was interrupted by the telltale electricity that was once again building within her. It took everything she had not to fire the gun that she had poised in her right hand accidentally.

Someone was here, and it sure wasn't Sleeper.

This was the presence of the rooftop stalker.

Her pursuer, to their credit, was expertly silent. If not for her powers, she wouldn't have registered their presence, which was currently looming over her from the tree tops.

 _How in the world was this person able to get over here so fast? That's not even possible!_

The person seemed to lurk there a moment longer than they should have, as if inviting her to make the next move.

Kagome, slowly, with movement that she prayed was imperceptible, pushed her phone back into her pocket. Then, calling upon her years of training, she shifted her weight, turning quickly and aiming her Glock in the direction of the intruder.

She sure didn't hesitate when she pulled the trigger and fired.

The bullet shot forward and the initial sound of the blast was deafening. The tiny explosion had momentarily managed to lite up Kagome's field of vision.

Her attacker was on the move.

She took a step forward, expanding her energy while trying to once again lock onto her target.

 _If she had fired that bullet at anyone else, it would have struck its intended target._ Koga condescendingly thought to himself.

Unfortunately for her, albeit older and a little slower than he used to be sans the jewel shards, Koga was still pretty damn fast with some amazing reflexes at his disposal.

 _Who shoots first and asks questions later?_ He thought.

He tried to ignore the chain of events that had led to this current predicament.

He had gotten too close to her and put her into a panic. For all this woman knew, he was probably trying to kill her.

 _Nope. Not my fault. This chick's a bonafide lunatic._ He chanted to himself, trying to glaze over his obvious responsibility in the matter.

 _"Step in only if absolutely necessary and make sure that no one is aware of your presence."_ Yamada's words repeated through the chatter of Koga's self-absolving thoughts.

Koga could have laughed.

He was pretty sure the entire neighborhood was alerted to his presence at this point, which reminded him that he needed to bring an end to this muddled dilemma immediately. The only problem with that was, no matter which direction he tried to disappear into, Wraith seemed to easily follow his movements with that gun of hers, granted she was always a few seconds behind him.

There was no way a human was going to be able to keep up him, Koga decided, even if that human happened to have sensory type powers.

He had to end this.

He could hear the muffled sound of sirens a few miles away. In a few minutes the police would be closing in on this fun little gun party in the woods.

If he could get behind Wraith, he would have a few moments in which he could subdue her. Of course, the woman thinking that he was very obviously sent to kill her, was going to put up one hell of a fight once he did.

It couldn't be helped.

He pushed his legs hard, adding a few additional seconds to his lead. Zig-zagging across the trees, he tried to throw her off, and it worked.

Confused, Wraith struggled to keep up with his plan of attack.

It only took a moment for him to see an opening.

He pounced.

* * *

It was already too late to redirect the attack when Kagome became aware of her target's presence behind her.

It was also too late to stop the man's left hand from snaking its way across her waist and engulfing her in a tight and unwelcome embrace.

And it was way, way, too late to stop the man's right hand from sliding down her free arm and dislocating her wrist.

Koga effectively wrenched the gun from Wraith's now broken grasp, his right hand currently free to find a new home over her mouth, silencing any scream the woman would have made.

Pain shot through her arm.

On reflex, Kagome forcefully swung her leg up backwards, trying to land the mother of all kicks to this man's balls.

It would have worked too, if Koga's instincts hadn't forced him to raise his knee at that very moment.

The kick was painful.

Koga bit his lip trying to refocus the sharp pain that was quickly spreading through his shin elsewhere. He thanked God he was able to block the kick from its originally intended target. She definitely would have destroyed his manhood.

 _Unforgivable._

For a moment he considered snapping the woman's neck. She was trouble, and he sure wasn't as amused by this mission now as he had been at the start.

He decided on a gentler tactic, praying that she had the presence of mind to digest his words at the present moment.

Koga leaned forward chancing a low rushed whisper into her ear. He chose to keep the message simple, hoping it was easier for her to digest in her current state of mind.

"Wraith, stop. I'm on your side. I'm agent Fang, an assassin with R.O.O.T. General Yamada assigned me to shadow you. I'm here to protect you." He paused letting his words sink in.

Wraith stilled. She seemed to consider his words.

He faintly felt her muscles twitch beneath her skin and came to the realization that the bitch was going to try to make a break for it.

His eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

He tightened his hold of her waist, and leapt, bringing them both into the trees.

As they landed on a nearby branch, she did not fight his hold and Koga took this to be a very good sign.

"Listen Wraith, I know you don't trust me, but if I were the enemy, I could've easily taken you out several times over already." He huffed, exasperated. "I don't want to hurt you. Anything you want to know I can try to explain, but right now, we NEED to get out of here."

As if reinforcing his words, the sirens grew louder.

The police seemed to now be stationed in front of the lit up house.

"First, I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, and then, I'm going to get you out of here. Do NOT scream." Koga pleaded.

The man removed his hand as promised, and promptly turned Kagome's body around so that she could face him, their current position on the tree branch making it near impossible for her to further attack him without falling to the ground and breaking a few bones along the way.

Kagome wasn't really sure what she expected when she turned to face the man. It was so incredibly dark out that she could barely make out his features. She stared up at him to no avail, willing the faint traces of adrenaline that were pumping through her veins to somehow subside.

Koga did not spare the other agent a glance. He instead immediately bent down, catching Wraith's waist with his shoulder and slinging her over his back like some kind of new age human backpack.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed.

"Getting us out of here." He grumbled, crouching down yet again and springing forward, jumping across the trees.

* * *

The escape was rather quiet, Kagome thought to herself.

With every leap, Fang's long hair seemed to whip across her face. A few minutes in and she wanted to tear it from his head.

She had been so very close, but she had let Sleeper get away.

 _No, correction. Fang had allowed Sleeper to get away, completely ruining her mission._

She sighed.

As much as she wanted to place all the failure squarely on Fang's shoulders, she did begrudgingly have to accept her own shortcomings as well. She should have called Yamada the moment she came across that house. There were plenty of places in which she could have hidden in order to place that phone call before going onto the property.

Her abilities had led her to the target, but for some reason, she didn't trust herself enough, opting to get closer to the house.

She fucked up.

As if finally sensing the bag of moody depressed aura currently slung over his left shoulder, Fang bit out a few words of comfort.

"This isn't your fault. It's mine. I got too close to you. I messed up." He said.

Kagome interpreted his jumbled sentence fragments to be some sort of half assed apology.

In that moment Kagome decided that she didn't like Fang very much, but she did have to admit she was starting to grow very fond of the low timbre of the man's voice.

She randomly wondered if he would whisper sweet nothings into the ears of his victims before killing them...

 _Huh? Where the hell did that come from?_

She'd been reading too many dark romance novels lately. This was hardly the appropriate time to have such immature thoughts about her colleague, especially when said colleague happened to screw her entire mission up in addition to snapping her wrist.

 _Oh yea, that._

The memory enraged her.

"Was it really necessary to break my fucking wrist?" She spat. I'm a righty, you know. It's going to be really hard holding a straight shot with my left hand if I have to. And what about all of my reports? Do you know what it's like trying to type with only one hand? ... "

Koga's eyelid started to twitch involuntarily.

This woman was seriously a real pain in the ass. He had been carrying her for the past half hour trying his best to get her back to her hotel without further incident. But with the way she was carrying on, he was way past the point of feigned patience and he let his temper get the best of him.

He jumped down to a dimly lit alleyway, unceremoniously swinging Wraith over his shoulder and onto the ground. The woman made a comical "ooof" sound as she bounced on her ass in the dirt.

"ASSHOLE!" She bit out between clenched teeth.

She scrambled to get to her feet, limbs flailing furiously, shouting at him in hushed angry tones. "What the hell are you doing, you JERK! You know, I don't have to take this shit from you! I don't know why Yamada sent you here, but you should go straight back to wherever you came from and leave me the hell alone!"

She stood up and marched over to him. Her beautiful features twisted into a hateful scowl.

And right when she got about three feet from her soon to be victim... she felt all the air leave her lungs.

 _His face._

 _This was impossible._

She stared at him stupidly, jaw slack from shock.

Her mind scrambled at a furious pace trying desperately to process the sight before her.

 _That's it,_ he thought, _the crazy lady finally went and lost the rest of her marbles._

He stared at her wide eyed expression wanting to laugh at her. So he did.

His obnoxious fit of laughter failed to elicit any response from the woman who continued to stare at him, openly gaping.

He secretly wondered if she was ok.

 _Maybe she was in shock?_

He didn't think she had any injuries aside from the one he had given to her to stop her murderous rampage back there in the woods.

 _Perhaps I've missed something?_

He eyed her, giving her the once over.

It looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Have you suddenly gone dumb?" he asked her.

"Not that I can blame you." he said. "I know it must be hard coming to terms with the fact that you've done nothing but insult the sexiest man you've probably ever laid eyes on." He teased, flashing her his most charming fanged smile.

She blinked.

He watched as the emotion in her eyes changed. They went from wide with sudden shock to sad, somehow openly pleading with him.

He frowned.

 _What the hell was wrong with her?_

"Wraith are you alright?" He asked. "Are you hu...

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes never leaving his.

A few seconds passed this way before the mood suddenly shifted.

Koga suddenly became very aware of Wraith's body and how she was currently pressed up against him. She was so close that he could have simply leaned down and kissed her, had he wanted to. Her small rapid breaths were lightly tickling his neck.

A deep heat had started to spread through his body. But, before Koga could act upon any of the physical impulses that were starting to make their way into his brain, one barely audible word tumbled from Wraith's pink, plump lips, forcibly ripping him back down to Earth.

"Koga."


	4. Chapter 4

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 4

Koga slowly closed his eyes, thoughts tumbling through his mind behind his halted lids.

 _How long had it been since I've heard my own name?_ He absently wondered.

He knew full well that he had given up that particular identity centuries ago. But it sure as hell felt good to be reminded of it again; never truly realizing how much he had missed the sound of his own name.

With his mind still processing what Wraith had just said, his eyes slowly opened again and bored into hers.

His hand lifted as if acting on its own accord, gently sweeping her bangs aside before resting on the small of her back.

He slightly angled his head to the side before he spoke, finally asking her the question that had been burning him alive since the moment that he saw her picture.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

* * *

Maybe it was their intimate embrace, or the fierce heat that was currently rolling off of Koga, washing over her in waves.

Or maybe it was just the way he was staring at her, lips mere inches from her own.

But all things aside, Kagome wasn't quite sure she understood his question.

 _Does he not remember me?_

In their intimate position and with his essence threatening to devour her, she so deeply regretted having to break the embrace. But their current state was too much of a distraction, and she needed to gather her thoughts to somehow digest exactly what was happening.

Her eyes slowly broke away from his, arms regretfully sliding from their former home around his neck to now rest by her sides.

She took a reluctant step backwards and studied him.

The tall assassin that stood before her wore a black fitted vest matching her own, only his was overlaid with lightweight Teflon armor, his lean and muscled arms menacingly protruding from each side. His tactical pants were also black in color and were adorned at the waist with a leather utility belt. Crossing the right side of his back was a lightweight rifle held in place with a thick nylon strap.

His long black hair was worn in a highly held ponytail atop his head, affixed with a simple black band. His skin was tanned, from obvious hours spent in the sun. Black slitted pupils lived within the center his ocean blue eyes. His face was angled, dangerous and sensuously male. Tips of fanged canine teeth peeked out below the edges of his upper lip, happily accenting his impeccable predatory appearance.

Although he appeared to have only aged to be a few years her senior, there was no doubt in her mind that this man could _NOT_ be anyone else _but_ Koga, the leader of the Demon Wolf tribe.

During her time spent in the Fuedal Era, this guy had the most vexing habit of popping up on every possible occasion to unabashedly flirt with her, much to the ire of her group of friends.

When she first saw his face she recognized him immediately, her powers exploding throughout her body. Although she couldn't make much sense out of why he was here, his essence was a familiar one.

This thoroughly explained why she spooked so easily when she had pinpointed his spiritual pressure back at that house. At the time, her very soul was screaming at the monumental connection in remembrance, however, she had misinterpreted its message.

It had been ten years since she had last seen him. Ten years since her very last visit through the well. If he had somehow survived and managed to live his way through to her era, that would make him…

 _That would make him over five hundred years old!_ Her mind shouted. _Good Lord, the man was ancient!_

Kagome felt her usually sharp mind starting to wander in numerous different directions, imagining all the things that he must have been through over the past five centuries.

 _He practically lived through my entire high school history book._ She thought. _Civil wars, the atom bomb, the rise and fall of governments, free trade... he lived through it all._

Her mind could barely grasp the concept of the amount of humans; comrades, enemies, acquaintances, friends and lovers, that must have come and gone throughout this poor man's life.

 _No wonder he can't remember me._

If any of her old teenage friends were to pass her now, she would have a hard time remembering them too. Mind you, only ten years had passed since she last saw any of them, she couldn't even begin to imagine if it had been five hundred.

* * *

Koga watched as Wraith had put some distance between them.

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't immediately miss her warmth against his chest.

He looked on as the woman seemed to struggle with her thoughts, a range of emotions crossing her soft features as she intensely looked him over.

Minutes ticked by as she studied him.

Koga patiently waited, allowing her space.

He continued to watch as her initial hesitation dissipated, giving way to a small smile.

Additional minutes passed them by.

She turned from him, softly chuckling to herself, the index finger of her good hand rose to soothe over her lip as if lost in a very happy memory.

 _And_ time continued along on its steadfast pace.

Upon realizing that he was blatantly being ignored, Koga fought to suppress his ever growing frustration. This woman truly was an expert at working over his very last nerve.

The tender moment that was shared between them had now long passed.

Since he came in contact with her earlier this evening, his emotions had repeatedly bounced from one extreme to another, leaving him entirely drained and out of patience.

He seriously felt as though he was about to lose his shit at any given moment.

He growled, clearing his throat.

"WHO. ARE. YOU?!" He snapped at her.

Her eyes met his, looking at him inquisitively, and finally the ever elusive Wraith spoke.

"What happened to your tail?" She asked.

"My… my what?!" Koga barked out.

He started blinking rapidly as if it would somehow help him to process her ridiculous question.

After a moment he responded.

"I wasn't tailed." He said. "There is no way someone is going to tail me without me knowing about it." He attempted to assure her, his voice chastising.

She stared at him and he felt compelled to further explain.

"I have special abilities, just like you." He said flatly. "I wouldn't be much of an assassin if I wasn't able to perceive external threats. It'd be impossible for someone to follow me without my knowing." He stated arrogantly.

He thought for a brief moment before speaking yet again, a small tell of hesitancy now lacing his once confident voice.

"Why are you asking me this? Wraith, did you sense someone following us?" He asked, his posture immediately straightening as he sniffed the air.

"Huh? No." She answered, thoroughly confused.

Realization dawned on her.

 _Oh!_

"I'm not talking about _that_ kind of tail." She said giggling. "I mean, what happened to _YOUR_ tail. You know, that big, brown, poofy thing that used to hang over your butt." She explained, looking at him as if he were stupid.

His head cocked to the side.

"Tail?" He repeated, still not seemingly able to keep up with the current ludicrous conversation.

"Yes, a tail. As in, 'The happy dog wags his tail'." She further explained, happy to use the perplexing word in a sentence.

It was almost as if you could see the light bulb go off over Koga's head. Unfortunately, he didn't seem too thrilled by his recent epiphany.

He tilted his head downwards, his posture falling into a crouch. His fists had balled up at his sides.

Kagome could make out tiny flecks of red slowly bleeding into the whites of his eyes.

"Are you a fucking demon?!" He spat, no longer caring to keep his voice in check.

Kagome looked around.

Although the alleyway was somewhat hidden, it was located off of one of the main streets. It may have been late in the evening, but if Koga kicked up a fuss, which he seemed pretty intent on doing right now, it was quickly going to draw someone's attention.

"Are you insane? Are you _trying_ to blow our cover right now? Lower your fucking voice!" She demanded.

He stared at her as though he was about to rip her to shreds.

"Oh right." She remembered.

"No, I am not a demon," She stated calmly. "My name is, or it was, rather, Kagome Higurashi." She huffed, hoping that the mention of her birth name would trigger some kind of reaction.

Her answer didn't seem to have any effect on Koga's murderous disposition.

Kagome tried again.

"We hunted Naraku together. I was a miko traveling in a group with Inuyasha. I was able to sense the jewel shards. You kidnapped me once…" Her thoughts started to trail off again before she picked back up and continued. "You picked flowers for me once too. It was very sweet." She finished.

"A miko traveling in a group with Inuyasha." He repeated.

"Yes, but not to be confused with the first one. I was the second one. You know, the one that really didn't know what she was doing." She stated.

Koga pictured the white haired dog demon and remembered the idiocy of most of their youthful exchanges.

The hanyou's drawling voice constantly seemed to try to goad him each and every time the two boys encountered one another. Back then, the mutt had found any and every excuse in the book to try and pick a fight with him. Koga had succeeded in beating the ever loving crap out of Inuyasha only once, but it did nothing to stop the constant bickering between them. It seemed as though Inuyasha was always trying to compete with him over the affections of Ka …

 _Kagome_

His mouth dropped.

In a rare moment, Koga found himself to be utterly speechless.

The red that had previously started to overtake Koga's eyes began its retreat, fading back to white.

He wasted no time in running over to the woman, roughly lifting her up into a tight and suffocating hug, deeply inhaling her scent.

"Kagome!" He shouted, struggling to keep his voice low.

Koga was elated.

"Is it really you?" He mumbled, squeezing her tightly. "How in the world are you here? There is no way that a human could have lived so long! What the hell happened to you? We were all so worried …"

Numerous questions fell from Koga's lips. He didn't realize just how much he had missed her.

If Kagome could have moved, she would have hugged Koga right back. She was suddenly very happy that she didn't shoot him back there in the woods.

* * *

As if sensing her inability to breathe, Koga released her from his bone crushing hug and gently set her down.

Unwilling to break the physical connection entirely, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't believe it's really you!" He said. "We didn't know what happened to you. It was as though you just disappeared."

"Well, that's kind of exactly what happened." She said.

"I never truly belonged there in the first place. I wasn't from that time. I accidentally fell into the bone eater's well and was transported back to the Fuedal Era." She paused, remembering.

"It was never a cause for any concern back then. I was able to go back and forth as I pleased. But once we completed the shard, I had a wish to make and I wished that the jewel would cease to exist. The next thing I knew I was back in my own time and the well wouldn't work anymore." She said, her voice finally flattening out dejectedly.

Koga contemplated this.

"So you were a time traveler?" He asked.

 _That would certainly explain the interesting choice of clothing she had back then._ He thought to himself.

"Yes, I was a time traveler who happened to be the reincarnation of Inuyasha's dead girlfriend."

"Oh. Ok." He replied, not really knowing what to say to that.

"So, you were really from this time then?" He asked, intrigued.

"Yes. My final trip through the well was a decade ago." She answered.

"I know that demons can live for many years, but have you really been alive this whole time?" She asked, stupidly.

Koga raised an eyebrow.

"I'm standing here aren't I?"

"But you'd have to be..."

"I am five hundred and forty years old." He answered for her.

Kagome paused, digesting this new information.

"How long is the average life span of a full demon?" She asked, lost in thought.

Koga took a deep breath. He saw where this was going.

"It really depends on the species. There are some full blooded demons that have been known to live up to one thousand years. I'm hoping I'm not one of them." He told her, openly smirking.

"How long do half demons live?" She asked, her voice now a whisper.

He was expecting this.

"Kagome."

His hands left her shoulders, gently cupping her face.

"Inuyasha died two hundred and fifty years ago. He lived a very good life." his voice lowered before he continued. "He never gave up on looking for you." He said gently.

Covering his hand with her only functioning one, Kagome didn't miss a beat.

"But you did."

"Wait. What?" He sputtered. "I looked for you too, Kagome. I just didn't commit my entire existence to it for more than a few years." He stated, regretfully.

He looked utterly shaken, removing his hands and taking a moment to center himself before speaking again.

"Inuyasha had always hoped. It was what gave him purpose, kept him going. After the jewel was completed and you made your wish, there was no longer any trace of you. I thought you had sacrificed yourself to save the rest of us. It didn't take more than a few years of searching for it to become obvious to me that you were dead." He said.

Kagome recalled Koga's earlier remark.

"I'm standing here, aren't I?" She repeated him, sarcastically.

"You most certainly are, even though it happens to be five hundred years later. But hey, why should that little detail matter at all?" He quipped back at her.

She didn't expect that Inuyasha would still be alive. Still, even though she had already mourned the loss of her friends for years now, she felt as though she had suddenly lost them all over again.

It hurt.

"What ever happened to Sango and Miroku?" She asked.

Koga smiled.

"They spent many years working to help villages that were under attack by demons. At some point they got married. Had a shitload of kids too." He snickered at the memory.

"How did they die?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure. Miroku became ill at some point and wasn't able to recover and Sango took very good care of him. A few years after Miroku's death, she followed, going in her sleep." He responded. "They were old, Kagome. It was their time. And before you ask, I have no idea what happened to the fox demon. I never ran into him again."

"Oh, ok."

There was one more person she desperately needed to ask about.

"So, what became of you, Koga?" She asked.

Thankful that he was at least alive so she wouldn't have to mourn his loss again too.

"Me? Well, I'm not really sure where to even start. I've been around for a very, very long time, Kagome."

"Please start somewhere." She begged.

She sincerely needed to hear something positive right now.

His brows furrowed.

"I did my duty, really. After the Shikon no Tama was destroyed, I finally settled down a bit. I led my pack for several years and eventually married Ayame, uniting the tribes."

 _Ayame? S_ he mentally repeated.

She had been wrong. Just because Koga survived didn't mean that she had nothing left to mourn.

Was this jealously she was feeling?

Koga continued speaking not noticing the icy hue in her eyes.

"We tried to adapt to life alongside humans, but over time, with the advancement of human society, we began losing more and more of our resources to them." He said.

"There came a point where we could no longer sustain one large united tribe. We had thought that if we once again divided into individual packs spread out across the country, we would somehow be able to conserve enough land and food for our packs to survive."

His voice lowered a few octaves before he continued.

"Eventually, we found ourselves slowly becoming extinct. Our only option was for the wolf demons to assimilate into human society, living amongst them. It was an incredibly hard decision to make. Our entire way of life had to change if we were to survive. The animal comrades that we were forced to leave behind are yet again finding themselves on the brink of extinction."

Koga looked absolutely devastated.

Kogome silently cursed herself for having asked.

Her heart broke for him.

 _So much for hearing something positive. S_ he thought.

"I am so incredibly sorry, Koga."

She hesitated, before continuing on.

"Is R.O.O.T aware of what you really are? We may be able to get them to help. After all, our entire mission is to maintain the peace in this world, and we can't really do that if we can't find a way to somehow sustain the all the life that currently lives within it. That's our whole purpose, isn't it?"

 _She may have hardened over the years, but Kagome, deep in her heart, truly was a beacon of hope for others._ Koga thought.

If there was nothing else he could wish for her sake, it was that her heart would never change, regardless of what became of her on the outside.

"No, R.O.O.T does not know what I am. They think I am gifted, just like you. That's not to say that their Intel department doesn't know about the existence of demons. But they certainly don't know that I am one." He grumbled.

She made a mental note to investigate once she returned to her office.

She didn't know why it mattered as much as it did, but she desperately felt as though she would explode if she didn't at least attempt to find one final thing out.

She had to ask Koga one last question.

She cleared her throat, attempting to keep the venom from her voice.

"So, what happened to Ayame?"

"I'm not really sure. After the packs split up, we did too. I was honestly glad that she was finally out of my hair." He answered.

Kagome looked at him, an incredulous expression washing over her face.

"It wasn't a good match." He said.

"I thought wolves mated for life." She said, confused.

"For the most part _wolves_ do, with some exceptions to the rule. However, _wolf demons_ mate until the relationship fizzles out, pretty much like you humans do." He bit out, laughing.

"But you said..." She stuttered.

* * *

Her mind fluttered back in memory of Koga's words on the day he had kidnapped her.

"Your name's Kagome, right? Wolves mate for life so you're mine now. Got that?" He growled.

He forcefully pulled her to him, as if his sudden idiotic decision had been final.

She remembered how much his sudden claim on her had flustered her, and she had smacked him.

* * *

She presently shook her head, as if trying to shake the memories from her field of vision.

Koga was looking at her expectantly.

"I said what?" Koga asked, waiting for her to continue.

"Nothing." She answered. "Don't worry about it."

She smiled warmly at him, giggling.

Sadly, having to be the one to ruin the newly budding cheerful mood, Koga finally decided that it was time to put their current 'reunion' party on hold.

"Kagome, we have to go." He instructed.

They had lost track of time. After all that had happened, Kagome was just now realizing that she had not yet called Yamada to update him on what had gone down tonight with Sleeper.

 _Holy Shit! Sleeper! S_ he mentally shrieked.

She had completely forgotten all about him.

As if he was catching on to her present thoughts, Koga bent down, hoisting Kagome back over his left shoulder.

Crouching down he balanced her weight before springing them back up to the rooftops where he proceed to break into a full blow run.

Dawn was only a few hours away and the night had truly gotten away from the both of them.

"We're going to have our asses handed to us, aren't we?" Kagome asked rhetorically.

Koga didn't answer.

 _Speaking of asses..._

"Hey Koga!" She said.

"What?" He answered.

"You really do have to fill me in on what happened to your tail." She chided.

She could feel him chuckle in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kagome did not know how long she had been sleeping before she was awoken by a familiar presence looming over her bed. The half-awake part of her brain was aware that it was Koga, but the half-asleep part of her brain almost punched him in the nose entirely on reflex.

 _Seriously, this man truly had to work on his common sense sometimes!_

"Is there a reason why you are hovering over me like some kind of freak in a horror movie?" She asked him sarcastically. "Did a simple knock on the door not occur to you?"

Koga's only response was to sit back on his legs and tilt his head to the side in confusion.

Kagome was not a morning person and she was on a minimal amount of sleep as it was. As far as she was concerned, being awoken to an intruder kneeling over her from her bedside wasn't the best way to start the day.

She swung her legs over the mattress, grumpily. "Next time, can you please knock? Or if you feel compelled to break in, could you at least call out to me to wake me up?" She muttered.

She immediately felt guilty when she noticed the elastic bandages and the ice pack that he held in his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just felt bad waking you, that's all." He said sincerely. "I was debating on whether I'd be able to wrap your wrist while you were sleeping."

"It probably wouldn't have worked out well." She chuckled. "I'm sorry for getting huffy. I'm seriously not a morning person and I could have accidentally broken your nose just now."

"I honestly doubt that, Kagome" He said.

 _Oh, really? Want me to show you? S_ he thought in annoyance.

"I've come a long way from the helpless teenager you once knew, Koga. It would serve you well to remember that."

"I know. I've read a summary of your file. You've become pretty badass, Kagome, but it'll take a lot more than a punch from a human to break my nose." He retorted smugly.

"How's your shin holding up, Koga?"

Koga thought about the large welt on his shin that was in the process of healing.

"It's doing great, why? Were you under the assumption that you broke my leg back there?" He laughed.

Kagome rose from the bed and marched off to the bathroom with her small suitcase trailing behind her.

Koga chuckled at how easy it was to rile Kagome up.

 _Serves her right for messing with me so much last night instead of just coming out and telling me who she was._

As Kagome busied herself in the bathroom, Koga went to the room's kitchenette and started a pot of coffee, helping himself to the first cup.

Kagome stormed out of the bathroom. She wore her hair down today and it splayed down to her lower back. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a simple white fitted tank top.

She blew right past Koga and made a beeline for the coffee pot.

When Koga decided that she looked a little less murderous, he approached her slowly, gently lifting her right hand with his.

She didn't jerk her hand away, but she did give him a sideways glance.

He tenderly inspected her wrist, rolling it over in his hands. The swelling wasn't too bad at all, which he was grateful for.

He began to wrap the bandages snugly around her wrist and outwards onto the surrounding hand. When he was finished, he looked up at Kagome who was idly staring at him, the anger gone from her face.

"Thank you." She said, softly.

"No problem. You're going to want to keep ice on it. It's not broken, only sprained. It may help to take some aspirin if you have some." He gently told her, lifting her hand up to his lips and kissing the backs of her fingers.

"Yes, agent mom!" She shouted in the most commanding voice that she could muster, immediately straightening and saluting with her non-bandaged hand.

Koga, as was now a natural behavior from his time within the organization, saluted in return at the gesture.

He silently cursed himself for falling for her trap, while Kagome proceeded to fall into a hysterical fit of laughter.

Koga could feel the start of one of his "Kagome" headaches coming on.

"You do realize that we are on a mission right now, don't you?" He growled at her, trying to shift the focus off of his own embarrassment over her silly joke. "Last night you told me that you were going to try to see if you could sense Sleeper again. You have to call General Yamada to update him on our little situation, or have you forgotten about the mission entirely?" He grumbled.

His words had the intended sobering effect on Kagome, silencing her loud whoops of laughter.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 _He really is such a jerk sometimes._ She mused to herself. _I never know where I stand with him. One minute he's an arrogant moron, then he's sweet and protective, and then the next thing I know, is that I want to push him into bed and ride him for hours..._

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at Koga. She blinked twice and then closed her eyes again.

 _Why do I keep having these crazy sexual thoughts about him?! I mean, it's Koga! He's always flirted with me before, but it never bothered me. Why do I feel so differently about him now?_

She once again opened her eyes. Koga was standing across from her with his arms folded against his chest in impatience. He was wearing civilian clothes and from where Kagome stood, he looked completely edible in his fitted black t-shirt which was pulled over his blue jeans. You could see the outline of his stomach muscles tracing through the shirt.

She realized she was staring at him and immediately shut her eyes again, blushing.

 _I really just need to get laid. That has to be it. When was the last time I had a good roll in the sheets? That must be why this is happening to me..._

"Kagome? What are you… _doing_?" the low rumble of his question, added another layer of scorching heat to her silent musings.

"I'm trying to locate Sleeper!" She all but shouted. "I need you to be quiet!" She hissed, frustrated.

 _You stupid, attractive, jerk…_

Now it was Kagome's turn to be embarrassed. She was acting like a silly teenager with a crush! She had worked so hard to get where she was, and here she is goofing off and wasting time. Koga was right; she wasn't acting as if she were on a mission at all.

Kagome took a deep breath; intensely trying NOT to imagine how those fangs might feel slowly dragging down the expanse of her neck.

She instead channeled her current "frustration" into activating her powers. She felt the invisible heat expand from her center, filling the room. She intensely focused on the memory of Sleeper's essence that she had become so familiar with last night.

Koga looked on as Kagome finally went into a trance like state, her cheeks still slightly flushed.

He wondered if, when she came to, he should inform her that he was able to smell her arousal.

A few minutes ago she had been sizing him up with hooded eyes. Her sweet scent, entwined with the heavier musk of her arousal, had flooded the air. He wasn't misreading her signals. She wanted him, and his body instantly responded to the silent request, ready to satiate her growing need.

When he asked what she was doing in his most seductive voice, indirectly requesting permission to approach her, she promptly shut him down in typical Kagome fashion.

Koga truly found it to be impossible to make much sense of one moment to the next when he was around her. One moment she was laughing, in another she was yelling at him. One minute she was serious and brooding, and in another her desire for him would overwhelm out his senses. Every time that they did have an intimate moment, she managed to do something incredibly stupid, as if subconsciously trying to push him away.

Koga was interrupted when Kagome opened her eyes, this time focusing on his face.

"He's not here." She said dejectedly.

"Maybe we're not close enough?" Koga asked.

"It's possible." She said hopefully. "I am able to pick up on someone familiar as long as I'm within a thirty mile radius of them. There's no way Sleeper stuck around after all that chaos last night. He has to be on the move, I just don't know in what direction to look."

"We can try the house again. You said he was definitely there last night. It may be a good place to start. Plus, I want to go in there anyway and take a look around." Koga said.

"That makes complete sense. Let's do it." She responded.

She picked up the smartphone that was charging on her nightstand and dialed the General.

Koga walked over to her and grabbed her arm gently, whispering into her phone free ear, "Remember, you CANNOT tell Yamada about me. If he finds out about any of that commotion from last night he will reassign me."

Kagome nodded, trying to ignore the way his whispered voice was rekindling the hot throbbing that was already burning in-between her legs.

"Hello, sir. How are you? Yes, I am doing well. I wanted to update you that I was not able to find Sleeper yesterday evening. I have since returned to my hotel room and will be setting off momentarily to try again. No, sir. No, nothing interesting happened. Yes, of course, sir. Understood." She hung up the line.

"We're all set. Let's go."

"I'll go grab my car. I'll meet you around front."

He winked at her before exiting the room.

* * *

They parked a few blocks away from the house that Sleeper had been in the previous night, strategically parking Koga's Jeep alongside the woods, allowing them to slip in and travel to the house undetected.

"Are you picking up on anything, Kagome?"

She felt a small tingle, her powers twisted into a very small thread leading North.

"I am, but it is very faint. He must be thirty miles out from our direction, headed North." She answered anxiously.

"We should probably skip the house Koga, he could be getting away."

Koga's brows furrowed together.

He was undecided about how to proceed.

"You were certain that Sleeper was at that house, and if he was there, he had to have left his scent behind. It's worth going to the house and taking a look around. It greatly increases our odds if we are both able to track him, not just you." He stated thoughtfully.

Kagome nodded, agreeing with his analysis of the situation.

As they descended upon the edge of the woods, Koga stopped, holding his arm out, effectively stopping Kagome's stride.

"Are you picking up on anyone?" She asked.

"No, not yet. We need to make sure no one else is in that house though before we sneak in." He informed her.

"I am going to go look around. I'll signal you when it is safe to follow me."

Before she could protest, Koga took off, abandoning her at the foot of the looming trees.

Some time had passed before Koga appeared to her from behind the house, motioning for her to follow him.

She looked around and made a burst from her current location to meet him. They slowly walked over to the nearest basement window. She saw that the small pane covering the window had been removed.

"I just went in and took a quick tour, I couldn't pick up on anyone's presence in the house, but I do have a scent and I did happen to find something interesting." He stated, answering her unasked questions.

He quickly crouched down and slid in through the window. She immediately followed suit.

The basement smelled faintly of mold and earth. The ceiling couldn't have been more than six feet from the floor. The floor was uneven in places and Koga had to crouch down from time to time.

He brought her to a small open space located to the far right from their makeshift entrance.

The space was nothing more than a little three walled room. There was a wooden table in the center. A milk crate that would have been used as a chair was placed immediately in front of it. There were six small computer monitors framing the table. Each screen showed a different section of the house outside, along with the entrances that could be found on the main floor.

"Were we just recorded?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. I don't see a connection to a hard drive. But that doesn't mean that there isn't one."

"It shouldn't matter anyway, it's not as though you can take any recording of us to the police. You can't identify people who don't technically exist." She informed him.

"That's true." He said as he knelt down following the wires that the monitors were connected to. They fed into the ceiling. Koga made a mental note of their location, before heading up the adjacent stairs in an effort to continue to investigate them.

Kagome followed him.

The main level of the house was furnished and homey. However, judging by the layer of dust, the owners had not lived there for months.

She took out her phone and pinpointed their current location on her GPS. She would investigate the address and the owners when she had a free moment later.

Koga continued to walk around the main floor, attempting to find the source of the wires. Not finding anything, he continued up to the second floor. Once again, Kagome followed him.

"Too bad you can't detect wires like you can jewel shards." He teased her quietly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and took to investigating the west end of the house, while he continued to search the east.

"They have to lead somewhere. Should we just put a hole in the wall? It's probably the fastest way." She shouted over to him.

"Sure go ahead. The wires in the basement fed up through the ceiling in that direction." He pointed to the corner of the master bedroom which he currently occupied.

"Try not to make too much noise. We don't want to spook the neighbors again." He reminded her.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow before she spoke. "By 'we' I meant 'you'." She clarified.

Koga flashed Kagome a sly, fanged smile.

"I thought you had come a long way from the helpless teenager I once knew?" He said expectantly.

 _There he goes, goading me as usual. God forbid we are able to be civil for longer than a few hours at a time. You want a show? Oh honey, I'll give you a damn show._

Without warning, Kagome broke into a full run towards the wall that Koga previously identified. She quickly jumped up and executed a flawless 360 Taekwondo kick, landing it perfectly in the center of the wall. She landed gracefully on the floor before following the complex maneuver with a crescent kick, effectively blowing right through the balance of the sheet rock.

She flicked her long locks of hair over her right shoulder as if demolishing walls with her martial arts skills was something that she did every day.

She didn't even spare a glance back in Koga's direction. She immediately proceeded over to the giant hole, peering within.

Koga's jaw dropped as he watched Kagome casually walk over to investigate the giant hole she had just blown into the wall. He replayed her moves through his head a few times until he realized that he was barely hiding an erection.

He quickly turned and walked over to the other side of the room, inspecting the homeowner's bland choice of carpeting. A few moments went by and he adjusted himself, once again returning to Kagome's side, secretly staring at her in awe.

 _Thank God she didn't punch me in the face earlier. She really would have broken my nose. Note to self; maybe I should lay off some of the teasing from time to time or I'm going to end up in the hospital._

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Do you see anything?"

"Yes, actually." She cheerfully responded, "Look!"

She pointed at the bottom left most section of the opened wall.

"The cables are attached to that power source. So that means that there is no hard drive or recording device." She said.

"Great, so we weren't recorded. No evidence that we were here."

Koga balanced his chin on his hand in a thoughtful manner.

"So, Sleeper was watching the live feed from the basement the entire time. I wonder if he saw you last night?"

"Most likely." She chided.

They decided to split up, Koga stayed on the second floor and Kagome looked through the first floor. After conducting a full inspection, they switched places.

Neither was able to find anything.

It did not appear as though Sleeper spent any time outside of the basement.

"Let's make one last pass at the basement before we hightail it out of here." Kagome said, worried that they were losing too much time.

She led the way back downstairs.

There wasn't much in the way of lighting with exception to four very small windows circling the basement.

"Do you smell anything?" She asked him.

"All I have is the one scent surrounding the monitor station. I don't think anyone else has been in this house in months. I also don't think anyone was physically here helping him last night."

"You get all that from just sniffing the air?" She asked.

"Yes. There is only one scent and it is fresh. I've committed it to memory. Hopefully, this can help us find him." He stated.

"Can you smell anything else, like objects or something suspicious?"

"The non-human smells are of earth, mold, mice and wood." He told her.

Kagome lit up the flashlight on her phone. Taking her time, she rolled it side to side throughout the open area.

Nothing looked out of place.

She repeated her search in the small room.

She was about to move on when she happened to notice a very small portion of dirt that looked like it had recently been turned. It occupied an area smaller than that of her fist.

"Koga, can you dig at that area of dirt over there, or do you want me to handle that for you, too?" She asked sarcastically.

Koga humphed, but kneeled down and complied.

He elongated his claws and got to work. His efforts rewarded him with a tiny zip lock bag containing a microchip, possibly a SIM card.

Koga held up the baggie and sniffed it.

"Sleeper definitely handled this recently." He informed her.

Koga passed the tiny bag over to Kagome, while he focused on repairing the hole he had dug into the ground.

"Why would Sleeper hide this? Was he planning on coming back here?" She wondered out loud. "Sleeper knows R.O.O.T is after him. Assuming that he did in fact see me last night, what would lead him to leave behind evidence like this?"

"Maybe he was just in a rush to put as much distance between the two of you as he could?" Koga supplied.

"You ditch your organization and run away with information on a bio-weapon. You recognize your former colleague running around your hideout. You then run off abandoning evidence in a shallow grave in someone else's basement?" She asked.

"You're right, this isn't adding up. But, before we waste any more time on it, let's get out of here. I have a friend that specializes in technology and he owes me a huge favor. Let's find out what this chip is first."

"Shouldn't we call this in?" She asked him.

Koga remembered his last conversation with the General before he answered.

"Yamada assigned me to protect you because something dirty seems to be going on within the R.O.O.T chain of command which he was going to investigate on his end. This mission seemed very suspicious to him, as it does to me. Before we go drawing R.O.O.T's attention to this, let's try to get some insight into what it actually is first."

He turned to face her, his eyes seemingly glowing in intensity as he spoke. "Also, be very careful about what you say or send to Yamada. You don't know who is listening or who is accessing his files. A lot of agents have gone rogue as of late. I trust Yamada, but I don't necessarily trust that he's not somehow being bugged while he's using R.O.O.T resources."

Kagome gulped out an "Understood." before Koga turned to exit the basement.


	6. Chapter 6

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 6

The ride to visit Koga's friend took them to the city of Sanda, which was about an hour away from Osaka. The ride was a pleasant one, Koga and Kagome spent most of the time catching up.

"How did you become a member of R.O.O.T?" She asked him.

"Fifty years ago, I was a part of the military here in Japan. I had highly specialized skills and was mostly assigned to tracking and assassination type missions for the government. It was on one of my missions that I was approached by a scouting agent and offered a position."

"Why did you accept?" She asked him, inquisitively.

"I don't age like humans do. Every fifteen to twenty years or so, I would have to change my identity and move somewhere else, starting my life all over again. I've lived all over the world, always returning back to Japan for a time to start over. Joining a secret agency that was specifically comprised of gifted individuals was the ideal position for me. R.O.O.T believes that my stunted aging is one of my special gifts. It saves me from having to start over and over again, and I get to stay in Japan for as long as I want to." He answered, in a matter of fact tone.

"Who do you assassinate?" She asked, not holding back her curiosity.

"Anyone they tell me to, really. They're mostly corrupt politicians, terrorists, rogue agents or spies – anyone who threatens world peace." He said casually.

"How do you kill them?" She pushed.

Koga pulled his eyes from the road, sparing Kagome a sideways glance. "Quickly and indiscreetly." He answered, knowing full well this was not the question that she was really asking him.

"But, how?"

 _Here we go…_

"It depends on the situation, Kagome. Sometimes, I break into their secured homes and slit their throats. Sometimes I need to use distance, and I put a bullet through their brains using my rifle. There have been times where I encountered a worthy opponent and have had to beat them to death." He lazily drawled out. "The means of execution is up to me, as long as it is quick, and done so in the shadows."

 _The work suits him,_ she thought to herself.

"What made you join R.O.O.T, Kagome?"

She paused before answering. "I wanted to belong somewhere where I could help people on a greater scale. I always had issues with my powers when I was a child. I had a little better control of them as I got older, but after the well closed up, I kind of had a nervous breakdown." She said in a small voice. "I had lost everyone, a whole way of life, in an instant, and I had to go on as if nothing had ever happened. If it weren't for my family meeting Inuyasha the few times that he visited me in my own time, I would have truly thought that I made the entire experience up. I felt as though I was going crazy." She said.

"My high school friends would talk about boys and parties, and I was focused on thoughts of a life that practically never existed."

She took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"When I was approached by the scout, I was offered a chance to fight for the greater good, alongside others who were like me. It felt right." She finished, satisfied with her answer.

"Inuyasha was able to cross through the well, too?" Koga asked, perplexed by this new information.

"Yes, he would come to get me if I didn't return quickly enough. Or, he would visit me if I was sick." She stated.

"Your family didn't question his appearance?"

"No, they knew what he was. They treated him normally."

"So did you two ever, you know, hook up?" Koga asked, a hint of something dark barely seeping into his voice.

 _What?!_

"NO! I mean, YES!" She sighed. "I mean, kind of, but not in the way that you're thinking." She stated, pointing an accusatory index finger in his direction.

"What way am I thinking?" He asked puzzled.

"We didn't have sex!" Kagome bit out, embarrassed. "Christ, you are so nosey. I was only sixteen years old, damnit. Is that how you used to think of me?"

"Well, no. I thought you may have been a little loose when I first met you, but that was because you barely wore…"

Koga did not get to finish his sentence before he was punched hard in the arm.

"THAT WAS MY SCHOOL UNIFORM!" She shouted. "You really are such an ass sometimes!"

"It was five hundred years ago, Kagome. Even the prostitutes wore more clothing than…"

He was punched again, this time much harder.

"Look. It doesn't matter. I was just curious. I'm sorry. Let's just forget it." He said, attempting to rectify the situation.

Silence flooded over them for a few minutes as the beautiful countryside scenery passed them by.

"So, if you didn't have sex, what exactly did you do?" He quickly asked, breaking the silence.

Koga just couldn't leave it alone. The thought of Inuyasha, or anyone for that matter, touching her made him feel murderous.

"Why do you care so much?!" Kagome shrieked. "Don't tell me you still have a thing for me? Are you jealous, Koga?" She mocked him.

Koga's anger erupted, his voice bitter and loathsome. "Of course, I'm fucking jealous, Kagome! You should have been with me! I loved you. I protected you. I would have done anything for you. And you, you barely even noticed that I was alive. All you did is brush me off, constantly chasing after your precious Inuyasha. That guy did nothing but put you in danger repeatedly, and you loved him for it!" He shook his head as if to rid himself of the hanyou's smirking image in his thoughts.

"I know there are many women out there who only seek out men that treat them like shit. It just sucks to have to play on the sideline and watch the person you care the most about expose herself to such abuse over and over and over again." He growled out. "Oh, he loved you, but the minute that zombie bitch of an Ex popped up, he took off on you, EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. He juggled you both around and you knowingly sat back and accepted it! Inuyasha was nothing but an arrogant, selfish, piece of shit!" He roared.

His hands were subconsciously clenching the steering wheel and the shifter; his angled features were twisted into a murderous scowl, eyes staring straight at the road ahead.

"If you had met me first, everything would have been different. But there is nothing I can fucking do about any of that, can I? I was always just a big joke to you, wasn't I? Following you around like an infatuated puppy." He spat, scowling at the road before him.

Koga's outburst stunned Kagome into silence. She should have felt angry, but she didn't, which surprised her. She wanted to tell him off, tell him he was wrong, but he wasn't, so she held her tongue. Koga basically just voiced everything she already knew, all of her private insecurities along with his; reciting them out loud for the both of them, for the first time.

"I guess a, 'So, how do you _really_ feel?' joke wouldn't be appropriate right now, would it?" She said, attempting to change the mood.

Koga stayed silent.

 _Joke. Deflect. Avoid. You are truly and utterly incapable of dealing with anything head on, Kagome._ His mind spitefully accused.

"We kissed. That was it. We kissed a few times." She didn't even know why she was bothering to revisit his earlier line of questioning.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Koga pulled up to Circuit's cabin located in the middle of nowhere in Sanda.

He walked around his Jeep, opening the door for Kagome, holding out his hand to help her down, refusing to look at her.

She took his hand, desperate for the brief contact.

Once she was on the ground, he turned to enter the cabin, not sparing a look back in her direction.

Kagome followed him, head lowered, keeping her distance.

Koga went around the small home and knocked on the back door.

A few minutes passed without any response and he tried again, following with, "It's Fang, open up."

The door immediately opened. A small, nerdy looking fellow with coke bottle lensed glasses gave him the once over.

Apparently Koga passed inspection and the door was swung out further, in invitation for the duo to enter.

The house was small and cozy. There was a small kitchen upon entering, and a tidy living room off to the side.

Circuit looked up at Koga waiting for him to speak. The man's eyes were enlarged by the thick lenses of his glasses. He looked like a small owl.

"I need to call in a favor. Do you still have all that equipment in your basement?" He asked.

Circuit nodded.

Koga swung an open hand over to Kagome expectantly, and she placed the small baggie with the chip into his palm.

"Agent Wraith and I," he motioned to the woman behind him before continuing, "found this item when trailing a rogue agent. He was working on information related to biochemical warfare." He stated in a low voice.

"I need you to find out what, if anything, is on this."

Circuit once again nodded.

 _Does this man speak?_ Kagome wondered.

"Back up whatever you find in numerous ways in numerous places, in the event that something unfortunate happens." Koga, warned.

"Do not contact me. I will be back here tomorrow at the same time. You can then let me know what you were able to find."

Circuit eyed the duo before raising his hand in salute, which both Koga and Kagome stoically returned.

The little owl immediately sauntered back over to the door, opening it, allowing the team to make their exit.

* * *

The ride back to Kagome's hotel was uncomfortable. She had made a few attempts to start conversation with Koga, but he ignored her.

She was starting to truly feel as though she were in fact a wraith.

She closed her eyes in attempt to nap on the way back, knowing full well that she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep.

 _His words hurt because they are true._ Her mind chastised her.

Koga never had a problem embracing his emotions. If you asked him a question, he answered it honestly. If he felt angered by someone, he would attempt to beat that someone up. If he felt fear, he had no problem running away to live another day. He always acted instinctually. He always remained true to himself and went after what he wanted, full throttle.

She remembered how he had first proclaimed his love to her in front of his entire pack, being cheered on at the time, by their hoots and hollers of celebration. She remembered how this grand gesture had mortified her at the time. But, now, the memory served to make her smile.

 _Why do I run from him?_

Kagome wasn't sure of the answer.

Koga always made her feel so many deep things on so many different levels. She couldn't even begin to understand them.

She used to be so infatuated with Inuyasha that she thought she could force them together through sheer willpower alone. Add Kikyo into the mix, and it suddenly became a competition, to no one else but herself.

She didn't doubt that Inuyasha cared about her or that he loved her, he just wasn't _in love_ with her.

She was just a naive kid back then. Her crush was typical childish behavior. But she wasn't that person anymore.

She had been in several meaningful relationships over the years. She learned what healthy relationships were through experience.

The fact that Koga had expected so much from her back then angered her.

 _How much can you really expect from a sixteen year old with no life experience?_ She thought.

But there seemed to be much more to it than that.

Kagome was always attracted to Koga but never paid him much mind, because she was always too distracted with Inuyasha.

She deeply regretted the way she treated him back then, the same way that Inuyasha sometimes treated her, as if she were invisible at times.

Now in present day, without the former distractions being in place, Kagome's physical responses to him were, quite literarily, knocking her on her ass.

She had never before felt so nervous, giddy, frustrated, or so turned on, around anyone that she had ever encountered in her entire life. She was aroused by the man's very spiritual aura at this point!

She was trying to dance around all of the different feelings that she was experiencing, trying to analyze all of them since she found him again.

There was too much going on between them and this mission, and she was becoming overwhelmed.

 _You're a coward. You're running away._

Kagome's metaphorical hands were thrown up in exasperation.

 _I'm not a fucking coward! I just don't understand how I feel! I don't want to jump in to this and then lose him all over again! I couldn't bare it a second time!_ She mentally screamed at herself.

 _Oh._

Something clicked into place.

 _I think I understand what's going on here now. I don't want to explore this and have it not work out. To experience him leaving me, or even worse, if he dies on a mission, I wouldn't be strong enough to lose him again. Not because I'm weak, and not because its Koga, it's because I just found him and I'm trying to protect myself from having to mourn his loss, in any way, all over again._

 _It is easier to keep him at arm's reach._

This didn't seem fair.

 _You're a coward Kagome._

* * *

Koga pulled up to Kagome's hotel.

He made his way around the Jeep, and she waited for him to offer her his hand.

Once offered, she accepted and jumped down.

He turned to leave when she called out to him.

"How do I get in contact with you again? Should I just wait for you to pick me up tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'll be out here watching. I'll be by to pick you up at 14:00 hours tomorrow." He said curtly and got back into his Jeep, leaving her behind.

Kagome turned and made her way to her room. She had a headache. Today was a very emotional day indeed. Her sudden epiphany had completely drained her, and she was also starving.

She planned on placing an order for room service and doing some case work, hoping to take her mind off of everything that was Koga.

The lock on her door buzzed upon the swipe of her keycard.

She kicked off her sneakers and entered her small space.

* * *

There was no warning.

Her powers kicked up with explosive intensity a moment before the gun went off, changing the trajectory of the bullet that was meant for her heart, which now only grazed her left shoulder.

Her training kicked in instantaneously, suppressing the pain.

She immediately charged in the direction of the shooter and put everything that she had into a roundhouse kick into his face. She barely registered the sickening crunch that was made with the force of the contact.

The attacker was sent flying into the wall, dropping to his knees and momentarily losing his weapon.

She dove for it, rolling over and positioning it at the attacker's blood soaked face.

She pulled the trigger and fired.

The attacker's body crumpled over onto the floor in a resounding thump.

She sat up and crouched on the floor.

She reached out again with her powers, searching for any additional threats, but she was too late. Something hard and heavy had landed on the back of her head.

 _A pistol grip?_

Her vision momentarily faded to black and she fought to maintain consciousness through the haze of her senses.

She rolled backwards onto her back and swept her leg, kicking the feet out from her second attacker.

He fell to the floor, and Kagome jumped on top of him, struggling to subdue him.

The man, having the weight advantage, expertly switched their positions, rolling Kagome underneath him.

His hands had wrapped around her neck, strangling her.

Her world was fading again.

 _I have to do something! I am going to die!_

She forcefully slid her hand down the man's pants, fisted his balls, and twisted the sack around her hand. Twice.

The man screamed like a bitch and fell backwards onto the floor, releasing her.

She rolled back over him, never releasing the hold she had on him.

Kagome smiled wickedly. She had some questions for this prick. And she was going to ask them real slow.

However, Kagome did not get the chance.

She watched stupidly as her victim suddenly rose into the air, a strong hand was wrapped around his throat, lifting him out of her grasp.

She looked up at Koga and almost screamed.

His aura was black and visible, rolling off of his body. His eyes were red and glowing, and his claws were fully extended. His fangs had elongated down his chin and he was snarling.

He looked like a savage beast.

He picked her assailant up as if he were made of air, and threw him across the room with such force, that she could hear the man's ribs crack upon impact with the wall.

Koga slowly stalked his way over and lifted the man up once again, looking straight into her attacker's eyes.

"Please don't kill me!" The man gurgled out, struggling to breathe. "I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

Koga didn't even blink as he thrust his clawed right hand straight into the man's chest, effectively severing one of the aortas in his heart.

A waterfall of blood gushed from the hole in the man's chest.

"Koga!" Kagome, screamed.

His head whipped around, facing her, rage emanating from every pore on his body.

"Please, Koga. You have to stop. We need to ask him some questions." She said in her most soothing tone. Although she wasn't able to completely eliminate the tremble from her voice.

Koga continued to stare at Kagome while the bleeding attacker dangled from his left arm.

 _He's going to fucking kill him. God damnit, Koga. Don't do this!_ Her mind shouted.

She stood up and walked over to him, placing her bandaged hand on his free arm.

"Please, Koga. Please don't do this." She begged him.

He slowly began to lower her assailant to the ground, his eyes never once breaking contact with hers.

When Koga finally dropped the man, Kagome chanced a glance over in his direction.

 _He's dying. There's no way he'll make it past two minutes with that amount of blood loss._

She looked back at Koga, squeezing his arm.

He moved backwards, granting her silent request for access.

"Who are you?!" Kagome spat. "Who sent you?"

The man's eyes were losing focus.

She grabbed him, trying to shake him back into consciousness.

"Who sent you?!" She shouted.

It was no use. The man was dead.

She looked back at Koga, his eyes had turned back to their usual color. His teeth and claws where still extended and he was covered in blood.

He was staring at her.

"Koga, can you understand me right now?"

He nodded.

"Can you hurry and take a picture of that assassin's face," she pointed over to the first attacker, "while I take a picture of this one?" She instructed.

He stared at her for a few seconds before taking off to complete her requested task.

She took the second assassin's picture and jumped up quickly scanning the room, noticing that it had been entirely ransacked prior to her arrival.

She ran over to her suitcase, shoving her laptop and a few other items into it.

On impulse, she quickly confiscated each of the assassin's phones, promptly removing the batteries and the SIM cards, placing the dissected items into her pockets.

She picked up her suitcase, and ran over to Koga, grabbing his hand, pulling him.

"We have to LEAVE!" She shouted at him.

They probably only had a few minutes before back up arrived to assist the two dead men.

Koga grabbed Kagome, slinging her over his shoulder, and crossed the small room kicking out the window.

He knelt down and leaped up to the rooftop, where he broke into a full blow run.


	7. Chapter 7

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Where are we going?" She asked, trying not to drop her suitcase despite Koga's high speed.

"I'm taking you to one of my places." He answered. "I have several homes that R.O.O.T doesn't know about."

"Is it far?"

"No, we'll be there shortly. Do me a favor, and keep scanning around to make sure we're not being followed. I don't sense anything, but I don't want to be wrong."

Considering the recent chain of events, he wasn't about to take any more chances with her.

She stilled for a moment before speaking, "I don't sense any immediate danger, and I'm not sensing anyone I know."

Koga dropped down from the rooftops in front of a warehouse that looked abandoned.

"That looks charming." Kagome huffed.

"The state of the outside does not reflect the state of the inside." He informed her.

"Once I get us inside, I want you to eat something, understood?" He commanded.

She sighed, all out of her usual sarcastic replies.

"Yes." She replied, happy that they were at least back on speaking terms again.

Although he didn't appear it at the moment, Koga was utterly shaken.

He had barely started to set himself up across the street to watch her, when he had heard the gunshot go off. He ran at a speed that shouldn't have been possible over to her hotel room. When he had gotten through the door to her room, he instantly noticed the brain matter that was blown across the wall, the fallen victim continuing to leak various bodily fluids all over the carpeting.

In that moment he panicked, fearing that the corpse had been Kagome's. By the time he actually spotted her in the corner of the room, covered in blood, it was already too late for him to be able to beat his inner beast back into submission.

He lost all control.

He barely registered anything that happened next. His next lucid memory was of her soft voice, pleading with him to stop.

He wasn't able to recognize the second assassin by scent or face, and there was nothing left to recognize of the first.

 _I messed up big time tonight. I killed one of our only leads in this mission._ He thought dejectedly.

All the training, all the experience, all the logic… everything had left him the instant that he'd thought he lost her.

 _I am the worst person to be assigned to her right now. She's going to end up getting killed because of me. I spooked her when she had found Sleeper, letting him get away. I sprained her wrist, taking away the use of her predominant hand. I failed to monitor her room. I failed to protect her tonight._

If something had happened to her because of him, he would never forgive himself.

Koga was completely lost within his self-hating musings, until a random thought pulled him from his ravine.

 _She didn't appear to need any protection at all, did she?_

Koga thought on this.

 _No, she really didn't._

Kagome had handled everything spectacularly on her own since she had arrived in his care at the start of this mission. It was his assignment to this mission that was causing it to fail. When faced with obstacles, Kagome expertly handled them, all by herself.

 _Maybe I should just stick to assassination work. Security detail isn't really a big strength of mine, anyway._ He thought idly as he made his way into the warehouse.

* * *

This particular hideout of Koga's was actually a very trendy loft. Kagome was certainly impressed. The high ceilings were exposed oak, giving way to the red bricked walls. The hardwood floors were honey colored and brought warmth into the space. There was a large fireplace surrounded by black leather couches, accented with a decorative bear rug in the center of the living room.

The kitchen was white and modern with stainless steel appliances. There was a giant island in the middle of the kitchen which doubled as a table, bar stools tucked under each side. She could see an open staircase winding its way to the second floor.

Koga didn't allow her to investigate further. He interrupted her tour to physically guide her over to his bathroom.

"Can I use your shower?" She asked, suddenly remembering the decrepit state that she was in.

"Yes, but I want to check you over first. Is any of this blood yours?" He asked, concern tightly lacing his voice.

"I think most of it is. But don't worry! My shoulder only has a shallow bullet grazing. I just need a stitch or two and it'll heal just fine. I'm not really sure about the back of my head though. That asshole tried to knock me unconscious with the butt of his gun. Hey, do you have a needle and ..."

Koga immediately picked Kagome up bridal style and sat her down on the edge of his bathtub. He knelled before her, lifting her arm and inspecting her bullet wound.

Kagome noticed how his hands trembled.

"Wait here." He mumbled.

He left her only for a moment, raiding his linen closet and producing one towel along with a military issued medical kit.

He brought the kit over to her, placing it at her feet, while throwing the towel over his shoulder once again knelling before her. He opened the kit, rummaging through its contents, preparing to work on her shoulder.

He produced a large bottle of rubbing alcohol and a medical stapler from the box.

He held her arm out over the tub, and poured the burning liquid down, over her arm. He used the dry towel to blot away at the blood, disinfecting the site.

To her credit, Kagome didn't flinch.

He repeated this process two more times, before picking up the staple gun and positioning it over her wound.

He looked up at her, silently requesting permission.

She nodded.

He pinched her wound together with his fingers and tacked the skin into place with the stapler. He was thankful that the cut was small and he only needed to use a total of four staples.

Koga then rose from his position, taking a seat next to her on the edge of the tub. He reached over her back and gathered her long hair, pushing it over her opposite shoulder. He gently ran his hand over her scalp, quickly locating the large welt on the back of her head.

Koga wanted to be sick. His anger started to rise up, before he immediately pushed it back down. This was not the time.

"I don't feel a cut back here." He said softly. "But, would you mind checking, too?"

Kagome complied, running her fingertips throughout her scalp.

 _I'm going to have one hell of a headache in the morning._ She thought crankily.

"I don't feel any cuts. He did give me one hell of a bump though. Shit."

"I'll be right back with some cellophane." He said. "I'm going to use it to protect the staples in your arm so that you can take a shower. Once you're done, you can take it off."

Kagome nodded as Koga disappeared from the bathroom.

He didn't keep her waiting long. Within a few minutes, he was wrapping her arm as promised. He had brought her suitcase in with him as well.

"I'm going to jump into the shower upstairs and then I'm going to go ahead and make us something to eat. Take your time and meet me in the kitchen when you're done. I'm going to leave the bathroom door open, so if you need anything at all just holler out." He instructed as he left her.

Kagome made haste jumping into his guest shower. She didn't even wait for the water to warm before ducking into the waterfall of cold, cleansing liquid. She watched the blood run off of her body, circling, before emptying into the drain below. She quickly washed her hair, working out the tangles with her fingers before moving on to lather a rich layer of soap over her body.

 _Why were those assassins after me? Who were they working for?_

She spent longer under the spray of the shower than she probably should have. Her thoughts replayed the scene at her hotel room. If it weren't for her powers blowing that bullet off its course, she'd be dead.

The thought was sobering.

 _We have such precious little time in this world._ She thought to herself, sadly.

* * *

Koga had just finished making them a quick dinner when Kagome exited the bathroom.

She was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt that came down to her knees, her damp hair fell down her back in stretching black waves; her long bangs framing her face.

She looked incredibly sad and vulnerable right now.

Something swelled in Koga's chest as he looked at her, but he chose to ignore it, continuing to plate the food.

"You took a long time in there. I was actually going to go in and check on you. Are you sure you're ok, Kagome?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed to feel super clean, I guess." She mumbled, taking a moment to sniff the air.

"Hey! What did you make for dinner? It smells delicious!" She said, her voice taking on a happier tone.

"Sirloin steak, with sides of steamed veggies and jasmine rice." He answered.

"Wow, Koga. I never knew you could cook!" She said, completely impressed.

"Well, you can't eat raw meat forever, I guess." He said, making a face.

Kagome laughed and all but skipped over to the table, seating herself before Koga took a seat at the opposite end and joined her.

The food didn't last very long. Within fifteen minutes both Koga and Kagome had inhaled the meal, along with second helpings. Neither of them had eaten anything all day.

They sat under the dim lighting in the comfortable silence for several moments, mentally looking each other over, checking for any possible unseen injuries.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Tired, as though I could sleep for a week." He answered. "How about you, Kagome? Are you sure that you're alright? A head injury isn't something to be taken lightly."

She waved her hand dismissively. "I promise that I am ok. If I start to feel off, I will let you know about it immediately. I am just happy that you are speaking to me again." She answered, honestly.

"Look, Kagome," Koga lowered his eyes, "the way I treated you today was unforgivable. I have no excuse for my behavior. I don't think that there are words that exist that can truly express how sorry I am." He said, regretfully.

He humbly looked up in her direction for a moment before casting his eyes downwards again.

"If there was some way for me to take it all back I would." He paused, not wanting to rehash everything, but feeling as though he fully needed to take accountability for his earlier behavior.

"I never had any claim on you. It's not like it's your fault that I'm in love with you. You never led me on back then. You were always pretty clear about your feelings for... for the mutt."

Kagome noticed that for a moment there, he had slipped into the present tense before defaulting back into past tense.

Her mind was made up.

She slid off the stool and began making her way around the table towards him.

Koga looked hopelessly lost for a moment, but felt compelled to continue.

"I thought I lost you today." His voice lowered, barely a whisper.

Kagome stopped in front of his seated position on the stool. His eyes flicked down to hers.

 _There is so much sadness is in his eyes._ She noticed.

"Now that we've found each other again, I'd like nothing more than to just be a part of your life, to get to know you..."

Kagome interrupted Koga's fragmented speech by silently reaching her hands up, cupping his face, eyes intensely studying his features as if burning them into her brain.

He quieted, brows furrowed in confusion.

She soothingly ran her thumb over his bottom lip, absently sucking on her own.

"Kagome, what are you..."

That scent.

That incredibly intoxicating musky scent that he had recently become so very familiar with slammed into his senses, leaving no room for air.

"Kagome? What? I don't..." He sputtered.

It was impossible for Koga's brain to formulate coherent sentences at this point as he struggled to control himself.

She pulled his face closer to hers, and grazed her cheek against his as she slowly moved her mouth towards his ear.

Her breath had become hitched and her words came out in small huffs as she whispered to him.

"You can smell it, can't you?" She said in a low, seductive voice.

"Huh?" He spat out, not understanding.

She slowly withdrew her face from his ear, tracing her lips against his jawline before leaning back to look up at him, coyly.

"I want you to kiss me, Koga." She purred his name, her lips opening slightly in heightened anticipation.

Instantly he was on her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him. He lowered his lips flush over hers, tasting, prodding and teasing his way inside her mouth.

Kagome ran her tongue over his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth, gently nibbling on it with her teeth. Her hands sneaked their way up his scalp, releasing his hair from its binding.

Koga groaned in response, slowly pulling his lip back away from her, before nuzzling his mouth back down again over hers. Her lips gave way to his once more, allowing his tongue full access to sweep in and dance alongside hers.

Their breathing had become rapid as the kiss had built in its intensity.

 _How long have I wanted this?_ He vaguely asked himself between kisses, which were quickly becoming frantic.

Needing to breathe, Koga broke away from her, trailing his tongue down the expanse of her neck, sucking and nibbling on her exposed flesh.

Kagome's senses hummed in response, she tilted her head back to allow him more access, which he greedily took. Her hands fisted in his hair, tugging him closer, her hips slowly grinding against him, needing more of him but unsure of how to get even closer.

His hands had fanned outward, sliding down her ribs and down to her ass, kneading the mounds of soft flesh before cupping the cheeks, effectively grinding her hips harder against him. Her mewled groans were his reward, intensifying his need.

 _Too slow! I need more!_ His mind demanded.

Kagome was so lost in the rhythmic pace that he was setting that she barely noticed when her shirt was pulled up over her head and she was lifted up into the air to rest against his chest. She instinctually wrapped her arms and legs around him, and brought her mouth down against his, using her new height advantage to deepen and control the kiss.

She ran her tongue desperately across his teeth, tracing the sharp edges, before sucking his tongue back up into her mouth caressing it. When this no longer satisfied her, she turned from his mouth, instead tracing her tongue across his jawline, before running her teeth down his neck, stopping only to suck on the heated skin.

Koga was mesmerized by the way this woman was using her teeth and tongue on his body. But, as much as he loved what she was doing to him, his inability to act in this new position was driving him crazy. He needed to feel her hips against him again.

He stumbled backwards, attempting to balance Kagome with one arm while using his other to sweep aside the plates on the kitchen's island, effectively clearing a space in which to put her. He backed her up against the marble slab, hands reaching under her thighs, which were currently wrapped tightly around his waist, finally lifting her off of him and setting her back down on the counter.

She urgently ran her hands down his chest, pulling at, and lifting up, his shirt, looking at him expectantly to remove it from his body.

He happily did so while her hands worked at the button of his jeans, quickly popping it open and drawing down the zipper that held his erection at bay.

She pushed his pants, along with the elastic band of his underwear downwards, releasing his throbbing manhood from the tight confines within. Before she could reach her hand out and caress the enlarged length, Koga grabbed her arm.

"That's not very fair." He said, leaning over her, forcing her backwards until she was laying down on the countertop. Her legs again wrapped against him, pulling against his freed hips.

Koga took a moment to study her, eyes casting downwards over her body, wanting to burn the image into his memory.

Her black hair was splayed out across the white marble countertop of the kitchen island, her eyes were hooded and hungry with desire. She was running her nails down the muscled expanse of his chest, while biting down on her lower lip, drunk with need. Her breasts heaved with each of her heavy breaths as if struggling to be freed from the confines of her white silk bra. Her stomach was smooth, the outline of muscles briefly forming with each involuntary pull of her hips. She was wearing white silk Cheeky PantiesTM, which had visibly failed to damn the abundant wetness of her overflowing desire.

After numerous failed attempts to pull Koga's hips closer, Kagome, infuriated, scooted down to the edge of the table, quickly rewrapping her legs around him. With one final forceful tug she finally managed to drag her wet sex against his shaft, effectively shattering Koga's self-control into a thousand tiny pieces.

He roughly lowered himself on top of her, elongating his claws. He shifted, balancing his weight on his right forearm, using his left hand to slice through the middle of her bra, finally freeing her breasts from the confining fabric. He ran his hand over the newly exposed flesh, watching as her pink nipples tightened under his touch while Kagome continued to roll her wet heat against his shaft. He lowered his head, flicking the tight buds with his tongue, before taking one into his mouth, sucking the nipple while working over it with his tongue.

Kagome's thrusting was becoming more frantic. He could feel her heat and the invisible electricity of her powers engulfing him. The new scent that was coming off of her, was making him drunk with desire, she was too close to release.

"Koga," She cried out. "Please."

She pulled his face to hers, "I need to feel you inside me. Please, Koga."

She released her legs from his hips, and reached down with her hand, trying to shimmy out of her underwear while baring all of his weight above her.

"God damnit, you're too fucking slow!" She cried out.

Koga lifted back into a standing position, dragging the irritant underwear off along with him. He grabbed each of her legs with his hands, spreading her apart, while he lowered his face down to her heated core, pausing only for a brief moment before driving his tongue forcefully into her sex.

"Fuck!" Kagome moaned. "Koga, please, I want YOU right now, not…"

His tongue slowly slid lower into her silky depths, while he nuzzled her clit with his nose.

 _She tastes as sweet as she smells._

Kagome's voice cracked and she momentarily lost the ability to speak. Koga started a brutal pace, forcefully ramming his tongue deeply into her and slowly extracting it again, pausing to kiss and suck on her clit before starting the process all over again.

 _I am going to cum._

He could feel her body tighten. At some point her hands had found their way back into his hair. She pulled at him each time he entered her, holding him there and thrusting up with her hips, forcing him down deeper inside of her.

Her orgasm was explosive. Her legs had risen up to clench against the sides of his face, her hands still fisting his hair. Her body shuttered around him. She cried out his name, her vision momentarily abandoning her. Single tears streamed down the sides of her face.

She was panting, her body still trembling from the aftershocks that were rolling over her in waves.

He didn't allow her any time to recover, however.

Koga flipped Kagome over onto her stomach, pulling her hips backwards over the edge of the island. He lined his hips up with hers and positioned his throbbing cock at her entrance. He placed both hands on her hips, using them as handles as he quickly slammed his entire length into her. Hard.

Kagome moaned, gasping for air, her insides stretching around him, trying to accommodate the pulsing girth that was now nested there. She was vaguely aware of the musky scent of earth and wood, a scent that was entirely Koga, that was now, slowly wafting over her.

"Oh. Fuck. Kagome!" He rumbled, eyes rolling back behind closed lids.

He took a moment to appreciate the feel of her before moving again. She was impossibly tight and her muscles were still throbbing from the remnants of her recent orgasm. The pulsing was milking him for his release.

 _I'm not going to last long._

He slowly withdrew from her before slamming into her again, stretching her further.

Koga allowed his head to fall back and he picked up his current pace, the room filling with the echoes of his thrusts and their shared moans of pleasure.

Kagome could feel the heat building once again, low in her belly, tightening.

She was on the edge and her muscles had him in a vice. He reached his hand around her, applying pressure to her clit using his index and middle fingers.

Kagome shuttered and her hands reached out uselessly, trying to find something to hold onto as she fell over the edge into her second release. As her orgasm exploded around her, Koga allowed himself to join her. He pumped into her furiously, before freezing and breathlessly calling out her name.

He collapsed over her, moving her hair out of the way, so that she could arch up and meet him in a kiss.

* * *

Time seemed to stop as they lay in this connected embrace, hands entwined, breathing rushed, only pausing from time to time for lazy stolen kisses. It was Koga who begrudgingly took the lead to separate from her, gently removing himself from inside of her.

When he picked her up to carry her to the bedroom, Kagome snaked her arms around his neck, cuddling into him, while he absently kissed her forehead.

"That was incredible." Kagome softly said. "Let's continue to do that often."

He chuckled, darkly. "I plan on it."

"Good." She muttered. "I think you're stuck with me now, so I expect a lot of that as often as I can get it."

Koga smirked. "I wouldn't want it any other way, Kagome."

He laid her in his bed, pulling the covers over her before he got in to join her.

"Kagome?"

"Mmmm. Yes?" She mumbled, her eyes closed.

"I never had a tail." He said.

Her eyes opened a crack as she looked him over. She noticed a hint of a smile ghosting over his serene facial features.

"I know that's what it must have looked like, and I know I alluded to it that way, but it really was just a simple wrapping of fur." He said, now fully smirking.

Kagome, as tired as she was, couldn't help but giggle at his recent confession.

"Wolf demons don't have tails. Everybody knows that." He said condescendingly.

"Oh please, Koga. You intentionally pretended to have a tail to try to be cool, and you know it!" She stated incredulously.

Kagome once again closed her eyes, eventually falling asleep to the sound of Koga's hearty laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 8

Kagome might have gotten in a good five hours before waking from a deep sleep. Not wanting to wake Koga, she settled on watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. He looked content. Warmth spread into her chest as she looked at him, along with a fierce possessiveness that she never thought she was capable of. He was hers and she was his, and it felt so damn right. If she could, she would have stopped time in this moment where nothing else existed except for him. As much as they both suffered throughout their lives, albeit in completely different ways, all that suffering had led them here, to each other, at _this_ specific time.

She wondered what would become of them after this mission. From what she had gathered from their many conversations, Koga lived here in Japan. He was sent out internationally on missions as his skills were required, but he always returned back here. This country was his home. She, on the other hand, had been stationed in South Korea since being promoted to leader of the Reconnaissance Alpha team. Most of her team's current work was related to spying on and surveying the military activities of North Korea. Nuclear war was no joke, and she and her group were working very hard to ensure that they knew about every weapon and every move the North Korean military took.

The majority of agents within R.O.O.T were assigned to departments, and then broken out into teams within those departments. Each team focused on specific ongoing tasks. From time to time, agents would be pulled out of their day to day roles and put on solo missions that required their specific skills, just as Kagome was now and just as Sleeper had been before he defected.

As unique missions presented themselves, agents from different departments could also be pulled into specialized teams and they would stay in those teams until the mission had been completed, at which time, they would revert back to their previous roles. For example, one member from each of the Reconnaissance, Intelligence, Interrogation, Medical Research and Technology departments could get pulled together onto one special team for a specific mission. Upon completion of the mission, those members would return to their previous roles within their home departments. The only major exception to this rule was the assassination group of which Koga was a part of.

R.O.O.T assassins always worked independently and they reported to the General directly. Assassins were chosen based on their specific skill sets in relation to the needs of the mission. If a mark was in hiding and needed to be tracked down, someone like Koga would be the best choice. If a dirty politician was impossible to get close to because of high security levels, an assassin who specialized in long range attacks would be the best choice. It was very rare for an assassin to be assigned to a specialized team for a mission. Her chances of working with Koga again were very slim.

But, they were just going to have to figure something out. She wasn't going to let him go. Koga was someone worth fighting for. Many agents entered romantic relationships with each other as it was easier to have a partner who understood the demands of the job along with the lack of an identity. Although many romances bloomed between team members just due to the consistent proximity, there were many others managing long distance relationships with partners in separate departments.

 _We'll make this work._ Kagome smiled to herself as she studied Koga, looking him over and taking the time to memorize his body. It didn't take too long before she felt her insides begin to tense. She wanted to take him, much as he had taken her only hours ago. However, she had to hurry. Her desire was slowly building and if he caught the scent of it, she was done for. She wanted to please him and she wanted his submission to her while she did.

She quietly crept downstairs. She had to get some work supplies from her suitcase.

* * *

Koga's eyes opened slightly, watching Kagome suck his cock into an erection. His brain slowly processed the scent of her arousal along with the sight of her, his mind still deeply clouded with sleep. She was taking all of him into her mouth and sucking him down into her throat with moderate pressure. Once she seemed to get his blood pumping, she began swallowing hard around him, effectively using her throat to work him over, before slowly pulling him back across her tongue and out of her soft lips.

It only took a few seconds for Koga to become as hard as a diamond.

Upon his release from her mouth, his hips slowly lifted upwards, his erection instantly missing the heat. She rolled the head of his manhood in a circular motion around her wet lips, before taking him back inside her mouth to repeat the move again.

Koga's breath hitched in this throat as he groaned, watching her.

Sensing his body's building response to her teasing ministrations, Kagome looked up at him, holding his eyes with hers as lowered her head back down upon him, taking his full length down to the hilt. She held him this way for a moment, before slipping her tongue free from her mouth to massage over his sack.

"Fuck! You're driving me crazy!" He bit out gasping for air, attempting to grab her but somehow failing.

Kagome slowly rose her head back up, sliding him back out of her mouth. She broke eye contact as she angled her head back down upon him; her lips running down the sides of his cock while her tongue glided over it's center.

Koga threw his head back moaning her name. His hips had started thrusting frantically, working to apply added pressure to the torturous things her mouth was doing to him.

 _Where the hell did she learn to do that?_

When she seemed to have her fill, she leaned upwards over his body, sliding his throbbing erection in-between her breasts as he continued to pump against her. With each lift of his cock, she would flick her tongue over his head, squeezing his shaft with her breasts.

He was going to lose his mind.

She went on this way, setting this teasing pace, for what felt like an eternity before leaning forward to crawl over him, his length sliding from her breasts down her stomach, until finally resting against her heated core. She placed her hands on his chest and took his mouth in a mind blowing kiss.

The kiss quickly became frantic. Koga was so enthralled by her that he was only slightly aware that she was now straddling him, hovering her hips above him, effectively teasing him and working him further into a frenzy.

He broke his lips away from her.

"Kagome. Kagome, please." He begged her. "I need to feel you baby, please."

Unperturbed, Kagome ignored him, moving on so that she could suck on his earlobe before nipping it with her teeth, taking in his familiar musky scent as it filled the room around them.

Koga once again tried to reach for her, attempting to grab onto her hips and pull them down against him but something was wrong.

 _Why the hell can't I get to her?_

Finally granting his urgent request, she lowered, slowly gliding her slick velvet folds against his shaft while dragging her teeth down Koga's neck.

Koga's previous groaning had been replaced with a low rumble vibrating from his throat.

She was hot and wet and slippery.

It was only moments before Koga felt himself positioned at her entrance.

 _Is this a dream? Am I still sleeping?_

He watched as she slowly slid down the length of him. Her internal muscles were gripping him tightly, slowly pulsing around him.

"Don't stop! Please don't stop. FUCK!"

Kagome's eyes fluttered closed as she her arched her back. He watched as she ran her hands over her own body as she began to rock over him, setting a slow and brutal pace.

She was going to be the death of him. She truly was.

He tried frantically to pump into her, but with each attempt she would raise her hips, not allowing him to interrupt her pace, forcing him instead to watch her and everything she that was doing to him and to herself.

He was going to cum and he couldn't stop it.

"I can't hold it!" He bit out between clenched teeth. "God damnit, are you listening to me? Kagome, please…"

Kagome arched back, reaching her hand behind her to gently work his balls back down into his sack, effectively buying her some additional time.

"What the fuck? Kagome!"

"Mmmmm. Koga. Just bear with it for a little while longer. I'm almost there."

She threw her head back, pressing her fingers over her clit. She squeezed her eyes closed, biting down on her bottom lip as she neared her orgasm.

Koga frantically pulled at his hands, now vaguely aware that something was tying them down.

 _When did she? Oh, you naughty girl, you._

He channeled all of his current frustration into pulling at his restraints. Easily breaking each set of handcuffs that she had used to keep his arms at bay.

Kagome opened her eyes just in time to see Koga's torso fly upwards. The movement had forced her hands down to his shoulders to maintain her balance, while Koga's hands flew over to her hips, anchoring them down roughly.

A vicious smile appeared on his face.

 _Shit._

He took her neck, running his sharp canine teeth over the exposed flesh, accidentally nicking her pulse point, drawing a tiny bead of blood. She shuttered, as his mouth came down and sucked the pulse point. The copper taste of her blood was awaking a primal part of him. He began to wildly thrust into her, using his hands to lift and lower her hips down against him. Their mutual orgasms exploded around them, the electricity searing down their nerve endings and soaring them both to a height that shouldn't have existed.

They both collapsed against each other, trembling from the intensity of the connection. All that could be heard was the sounds of their panting, and they struggled to catch their breath.

* * *

Koga had had terrible sex and he'd had amazing sex, but sex with Kagome couldn't even be put into words. It was mindless and raw and tender all at once. He had a connection with her that exceeded anything physical that he had ever experienced with anyone else. He rolled her over, laying her onto the mattress, while bracing his weight onto his forearm so that he could gently brush her hair from her face with his free hand. Her hands came up to pull his face down to her, bringing his lips back down on her own.

She kissed him with so much tenderness that she thought she would break, communicating so many unsaid words with each stroke of her tongue. She broke the kiss only to pull him back to her in a loving embrace.

Koga shifted down her body, choosing to finally settle on top of her, nuzzling his head between her chin and her chest, wrapping his arms around her. She chose to stroke his long hair, starting at the scalp and gently twisting her way through the length of it. Koga hummed in approval, cuddling further into her.

"Is sex with you always so incredible?" He mumbled, lost in the feel of what she was doing to his hair.

"Yup."

Koga snorted. "Not conceited at all, are you?"

"Nope."

She briefly paused to kiss the top of his head, before continuing to play with his hair.

Koga raised his wrist inspecting the broken handcuff that was still attached to his arm. "You really shouldn't be using work supplies for your private sexual endeavors, you know."

She giggled, the action shaking Koga's vision.

"Are you going to tell on me, Koga?" Her free hand began to soothe down the muscles in his back.

"No. But consider this a warning."

Kagome giggled again, thoughts once again circling around their current situation.

"I wonder if Circuit was able to find anything on that SIM card." She said. I have two more for him to look at that I took off of those assassins."

"Did you recognize any of them?"

"No, I hadn't met any of them before. Did you?" She asked, worried of the answer.

"No, neither of their scents were familiar." His voice deepened, lost in thought.

"Do you think they were with R.O.O.T, or from somewhere else?"

"Don't know. But we will know for sure once Circuit is able to take a look at those two phones you grabbed from them."

"How do you know him?"

"He used to head up the technology department over a decade ago. I was assigned to shadow him for a mission and saved his life. He was left pretty shaken up afterwards though and he retired."

"Does he speak?"

Koga laughed, "Yes, he speaks. But, he is known to clam up when beautiful women are around."

"Um. Ok. Is he going to be able to speak with us later today?"

"Don't worry about it. The guy has a hard on for tech stuff. He'll have no problems talking to us about what was on that chip. He used to head up that department. Don't forget that."

Kagome tried to picture the little man barking out orders, but couldn't.

"How do you know Sleeper, Kagome?"

"We were usually sent on information gathering missions together that were related to terrorist groups in the Middle East."

Koga did not miss the way her pulse had accelerated for a moment.

"Were you involved at all beyond that?"

"Does it matter?"

Koga felt a cold wave of envy shoot down his spine.

"Yes, it does matter. Were you in a relationship at any point?" He asked her, his voice hardening.

"No, it wasn't like that."

 _Here we fucking go again._

"We had a few flings after hours, but we were strictly professional with each other when on the clock. He was a nice guy and was always fully committed to his work, as was I. We just used to blow off some steam once in a while. It was clear to both of us that it would never go further than that, nor did either of us want it to."

As Koga fell silent, alarm bells started to sound off in Kagome's head.

She lifted her torso, forcing Koga to arch up and look at her. She held his face up forcing him to meet her eyes before she began speaking. "This was something in the past. I have not crossed paths with Sleeper in over two years. This was nothing more than a fling. Do not dwell on it. I am with YOU right now. I am YOURS."

"I'm not mad at you. It's just hard not to picture…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, so he attempted another. "You wouldn't understand."

"No, I completely understand, or don't you remember?"

 _Oh that._

"I understand this was something in the past, I'm not naïve, Kagome. You are a twenty six year old human and I'm sure you've had plenty of…" He huffed.

"I know you've lived your life. It just doesn't feel so great to imagine you with anyone else, which I would like to think is a perfectly normal reaction when you…" again he flustered, having to try again.

"I'm not taking anything out on you this time. There's just something about you, Kagome. Ever since I first met you, you have this way of bringing out this primal need in me. I've never been possessive over anyone in my life, outside of you. This is brand new territory for me." He grit out.

She really, really didn't want to bring it up, but her words began falling before she was able to stop them.

"Not even with Ayame?"

Koga stilled, not missing a beat. "Especially, not with Ayame."

Kagome released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"But, you two were married."

"It was a political marriage, Kagome. I cared about her and I grew to love her, I just wasn't in love with her."

"Did you…" she stopped. She felt sick.

"Did I what?"

"Did you two ever have children?" She choked out.

"No. I never wanted any."

"But I'm sure you had sex."

"Of course we did, but I always…"

Koga stopped short, panicking while he replayed the past few hours over in his head. "You're on birth control, aren't you?"

"Huh? Yes, of course."

Koga sighed a breath of relief. He was always cautious to a fault, but caution always seemed to fall to the wayside every time he was with this woman.

"You always what?" She pushed.

"I always used protection."

"They had condoms back in Feudal Japan?" Kagome hissed. "Give me a break!"

"They actually did. Animal skin. Go and Google it if you don't believe me." He retorted with a huff.

Koga studied Kagome's scowling face, realizing for the first time that she was jealous. Over him. And for some reason it warmed him, a much needed stroke to his ego.

"You're jealous, of _Ayame_?" He said incredulously.

She frowned, looking away, not answering him.

Koga wrapped his hand under her chin, turning her to face him.

He wanted to laugh. The idea of Kagome, his Kagome, being jealous of that particular woman was ludicrous.

"It's always been you, Kagome."

* * *

The trip back up to Circuit's cabin was uneventful. Koga had a sweet little Subaru Impreza WRX at the warehouse. The car was suped up and hugged the roads. Koga pushed it hard around corners, drifting from time to time.

The couple was tense. They had fallen back to sleep after their early morning conversation. Upon awakening, Koga prepared breakfast and the two had tried to come up with a plan. But their next moves were entirely dependent on what Circuit was going to tell them.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Koga pulled up to the cabin. They both practically jogged over to the back entrance.

Before Koga could knock, the door was swung open. Circuit was motioning for them to follow him inside. He carefully locked the door behind them before leading them downstairs to his basement.

The walls were lined with a massive amount of computer servers. Wires and monitors were strewn all about in a chaotic way. He took them to the corner of the basement, and motioned for them to look at the three monitors to his right.

He cleared his throat before he spoke, holding their full attention.

"What you found was a SIM card. There were over three hundred pictures, two thousand emails, numerous documents and various voice messages saved onto it. I went through as much as I could, but it is obvious that all this data was related to the design and testing of a special virus. The person who collected all this information was a spy, posing as one of the researchers. The coordinates that were noted down can be tracked to a remote dessert location in the middle east."

"Most of the notes are coded, but they allude to the design of a biological virus that specifically targets, and breaks down, human DNA. The last notes lead me to believe that the spy was rushing. All they say is that testing had been completed and that the disease could be spread virally. All of the pictures are of various biological codes, test results and of the lab technicians themselves. One thing I must point out is that one particular person appears in most of the photos. It was clear that this person was fundamental in the research that was being done there and that the spy was the most focused on him."

Circuit paused to click on the mouse, springing the three dead monitors into life.

"Do either of you know this person?"

Koga and Kagome got closer to the screens and watched as Circuit shuffled through numerous pictures. There was one man that was in most of the pictures, he looked to be one of the lead scientists.

Kagome's powers quivered within her.

 _That looks like..._

"That's the head of the Medical Research department!" She shouted, pointing her finger at the man's image.


	9. Chapter 9

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 9

"That doesn't make any sense."

Circuit's words hung in the air as a heavy silence settled over them, burying them in all it's weight.

"Is this why you wanted me to analyze this, Fang? Has R.O.O.T's top brass become corrupted?" Circuit bit out. His voice had become strict and military in quality and Kagome no longer wondered what it would be like to see the man bark out orders.

When Koga didn't answer, he turned to Kagome.

"Do you two realize that based on these notes, this virus can take out half of the world's population in the matter of a week?!" He shouted.

Koga morbidly stared at the monitors before him and looked at the various photos that were cycling through each. Kagome was right. There were no doubts. The person spearheading the research and development of the bio-weapon was in fact, Enzyme, the current head of R.O.O.T's Medical Research department. The man was a double agent.

"That's why he ran." Kagome whispered offhandedly, speaking to herself more so than anyone else, yet drawing the men's attention to her.

"Once the virus was developed and the testing had been finalized, Sleeper took all the information that he had gathered and ran like hell. He was probably hoping to expose this entire operation before the virus could be used, along with R.O.O.T's connection to it."

"But, why wouldn't he have contacted the General?" Circuit shouted, his patience growing thin. "I don't give a damn about dirty agents. They come and go and it's impossible to completely prevent them. All you can do is try to keep the good ones good and weed the cancerous ones out. But the General, the General is a good man. His honor cannot be tainted. I trust him with my life and I know that Yamada would have acted on this."

Koga rubbed his temples. The gravity of all of this was sickening. "We've recently discovered that access to the General is actually a major part of the problem. He's definitely been bugged, and judging by the size of this threat, I'd say the level of internal espionage is on a pretty large scale too. We have to assume that everything that goes to the General is monitored and we'd also have to assume that any information that comes from him, especially mission assignments, are being manipulated as well."

"Sleeper, was an excellent agent. He loved what he did and he excelled at it. After figuring out that Enzyme was dirty, he had to have assumed that anyone he turned to within the organization could also be a threat, including Yamada." Kagome said sadly.

"How did this Enzyme guy not figure out that Sleeper was actually a R.O.O.T spy? All of the information I looked at was dated. Sleeper was around him for almost a year and a half. With Enzyme's access to R.O.O.T's resources, a simple pass of his photo into the facial recognition software would have brought up his file. There's no way that this Enzyme asshole wouldn't have done every possible background check and used every resource that he had at his disposal to investigate all of the people that were associated with his little side business." Cyber huffed.

"He wouldn't have been able to. It is impossible to identify Sleeper using visual verification methods." Kagome said simply, worrying at her hands as she spoke.

Both men turned to her, impatiently waiting for her to elaborate.

"It is impossible because he can change his identity in an instant. He can morph into anyone he sees or he can invent his own image – whether it be male or female, it doesn't matter. That's his ability. That's his gift. He can be anyone he wants to be and any type of facial recognition software would have been completely ineffective in identifying him."

"That's quite an ability." Koga mused. "That explains why R.O.O.T went with a sensory tracker. That's why you were the one that was chosen to track him down, Wraith."

"I was chosen to track him down..." She repeated, trailing off.

 _He can be anyone he wants to be... I was chosen to track him down…_

"Wraith?"

Yamada's voice suddenly broke into her thoughts. _"Yes, as of about an hour ago, we have information that someone fitting Sleeper's description had been spotted in Osaka… Please be careful. Sleeper knows you. You both have worked together in the past. He probably already assumes that you'll be the one to go after him."_

"Wraith, what is it?" Koga demanded.

 _Jesus Christ._

"He left that chip for _me_ , Fang!" She all but shouted at the realization, adrenaline began pumping through her body.

"He wanted me to find it. He was never running from me, he was leading me to him, leading me to this."

"What?" Both men said in unison.

Kagome shook her head, willing her mind to place the pieces of the puzzle before her.

"Sleeper couldn't go to R.O.O.T with information on Enzyme without the risk of being killed before all of the trials were completed. Once the trials were finally finished, Sleeper had all the information that would be needed in order to potentially find a cure." Kagome huffed before continuing. The pieces were quickly fitting together and she found herself struggling to voice all of the connections.

"For obvious reasons, R.O.O.T's Medical Research department, which would normally be assigned to finding a cure, wasn't an option, so his only choice would have been to somehow expose the existence of the virus and all the information surrounding it publicly." She explained hurriedly.

"He made a run for it." She continued. "But, he didn't change his appearance into a random civilian and disappear. He used his agency face, his R.O.O.T identity, and came to Osaka, Japan."

"But, why in the hell would he do that?" Circuit bit out.

"Because he'd quickly be identified and R.O.O.T would send the closest sensory tracker that they had available." She said. "I am based in South Korea. I am less than two hours away by plane. With my close proximity and my unique tracking ability, he ensured that I would be the ONLY agent that would have been selected to go after him after he appeared in Osaka."

Both men stared at her. The tension in the room had become so thick that Kagome almost bowed from the weight of it.

"He wanted to talk to me. Apparently Sleeper trusted me and trusted that I would find him. He was waiting for me at his hideout. He wanted to speak with me."

"But that didn't exactly go down the way he thought it would." Koga continued, mind racing as it followed along her train of thought. "He never got a chance to try to approach you. You never made it to that house. Instead, you ran off into the woods and he would have heard your gun discharge. He probably assumed that dirty agents had followed you and were trying to take you out."

"So he buried that chip in that basement, hoping that I might survive and somehow try to make it back to investigate his last known location." Kagome finished, voice now trembling with worry.

"This is fucking crazy!" Koga snarled, overwhelmed. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Kagome looked down at the ground. She didn't have any answers.

"You have to find a way to speak with Yamada. Not on the phone or electronically, and not in his office. You have to get him alone in a neutral place and scan him for any hidden listening devices that may have been planted on his person." Circuit said with finality. "It's the only course of action we have."

"And just how the hell are we supposed to manage that?" Koga wondered out loud. "The man rotates through the major international bases often, never staying in one place for more than a year or so. The amount of security that surrounds him is also impenetrable." "What are we going to say to him?... _Excuse me, Yamada, would you like to go for a naked walk in the park later today? Oh, and can you leave your security detail behind? Great. Thanks._ " Koga spat out, not withholding any sarcasm from his voice.

"I can call Yamada and tell him that I am unable to find Sleeper, and he will return me to base. Once I'm there, I can find a way to get the General alone somewhere…"

"Like hell you will." Koga spat.

" _Excuse_ me?"

"Have you forgotten that two assassins tried to kill you yesterday? Two men that could have been working for R.O.O.T!?" He yelled.

Images of Kagome covered in blood were quickly flashing through his mind.

"No actually, I haven't forgotten. But what would you have me do? Lay low in one of your hideouts and wait for this to fix itself?" She said, frustration making its way through her voice. "If this virus gets released, I'm probably as good as dead anyway, along with a shitload of other people. I can't just hide and do nothing, Fang."

Koga shook his head, his features twisted in aggravation.

"Do you honestly think that there won't be another attempt on your life if you call Yamada, or when you are in transit back to your base?" Koga demanded, angrily.

"I expect one, but like I said, I can't just hide here and do nothing." She huffed.

"I'll go. It'll be easier for me to get to Yamada. My mission to shadow you was off the books, so I have a low profile right now. No one would suspect anything from me."

"Oh, really? So, how was it that you were able to see the summary of my agency file on this, 'off the books' mission?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "Was it transferred to you telepathically or was it sent to your phone by Yamada's secretary?"

Koga sucked his teeth in frustration and began to pace the small width of the basement.

Circuit looked on, watching the drama between the two agents escalate through his thick glasses. He would have been amused if it weren't for the current situation he regretfully found himself in.

 _These two sure have something going on between them._

"I'm not letting you go." Koga growled. "And that's final!"

Kagome was losing her patience. The clock was ticking. This was not the time for any of this.

"Then come with me. We can go together. Would that make you feel better?"

"No."

"I hate to interrupt this lovely chat," Circuit cut in, "but, can we _please_ move on here?" he commanded, effectively quieting both agents.

"If you were attacked yesterday, then someone must think that you are getting too close to something. You are a threat." He advised Kagome.

She nodded her head. "But it just doesn't make any sense. Why try to kill me? I was sent in to find Sleeper which is actually what a dirty agent would want me to do, and as far as I can tell, there is no reason for anyone in the organization to believe I'm doing anything outside of my mission. No one followed us these past two days, we've been sure of it. No one could know that I found the SIM card or that I know anything about its contents. Why the hell would someone be trying to take me out?"

The room grew silent. No one could answer her.

"That actually reminds me." She said, while reaching for her pocket. "I was able to get the SIM cards off of my attackers' cell phones. Would you be able to tell me if there is any evidence of whom they were working for and why they might have been sent? I was also able to get photos of each of them. Is there any way you can identify them?" She asked, hope lining her voice.

"I'll take a look at everything right now." Circuit promised, holding out his hand out to her, in expectance.

Kagome placed the SIM cards and her phone into his waiting palm.

Koga walked over and handed him his phone as well. "You're probably not going to be able to find out anything from the picture that's saved on this one. There was nothing left of this guy's face after Wraith was finished with him."

Circuit visibly blanched for a moment before catching himself.

"Before I get to work on these, I need to make sure that you are aware that if you received files on Wraith then there _is_ unofficial record of your mission, Fang. If someone is monitoring all incoming and outgoing communications, which you previously stated was in fact happening, then you too, are a mark." He lectured, before slipping away to investigate the items that were now in his possession.

"Can you try to be reasonable about this, Koga." Kagome whispered once Circuit was out of earshot.

"I am being reasonable. The best way to keep you safe is for you to disappear, Kagome."

"I could say the same to you, damnit! They'll go after you too. The best thing we can do is go together."

Koga studied her for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

 _No fucking way._

"There has to be an alternative. I just need some time to think." He said roughly, reaching out quickly to squeeze her hand, before wandering back over to the active monitors, lost in thought.

* * *

"I can't say I have good news for you, but its not bad news either." Circuit said from across the basement.

Koga and Kagome, looked over to the sound of his voice, and hurriedly walked over to him.

"The only items on both of these cards are coordinates, along with your picture and a brief summary of your file, Wraith. The phones you seized were throwaways. They are not R.O.O.T issued. As for the photos, I was only able to use the one that was on your phone, Wraith. I'm running it through facial recognition software and it could be some time before I get a hit, if at all."

"So basically, I'm right back to where I started?"

"No, actually, you're not." Koga growled out.

"How so?" Kagome asked.

"Those are the exact documents and the exact photo that was sent to me when I was assigned to protect you."

"So, someone in R.O.O.T hired outside assassins to come after me?"

"That's the most reasonable explanation, Wraith." Koga answered.

"Well, now you know." Circuit stated.

"I just wished I knew why, though." She said, frustration lacing her voice.

Circuit cleared his throat. "Have you two decided on how to approach the General about our, bigger problem?

"No, we haven't." Kagome answered.

Circuit scratched his head before speaking. "Do you want my opinion?"

"No!" They both answered in unison.

Circuit scowled. These two were starting to piss him the hell off. He began fantasizing about throwing them out, before Koga spoke, interrupting his dark thoughts.

"Were you able to backup all of the intel to multiple places as I asked?" Koga asked.

Circuit nodded. "Of course. This isn't my first rodeo." He answered, sarcastically.

"Is it at all possible to transfer copies of this intel to all of the world governments?" Koga asked. "Someone might be able to break everything down and find a cure before the virus is released." He stated, hopefully.

"Do you really want the developmental information for this virus to fall into the wrong hands?" Circuit replied. "I see what you're trying to do, Fang. But, you might as well give corrupt leaders an instruction manual as to how to make this thing on their own. Even with a cure, it will kill people."

"We could actually do the opposite." Kagome said, absentmindedly.

"How do you figure that, Wraith?" Koga inquired.

"Are you able to hack into R.O.O.T's system?" She asked Circuit.

Circuit's mind began buzzing with excitement.

"Yes, I designed the encryption. I'm sure it's been updated since then, but I can certainly break through. I would just need some time." He said happily.

Koga didn't miss a beat. "Would you be able to send copies of those Enzyme photos, along with some of Sleeper's notes to every agent in the organization? You don't need to send the developmental data or research information in order for people to get the idea of what has been going on in Enzyme's spare time."

Kagome smiled to herself. _This could be extremely interesting._

Circuit caught on fast. "Yes. Yes, I can do that."

"If we flood R.O.O.T with those photos and that information, we would immediately be able to flush Enzyme, and hopefully whoever is helping him, right out. This would be too big of a scandal to not be thoroughly investigated." Koga said excitedly.

"It would HAVE to be investigated, and every department, every agent would be aware of it, including the General." Kagome, all but shouted.

"There would be nowhere for Enzyme to hide. And we wouldn't have to worry about exposing any of this information externally, keeping the organization protected." Circuit said, thoughtfully.

"And we'd keep ourselves safe too." Koga said, eyeing Kagome.

"How long would you need?"

"Give me twenty four hours." He answered, smiling wickedly.

* * *

Koga and Kagome left Circuit's home shortly after the team ironed out the specifics related to the internal data leak. The team had chosen the distinct data that would be leaked and where it would be placed on R.O.O.T's network.

Each agent affiliated with the organization would be alerted to the file posting and Circuit was protecting the data in such a manner that it could not be easily deleted by the Technology Department, therefore, buying themselves enough time so that the files could potentially be viewed and downloaded.

Circuit was working on hacking the system when they left. The man truly was a genius when it came to technology.

Before they knew it, they had spent several hours on the project and dusk was now approaching.

"What are you thinking about?" Koga asked breaking the silence of the ride.

"Nothing and everything at the same time, if that makes any sense." She said idly. "I'm just hoping that this idea really works and shakes things up a bit before that virus is released and all hell breaks loose." She huffed. "I feel like this entire mission has been one bad dream and I just want to wake up." She said, dejectedly.

"I know what you mean. But it hasn't all been terrible." He glanced down at their entwined hands resting on the shifter.

She smiled at him. "You're the one part that I don't want to wake up from."

"Are you hungry Kagome?" Koga asked. "I can make us a nice dinner once we get home." He found that he enjoyed feeding her.

 _Once we get home._ Her mind repeated, embracing the intimacy of the word.

"Where is home?" She asked. "Should we even go back to the warehouse? Is it truly safe there?"

"I have a state of the art security system if it makes you feel any better."

She shot him a sideways glance. "How long does it usually take you to break through one of those state of the art systems on your missions?" She asked him, already knowing the answer.

Koga deflected the question entirely.

"We could go somewhere else. I have another apartment in Tokyo. It's a bit of a drive from here, but it'll be worth it as long as you feel safe."

She thought on this for a moment. Tokyo was home, or at least it used to be.

Her heart suddenly ached for her family, a family that she had given up a decade ago, a family that she needed to keep safe from all the evil that she saw on a daily basis.

"I'd really like that. But, could we make a stop first?"

* * *

The steps leading to Higurashi Shrine loomed above them.

 _I shouldn't be here. If R.O.O.T finds out about this, I'll be discharged._

She wasn't even sure why she had asked Koga to bring her here, but she felt compelled to check on them. They had no idea how much danger they were in.

Koga quietly fell in stride behind her as she made her way from the car over to the red Tori gate that marked the front entrance to the property.

"Are you here to pray?" Koga asked, curiously.

"No. We're sneaking in."

"Huh? Why?"

He eyed her suspiciously.

"This is my family's shrine. I grew up here."

"You're not supposed to be doing this, Kagome. Are you planning on warning your family?" He asked.

"No. I just… I just wanted to see them. That's all. I just want to look at them. They won't even know I'm there." She promised.

"There's a reason why we leave our pasts behind Kagome. You do understand the shit storm that you're going to create if something happens?"

"I do understand, Koga. That's why I'm going to be careful and make sure that nothing happens. I need to make sure they're ok."

"I don't think you get it, Kagome. Think about what you'll put them through if you're found out. And what if an enemy sees you here? You've just given them hostages on a silver platter!" He chastised. "Look, I know you're stressed about everything that is happening right now, and it has to make you worry about the people you care about, but you're smarter than this, damnit."

He grabbed her arm, turning her to him.

"Please don't do this."

"I agree with you. But, I have to. I just want to look. You can wait in the car if you'd like. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Why must you be so stubborn all the time?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Koga, please. Just support me on this one. Ok?" Her eyes pleaded with his.

He shook his head, his features furrowed in frustration. "Fine. Lead the way."

It didn't take long for them to make their way to the little house hidden behind the shrine.

Kagome wasn't sure what she was expecting. She felt her mom's and her brother's presence within. She stalked over to the kitchen window, ensuring that she blended in with the shadows as Koga did the same.

 _I'm sure happy we both decided to wear our tactical clothes today. S_ he mused.

When she reached the window frame she gathered her courage and chanced a peek inside.

The kitchen was the same as it always had been, small and homey. Warm light shone down from the lone ceiling scone located above the kitchen table. There was a feast that adorned the table and she could hear her mother's laughter, although she wasn't able to see her. It took her almost a full minute to recognize Sota. He did not look anything like the little brother that she left behind. A young man now sat in his place and there was a pretty woman at his side, holding his hand.

 _They look so cute together._

Her mother finally crossed over into her field of vision. He face was still warm, but there were slight lines of wrinkles that now tugged at her eyes and mouth. She was waving her hands, engaged in telling a story to Souta and the pretty girl beside him.

 _I wonder if they ever think about me anymore._ She wondered sadly.

 _Why am I doing this to myself?_

Kagome wanted to run into the house and throw her arms around them, one last time. She wanted to hear the story that was being told at the table and she wanted to laugh alongside them. But she couldn't. That life had ended ten years ago. Her only regret was that she had to give this part up in order to try to fix the sorry state that the world always seemed to be in. Although she understood that leaving them behind was necessary for their protection, right now, it just didn't seem fair.

She glanced back at Koga who was studying her quietly and she motioned for him to take a look inside as well.

 _I wonder if they would have liked him?_

Koga cocked his head to the side in confusion at the gesture, but sidestepped around her and peeked inside the window. He lingered there for a minute or two before finally pulling away and looking at her.

Kagome motioned with her hands indicating that it was time to leave and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Do you feel better?" He asked her as they made their way to the car.

"Not really. I feel pretty sad actually. I didn't realize how much I really miss them."

Koga didn't say anything, but he did take her hand as they walked down the shrine's steps.

"Although, I do feel more determined than ever to do everything possible to keep them safe." She said.

"I'm glad." He said, squeezing her hand.

They had made it back to the street and had almost gotten to the car without incident when a giant flash of white began running towards them from the top of the steps.

Koga instinctually moved in front of Kagome, trying to shield her from the attack, but was pushed away.

He momentarily lost his bearings and before he could understand what had happened, Kagome had been tackled to the ground.

He immediately turned, trying to get to her, but the name that she shouted stopped him dead in his tracks.

"INUYASHA!"


	10. Chapter 10

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 10

It was the name that Kagome shouted that had thrown Koga into a state of confusion, effectively stupefying him and halting all of his actions. All five of his senses were attempting to process the scene before him as he stood frozen, looking on. He willed the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins to cease.

He scolded himself for reacting as recklessly as he had.

 _You would think I'd be used to the chaos that surrounds this woman by now._

Koga looked on in disgust as the large white dog that had pinned Kagome to the ground, began slurping her face with reckless abandon. Its tail was wagging so ferociously that there were moments where the animal's feet would barely touch the ground. It saddened him deeply that such cunning apex predators had been bred down to… to this.

Wolves' connections with humans were strained ones. Humans had, centuries ago, formed a relationship with the animals, adapting them to assist in protection and hunting. As the centuries went on, undesirable traits were bred out of the animals, resulting in the dogs that existed today. Mostly all of the traits of their wolf ancestors had been dissolved over time.

Wolves were admirable creatures that lived in complex social units. The job of maintaining order and cohesion in these units fell to the alphas which were the only two animals in the pack who were allowed to breed. The second in command were the betas, which were followed by other mid-ranking wolves. The hierarchy ended with the omegas, the lowest ranking members of the pack.

The male alpha was not decided by birthright, it was a position that was earned, and the rein of the alpha male ended only if he was forced out by contenting male or if he died. Alphas mated for life with two exceptions to the rule. First, a new alpha male could replace the existing alpha female when assuming leadership. Or, if the existing alpha female died or couldn't produce pups, she could be replaced.

Packs used cooperative hunting tactics and had specialized forms of communication. The many moved, and lived as one. Each member of the hierarchy had special bonds with one another. Together they worked to ensure the safety of the next generation. They interacted with each other and mourned their dead. They were not meant to be solitary animals.

Dogs, from what Koga could tell, were the opposite. They were animals that were owned. They sometimes lived in packs, but those packs usually consisted of humans. They sometimes worked, but mostly existed for the amusement of their owners. They didn't hunt or raise their offspring. Puppies were passed out to new families of humans mostly for profit. Dogs did not mate. Male dogs consorted with any female dogs that they had access to, never forming a bond and never sticking around long enough to even meet their youngsters. Depending on the specialty of the breed, human owners arranged the sex between the animals themselves. Koga was sickened more by the behavior of the animals than by the decay of their shared linage.

Kagome was laughing and hugging the animal, while the beast continued to excitedly lick her face. Its berserk sniffing of her prompted it to clear its nose several times, spraying Kagome with mucus as it cleared its nasal passages. It followed the cleansing action by taking deeper whiffs of her scent.

 _Disgusting._

Due to the incessant licking, saliva began leaking out of the dog's mouth, a situation which the animal quickly rectified by shaking its head side to side vigorously, covering Koga in thick and foamy cords of drool.

Koga winced, barely stifling his gag reflex.

 _Ugh. The smell! I'm going to be sick!_

Kagome apparently did not seem to mind the spit and snot shower as much. She continued to pet, hug and coo to the animal, stimulating it further into a frenzy. The poor beast attempted to sit down several times, but couldn't position itself correctly onto the ground due to the frantic tail wagging situation.

A few minutes passed and Kagome finally sat up, but made no effort to stand. Instead, she took the animal's head into her hands so that she could look deeply into its eyes and speak to the creature. She told him how much she had missed him, how he was still her baby even though he was a big boy now, and how much she loved him, her precious, _Inuyasha_.

Koga's eyebrow twitched, realizing that he had in fact heard her earlier outburst correctly.

 _She named her dog…!_

He vaguely realized that he was scowling, but made no effort to smooth the expression of his face.

He watched on as the big dumb dog, that he refused to assign a name to, finally abandoned its quest to sit down and improvised by flopping itself sideways onto Kagome's lap, exposing it's stomach.

Kagome giggled, and began rubbing the animal's belly, which caused the animal to reflexively kick its leg in rhythm with her strokes. She began to converse with the animal. She asked if he was eating well and if he missed her. She asked if he was behaving himself. She chided him for chasing the neighbor's cat so long ago. She even asked how he had been sleeping lately.

The dog responded to her, whining, barking and yipping all the while.

Koga decided to interrupt as the idiotic conversation began to delve into the frequency of animal's bowel movements.

"Ahem!" Koga cleared his throat, hoping to finally gain Kagome's consideration.

As if noticing Koga for the first time, the animal snapped to attention, rolling back over onto its feet. It instantly quieted and studied him with its serious golden eyes. A second or two passed before the hair on the tuff of the animal's neck began to rise and it began to growl, its ears flattening and posture dropping into an attack position.

 _Of course you want to fight. Stupid, smelly, mutt…_

Koga instinctually lowered his head and began to growl in response.

* * *

Kagome studied the ridiculous scene before her.

 _He's going to fight my dog?_

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Neither party seemed to hear her. The growling further escalated with both combatants now baring their teeth.

 _Un-fucking-believable!_

Kagome got up. The scene before her oddly tugged at her memories, but that did nothing to quell the anger that was beginning to rise up from her chest.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted.

The big white dog snapped its head over to her, meeting her eyes.

"Sit boy!" she commanded.

The animal cringed and sat down onto the ground obediently, while Kagome stormed over to it, gently grabbing its collar and pulling its face to look at her.

"No." She said sternly. "No fighting with Koga."

The animal turned its head to the side as if what she was requesting of it was absolutely absurd.

 _That's right. Listen to your master as you were bred to do, you stupid obedient creature._

Kagome instantly wheeled around on Koga, pointing her finger right to his nose, effectively wiping the condescending smirk off of his face.

Koga felt his eyes cross as he followed the movement of her finger.

"Don't you ever, ever, EVER, lay a hand on Inuyasha. Do you hear me? I will never forgive you!" She spat, shoulders heaving with the intensity of her anger.

Koga's head also tilted to the side dumbly as he blinked several times, processing her warning.

"Are you serious? He just tried to attack me!" he sputtered. "Why the hell am I in trouble here?"

Kagome ignored him as she walked over to Inuyasha, taking his collar and walking him over to Koga.

"Let him smell your hand." She commanded.

"He can already smell me, Kagome. It doesn't work like that. That's something ridiculous that humans came up with and it is a surefire way to get bit." He chastised.

"Put out your hand."

Koga shot the dog a sideways glance before crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"No."

The dog barked in agreement.

Kagome huffed, exasperated.

Inuyasha stood up from his current position on the ground and forced his head under her arm, attempting to soothe her. She idly began to stroke his head, smiling at him. The animal barked a few times in response.

"Do you understand what he is saying?" she asked curiously.

"What?!"

"What is he saying?" she asked, comically remembering the way the demon wolf tribe would communicate with their wolves.

"What? I don't speak dog!" Koga retorted, insulted.

"But you can speak to wolves. It can't be that much different."

"Do you _hear_ yourself right now? That's like me saying that all humans should be able to understand each other because they are human. How discriminatory can you be?"

Kagome looked Koga over. The man looked completely miffed.

"Sorry. I didn't think of it that way."

"Can we please go now?" He pushed.

Kagome looked down to her canine companion, once again taking his head in her hands and leaning down to give him a great big kiss on his nose.

"Be a good boy, baby. I love you so much. I'll try to visit you again soon. Take good care of Mom, Sota and Grandpa."

The dog lowered its head and whined sadly.

Koga's attention snapped back to the animal as he studied it for a moment, his previous air of importance abruptly leaving him.

Inuyasha looked over at Koga and yipped a few times sadly before standing and pressing its large head against Kagome's thigh.

Koga looked over at Kagome, suddenly feeling ill.

 _Oh hell._

Koga began walking over to her, slowly pacing his steps. Time seemed to haze over his senses.

"Kagome?" He hesitated, his voice becoming low and soft.

He placed an arm around her before speaking again. "We have to leave. We can't stay here any longer."

"What's wrong?" She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt the urge to panic.

"We'll come back to visit one day, I promise. We just have to go now. Please, just come with me and let's go home."

 _Something is wrong._

She allowed Koga to lead her to the car. She spared Inuyasha one last hug before lowering herself into the Impreza's passenger seat. She watched from the window as Koga approached Inuyasha and affectionately rubbed him behind the ear before making his way around to the driver's seat.

The engine sprung to life and Koga took off, finally whisking her away.

* * *

The tears fell as if a damn had broken, hot and heavy, streaking her face. She struggled to catch her breath as the waves of grief crushed her, stifling her with their heavy depths.

The ride to Koga's Tokyo apartment was mostly made in silence. He kept her hand in his as he shifted the gears during the ride, occasionally soothing her knuckles with his thumb absentmindedly. She barely remembered entering his apartment, nor did she take in many of the details of the dwelling. Upon entering she had immediately taken a seat on his couch, eyes studying him expectantly.

He dropped to his knees before her, taking her hands in his. His eyes held hers as he told her about the passing of her grandfather, his soft words cutting into the very center of her heart. To her credit she did not fall into a state of hysterics, instead asking him how the man had died. Koga was not privy to the specifics, but informed her that he had been sick for some time and finally lost his battle two years prior.

 _I never even got the chance to say goodbye._

That was the knowledge that broke her heart, shattering it into numerous pieces within her and she openly wept. She wept for her memory of him and she wept for his loss. She cried both for her guilt and for his suffering.

Koga silently supported her, holding her tightly to him as the sobs wracked through her body. He stayed with her in this way, gently humming to her, rocking her, for what felt like an eternity. At some point, she was carried to the shower, the warm flowing water hiding her tears, while her lover tenderly washed her body and rinsed her hair, never once leaving her side.

Kagome did not know at what point she had finally succumbed to exhaustion, falling asleep in Koga's protective arms as he lay with her in his bed, stroking her hair.

She awoke some time later, her head held closely to his warm chest. She could hear the sound of his heartbeat and it soothed her.

She traced her fingers along his chiseled hips, the skin soft and warm to her touch. She breathed in his scent; he smelled of cut wood and of earth and all things wild, deeply musky and incredibly male. She instantly wanted him. She felt so incredibly vulnerable and raw and empty and she wanted so deeply to fill the void with all things him.

Koga shifted as his body reacted to the scent of her arousal, even when in the heavy hold of sleep. His hand soothed up her back before cupping the back of her head, tilting her face up towards him.

He studied her through cracked lids as if contemplating her emotional state and what he should do.

Kagome slowly ground her hips against his, silently voicing her request. Her lips parted in anticipation, as she ran her tongue across her bottom lip, inviting him to connect with her, inviting him in. Her breathing began to hitch, the increasing rapid puffs warming against his throat.

Koga rolled over onto her, continuing to study her face, before gently lowering his lips to hers, taking her in a slow and delicate kiss. He kissed her in this slack and prolonged way for what felt like an eternity, eventually releasing her mouth to run his tongue down her neck, breaking from time to time to nibble on her skin. His shaft was grinding against her core, slowly and methodically, creating a rhythm that threated to break her.

Kagome's hands ran down his smooth back slowly, gripping at the muscled flesh with her nails with each thrust of his hips. The sound the man was making was slowly driving her into a frenzy, a low possessive grumble emanating from his chest, vibrating through her.

Koga slid down Kagome's body, taking her soft perfect breasts into his mouth one at a time, flicking and teasing the nipples into sharp points with his tongue before gently dragging them across his bottom teeth. The movements caused Kagome to arch her hips against him and grind into his stomach. He continued to suck, tease and rub her breasts until her thrusts had become forceful, her scent changing into something exotic and deep, communicating her desperate need.

"Please." She drawled into his ear. "I need you, Koga. Baby, please."

Her voice was husky and coated with passion. The drawl of the way she said his name, sent electricity through the nerve endings in his cock. He swore he could orgasm just from listening to her say his name so submissively to him.

Koga rose to lean over her, his hands rolling down her neck, stopping only in their reverent trail to wrap around the backs of her knees, lifting her legs to rest onto each of his shoulders.

He dipped back down in search of her mouth which he took slowly while she nibbled on his lips, her hands wrapping themselves around his hair.

He broke the kiss to watch her as he slowly entered her, filling her to the hilt.

Her head tilted back in primal ecstasy as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Mmmm. Koga. Shit." She hummed, her voice taking on a pleading edge.

Koga slowly slid back out before repeating the movement again, this time allowing his eyes to close as he embraced the feel of her. A few seconds passed before he began thrusting into her in a slow and tortuous rhythm.

"You are mine." he whispered demandingly, his teeth dragging down her ear as he pumped slowly inside of her.

 _You're damn straight._

All of the things Koga was doing to her were slowly driving her insane. She was so close to the edge. The previous emptiness she felt had been filled; her mind was no longer capable of holding onto any thoughts, just the feel and sound of him.

She was almost there.

Her hands clutched at his hair roughly as her body tightened around him. She had bit her lip so hard that she had drawn blood, the scent of which did not go undetected for more than a moment. Koga forcefully took her mouth as Kagome orgasmed beneath him. Her release was almost painful as she shuddered violently against him and her inner muscles cruelly tugged at him, milking him for his seed.

Koga pulled out only to slam back inside of her; putting his weight behind the harsh thrust and loosing himself within his own orgasm, groaning into her mouth as he pumped into her reflexively. He moved his head to the side of her face, attempting to catch his breath while Kagome ghosted her nails over his back.

Eventually Koga rolled over to his side, taking Kagome with him, dropping an arm over her waist, anchoring her against him.

Kagome pressed an expressive kiss into his chest, over his rapid heartbeat.

"Thank you," she hesitated, "for everything." She said, slightly feeling ashamed of how easily she allowed herself to become vulnerable in front of him.

Koga cracked open an eye, lifting his finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Don't" he said. "Just… don't."

She nuzzled her head into his chest. "I appreciate it. That's all. Thank you."

Koga said nothing, his hand drawing invisible circles against her back.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat." He stated groggily.

"No, that's ok. Thank you."

"I like feeding you." He muttered huskily.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Later. I promise. I'm not hungry right now."

He nodded before closing his eyes again, his breathing becoming slow and balanced once again.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs flooding her senses.

Her stomach groaned.

She dragged herself out of bed, feeling as though she had aged twenty years. She'd been through hell.

Realizing that her suitcase was still in the car, she picked a random drawer in Koga's bedroom and pulled out a t-shirt. She pulled the shirt over her head and pulled her hair up into a haphazard pony tail. She hoped Koga had an extra toothbrush lying around his bathroom, as she went off to investigate.

Koga had just finished plating the food when Kagome stumbled into his kitchen. Something prideful tugged at his chest when he realized she was wearing one of his shirts. She looked incredibly small while wearing the large item. He also noticed she wore her hair up, noting how it softened the seriousness of her face.

"Good morning," he drawled, "how did you sleep?"

"Like death." She answered, moodily, rising onto her tip toes to wrap her arms around him and place a chaste kiss onto his lips.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather." He said, as he released her.

"Yea. Me too. I do plan on paying my respects after this whole thing is over." She stated, motioning widely with her arm.

The couple sat down and ate. Koga paused from his meal from time to time to feed her bites from his plate, watching proudly as she fed from what he offered her.

"What time is it?" she asked between bites.

Koga flicked his wrist, checking his watch.

"It is 9:00 hours."

"Only a few more hours to go before this alert goes out." She stated absently, thoughts falling back to Circuit. "I hope he was able to manage everything without running into any trouble."

"He'll come through. He always does. He lives for this kind of thing. Hacking into R.O.O.T would allow him to die a happy man." He joked.

"I'll bet."

"One thing that still needs to be resolved is the location of Sleeper. I wonder where he is? I doubt he would have left Japan. He is probably still waiting for me to somehow find him."

"How long do you think he'll wait before he assumes that you're dead?" Koga asked.

"Not sure."

 _The last time I felt his presence was back at the house._ She remembered. _The connection was faint, but the pull was indicating he was still around, just out of reach, North of my location._

 _Tokyo is North East of Osaka._

Kagome pondered this bit before sitting backwards into her chair and closing her eyes, taking deep calming breaths in an attempt to center herself.

"Kagome?"

"I'm ok. Just checking something." She stated.

Her powers filled the room around her, snaking around Koga for a moment before expanding outwards as she focused on Sleeper's energy.

Koga watched on as Kagome went into her trance. On previous occasions he could never sense anything related to what she was doing. Today however, he felt a slight warm heat ghost around him.

Kagome's eyes flew open as she flew forward grabbing onto Koga's shirt from across the table.

"He's not far from here! He's in the South!" she exclaimed excitedly.


	11. Chapter 11

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 11

The duo had quickly disbanded after Kagome's declaration at the breakfast table.

She had bolted outside for a moment, only to return with her suitcase, scrambling to change into her tactical clothing.

Meanwhile, Koga dressed hurriedly and began arming himself from the weapon supply that he had kept hidden within one of the apartment's walls. He selected his lightweight Urbana rifle along with two Glocks and a large military issued combat knife, affixing each to his person.

After dressing Kagome also armed herself. She almost jumped for joy upon seeing the Recurve hunting bow within Koga's stash. She selected the weapon along with a healthy reserve of arrows. She also grabbed a Glock and two clips, affixing them to her waist.

 _They really should make concealable bows._ She thought to herself, as she wrapped the bow around her. _If it weren't entirely impossible to bring it along with me on all of my undercover missions, I'd never be without it._

Once suited up and armed, the couple looked each other over for only a moment before nodding in silent agreement that they were ready, and made a beeline for the car.

"What's the plan?" Koga asked excitedly as the Impreza shot down the Tōmei Expressway.

"Depending on Sleeper's location, you can either cover me from afar while I try to make contact with him, or you can shadow me closely."

"I'm not leaving your side, Kagome. I'm not doing the shadowing bullshit." He snapped.

"You have to Koga. Sleeper doesn't know that we know anything about the corruption within R.O.O.T. I need to make contact with him first. If he sees you with me, he's going to bolt. He has no idea you're clean."

Sensing his worry, she grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb against his fingers before bringing his palm up to her mouth, kissing it.

"You can stay close, but you can't be seen. Not until I've spoken to him first. Once I've done that, I'll give you a signal."

Koga didn't want to be too far from Kagome, but he couldn't argue with her sound logic.

"Alright. Let's see what type of location we're dealing with once you find him, and I'll back you up from the shadows." He grumbled.

Koga's frustrated musings were interrupted by the hum of his cell phone which had begun vibrating on the dashboard. He reluctantly pulled his hand free from Kagome's grasp as he reached for it taking note of the caller.

It was Circuit.

"Why the hell is _he_ contacting me?" He said, picking up the call.

"I told you not to contact me by electronic means." He angrily huffed into the receiver.

Kagome was not able to make out the muted ramblings on the other end of the line, so she instead tried to piece the conversation together by listening to Koga's responses.

"Animal Prominence Association?" He questioned. "Who are they?"

Koga nodded his head several times, sparing small noises in acknowledgement from time to time.

"Ok. I'll tell her. How's everything else going?" He asked, as his voice dropped a few octaves.

"Great." He said, hanging up the line.

Kagome looked Koga over expectantly, waiting for him to fill her in on the details of Circuit's phone call.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Apparently the guy that tried to take you out is a member of the Animal Prominence Association. They're a global animal rights group, but they utilize terrorist type tactics to get their message across."

"So they're like P.E.T.A?" She asked, rolling the information over in her mind.

"No, they're much worse that P.E.T.A. I've never heard of them, but Circuit did some research. Apparently, this group's philosophy is that the human race needs to be wiped out entirely in order to restore balance to the world. They've been known to do small time bombings from time to time. They've always been a limited operation so they've never garnered much attention from anyone.

"A group of humans who wants to eliminate humans?" She said, laughing.

"Humans truly are self destructive creatures. I'm not surprised that such a thing exists."

Sadly, Kagome had to agree with him. It wasn't at all surprising that there would be a terrorist group comprised of humans attempting to eradicate all of humanity.

"Sounds kind of like a cult if you ask me. After wiping out humanity, they probably have the special Kool-Aid* ready for a celebratory toast." She said, expressing her thoughts out loud.

"So, why would this guy be trying to kill me?" She asked curiously.

"The guy had a long criminal record. He was nothing more than a thug. It seems as though his services were out for hire."

"It still doesn't explain why someone is trying to have me taken out." She said dejectedly.

"No it doesn't." Koga agreed.

"Anyway, how's the hack coming along?" She said, her thoughts now traveling down a different path.

"Circuit finished early and is overly proud of himself. He's actually going to post those files within the hour. Maybe if all goes smoothly, R.O.O.T will give us a nice fat bonus for our efforts." He stated, conceitedly.

"That would be nice." She giggled. "I'd just settle for a little bit of time with you before I am returned to base." She said honestly.

Koga's features momentarily twisted in panic before he was able to stop them.

Pulling his eyes from the road for a moment, he looked over at Kagome.

"We'll figure something out." He said, not sure if he was reassuring her or himself.

For some reason her leaving him had never crossed his mind throughout this entire mission. The thought of spending one night without her left him with an empty void in his heart.

He began imagining all the paperwork, red tape and security clearances that would be needed to court someone stationed on one of R.O.O.T's many home bases.

First, they'd need to file notification of the relationship with human resources, then they would need to fill out numerous confidentiality agreements, in addition to the ones they originally signed upon their initial recruitment. They would also receive spontaneous "visits" from the Interrogation Department from time to time, to ensure that they were not sharing any secret departmental or mission specific knowledge. In order to see her, he'd need to put in the request weeks in advance so that he'd have the necessary clearance just to get through the front door. He would also need to pass through several additional rounds of security just to finally get to her.

 _We'll figure something out._ He repeated to himself. He'd do anything he needed to do to keep her. He wasn't letting go.

"Of course we will." She said reassuringly, reclaiming his hand and squeezing it.

"I have plenty of personal time which I can use to visit." She stated. "Do you have a lot of downtime between missions?" She asked.

Koga contemplated this. "Sometimes I have weeks before a new assignment comes through. I could always come to visit you in between."

 _If I ever wanted to surprise her with flowers, they'd be dead by the time I walk through her office door._

"We'll do that then." She said, soothingly. However the plan did nothing to ease her sense of loss.

* * *

"We need to get off here." She pointed at the upcoming exit.

Kagome supervised the remainder of the drive, finally leading the duo to the entrance of Yoyogi Park. Upon arrival, the team immediately scrambled to exit the car and blend in with their surroundings.

Yoyogi Park was one of Tokyo's largest parks. It was large enough to hide in, but there would be civilians scattered throughout, especially during the day. They had to be careful.

"He's so close." Kagome murmured, as she slowly followed the thick cord of energy through the trees that were outlining the expanse of the park.

"I know. I can smell him." Koga responded.

The team had been slowly walking for ten minutes, keeping to the trees, when they came upon a small clearing with a large cherry tree in its center. There was a thick rope tied tightly wrapped around the base of the tree.

"The energy trail ends at the tree." Kagome whispered.

"Let's circle around and see if we can catch a glimpse of the other side." Koga whispered.

Kagome nodded.

The team silently twisted their way around, stopping only when finally able to fully see the main tree in question.

A blonde girl, who couldn't have been more than 8 years old, was tied there. Duct tape was roughly affixed to her mouth. The child was hanging from her hands. Her eyes were wide with terror.

 _What the fuck IS this?_

As if hearing his thoughts, Kagome whispered, "That's him."

Koga sniffed the air attempting to detect the presence of potential attackers but couldn't determine anything. There were too many human and animal scents surrounding them at this point within the park, there was no way to distinguish if any of them were a threat.

As if following his lead, Kagome also reached out with her powers, but couldn't pick up on any imminent threats, nor could she recognize the spiritual signatures of anyone that she knew.

She began to walk forward attempting to reach the tree when Koga roughly grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back.

"We have to release him. We can't just leave him there." She whispered. "Cover me."

Koga did not release his hold on her shoulder.

"I will go."

He didn't allow her much time to argue as he slipped past her into the clearing, making his way over to the child bound to the tree.

 _You really can be such a stubborn asshole sometimes! This is NOT what we talked about damnit!_

She released her Glock from its holster and took a firing stance, tracking Koga's position as he walked, covering his movements.

The small girl immediately noticed Koga as he approached her and attempted to shake her head. She was grunting in a hushed manner, as if attempting to speak.

"Sleeper." He whispered. "I'm a friend of Wraith's. She's waiting in the trees behind me. We know about Enzyme and we know about the dirty agents. We need to talk to you. I'm here to help."

The child's eyes closed for a moment, processing the information, before flipping open again in the same urgent panic. Her grunts were becoming more violent and hysterical as Koga worked to cut down the rope that binding her hands.

"You have to be quiet. You'll draw attention and we're in a public place." Koga instructed.

Sleeper would not calm down.

Kagome silently watched the interaction before her, wondering what exactly Sleeper had been put through before they had found him. Something about this didn't feel right at all. Sleeper was basically being served to them on a silver platter. She took a moment to scan the area again, not picking up on any threats. She was surrounded by numerous people and animals within the park. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but the way Sleeper was acting was setting off alarm bells.

She stole a look around her and caught a quick movement to her left behind the trees. She stared in the direction for a moment before a twig snapping to her right diverted her focus.

She was being surrounded.

She called out to her powers, but yet again, there was no indication of a threat.

 _What the fuck is going on here?_

She ignored her current situation for just a moment to focus her attention back on Koga. Above all else, she had to protect him.

He had just cut Sleeper down, but the child attempted to escape him, running towards the trees. Koga grabbed the little girl's arm, pulling her back over to him roughly, while she struggled against his chest. She used her free hand to grab for the duct tape, frantically attempting to free her mouth.

Kagome ripped her eyes away from Koga to take another look at her surroundings.

 _Oh my God!_ Her mind screamed.

Four wolves had surrounded her. The animals were calmly watching the clearing as Koga struggled with the child ahead, paying her no mind.

Kagome's mind raced as she, once again, looked back at Koga from over the barrel of her gun.

Sleeper had finally managed to rip the duct tape off and was frantically trying to pull something out of his mouth.

 _A bomb._

Time slowed down.

Koga and Kagome both froze at the shared realization, unable to move.

A second or two passed before Koga's instincts finally kicked in, his body moving before his mind could have any say in the matter. He immediately released his hold on Sleeper, instead grabbing the child's arm. He called upon all of his demonic strength as he swung the girl around him violently several times before releasing her, launching her skywards.

The action immediately animated the wolves who quickly took off in Koga's direction.

* * *

Sleeper soared up past the treetops, clearing the park by about 20 meters before Kagome's powers kicked up into full force, warning her of the impeding danger.

She clearly understood the message and knew she only had seconds before the bomb would go off.

 _Please make it in time!_ Her mind screamed, as she dropped the Glock, left hand flying backwards to position her bow, right hand sweeping over to her arrows.

With speed that she did not think she had been capable of, she positioned the arrow in the bow, her body sweeping over to follow Sleeper's airborne movement.

The arrow burst to life using her spiritual energy as accelerant.

"Hit the mark!" She screamed, releasing the arrow in a burst of light. The arrow pierced Sleeper's throat seconds before the bomb detonated, covering the sky in a blanket of protective blue light.

The protective blanket shielded most of the damage, but it did not completely mitigate the entire force of the explosion. The heat of the blast blew down from above, bombarding everyone in the park below.

Kagome's powers instinctually engulfed her, shielding her from the heat, but could do nothing as she was blasted aside as if made of paper, eventually crashing hard into a nearby tree.

Koga too had been blasted away from his position in the clearing. He was sent flying backwards, eventually managing to grab onto a tree branch which allowed him to ride out the remainder of the blast from the treetops. As he dropped back down to the ground below, he came eye to eye with four snarling wolves that were waiting for him.

He stumbled backwards, attempting to put some distance between them, as he struggled to make sense of his current situation.

The thick confusion combined with the temporary hearing loss and the overwhelming stench of detonated sulfur deadened most of his predatory senses. He was too slow to notice the flurry of activity that had sprung into life around him, and for that, he paid the price.

The first bullet burned as it blew through his lightweight armor into his shoulder, but the pain was bearable. However, the second blast that tore through his knee was excruciating, stealing his breath away as he collapsed momentarily onto the grassy floor.

When he attempted to rise, his forehead was met with the business end of a handgun, effectively stopping his efforts.

"Time to go." The man holding the gun instructed, the words echoing through Koga's muffled hearing. "The boss lady is waiting for you."

Koga attempted to look around, searching desperately for Kagome but he could not see her. He sniffed frantically at the air, but the chemicals from the explosion had deadened his sense of smell entirely.

Another man approached Koga from behind, hitting the back of his skull roughly with the butt of his weapon, quickly knocking him unconscious.

As Koga's world faded to black, his last thoughts were of Kagome smiling up at him seductively through half hooded lids.

* * *

Kagome scrambled from her crumpled position at the foot of a tree. The blast had stripped her of her hearing and the sound of the world was coming through as a high pitched ringing in her ears. She stumbled repeatedly as she tried to get back onto her feet. Her head was pounding from its earlier impact against the tree and she struggled to stifle the nausea that threatened to overtake her.

Disoriented, she swung her head around in slow broad sweeps, attempting to look for Koga, but she wasn't able to see him. She shook her head several times, trying to clear the haze that clouded her senses. The action caused her to vomit violently into the grass below.

A few minutes passed as she focused on her breathing, willing her powers to surround her and sending them forth to find Koga. Her breath hitched as immediate warmth flooded through her body, he was very close to her. But, the knowledge did little to alleviate her suffocating sense of worry.

After a few forced moments the nausea finally subsided and she began feeling a little more centered. She quickly hobbled Eastward from her position. Her footsteps were intentional and heavy as she tried to avoid falling down again. She went on this way for what felt like an eternity, understanding that Koga was moving quickly away from her.

Her hearing slowly began to return. The high pitched ringing sound was now replaced with sirens, screaming and helicopters flooding into the background. She struggled to pull her phone from her pocket, not sparing any attention for the R.O.O.T file alert message that currently occupied the main screen of her phone.

She dialed the General, no longer giving a shit about who could be listening, silently praying that he could somehow help her.

"Wraith! Where the hell are you?!" Yamada shouted into the line. "You haven't checked in in over…"

Kagome abruptly cut him off. "You're being bugged, but I need your help!" She shouted. "Yoyogi Park. I'm in Yoyogi Park! Sleeper is dead and a bomb has gone off. Many civilians have been hurt. I am on the ground, but injured. Koga is missing! I am trying to find him!" Her head was pounding as she struggled to communicate.

The line went silent for a moment.

"Who is missing?"

"Ko... Fang! Fang is missing! He's here, but he's getting away from me! Something is wrong! I need help."

The line went silent again.

Kagome had no patience left. "You're being bugged Yamada! I can't stay on the line. Send help damnit! Make sure that any agents you send are your most trusted and aren't dirty. I need your fucking help!"

There was only a brief pause before the authoritative voice from the other end of the phone responded. "Understood."

The line went dead.

The cord of energy that Kagome had been following began to thin slightly.

 _He's getting further and further away. Stay still damnit! I'm coming!_

Kagome broke out into a limping run. She didn't get very far before she was slightly pushed backwards by the whips of wind that were coming from a low hanging police helicopter that swept past her. It landed somewhere out of sight, far to the East of her location.

Kagome continued to run alongside the cord of energy, when it slowly began to lift upwards into the sky.

 _The helicopter? Are the police taking him?_

For a moment the thought provided some relief. At least he would receive medical attention if needed, and she would be able to find him. It'd be easy to get him away from the police as well.

 _Why would the police be over in this remote area? There are no injured civilians here. They came to this area directly, bypassing the rest of the park._

Realization dawned on her.

"No!" she screamed.

The helicopter began to fly away, leaving a screaming Kagome in its wake.

Her mind scrambled, digesting the gravity of the situation.

 _I can't chance firing on them. I could end up killing him._

She had no choice but to watch the helicopter go.

For the first time in many years, Kagome momentarily felt very small and helpless as she waited for her backup to arrive. That is, until the thick fury of rage quickly replaced it.

 _I will find you, Koga. Mark my words. I will kill anyone that lays a hand on you. I will NOT lose you again._ She swore, determination filling her eyes.

 _Wait for me._

 _*Adaptation of the American saying, "Don't drink the Kool-Aid" which refers to the Jonestown Massacre._


	12. Chapter 12

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 12

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she had lost him. Two weeks of hell without him.

Kagome had hidden herself in Yoyogi Park for two hours until she was found by Yamada's makeshift rescue squad, which was solely comprised of two of her subordinates. Upon seeing the familiar faces, Kagome allowed herself to collapse into their care.

"We've got you, Rai! Don't you worry! We're taking you home!" Her second in command, Frisk, shouted back to her from the rescue vehicle's driver's seat. She had been temporarily incapacitated, and was being tended to by her other subordinate, Quake, in the back of the car.

 _Home._

The word nearly broke her.

Home had never been a place.

 _Home is wherever I am with him._

The frantic, bumpy ride felt as though it had taken hours before she was transported back by plane to home base. Upon her arrival, she was immediately taken in for medical care where she had begun treatment for a concussion.

The General personally visited her bedside and made daily visits with her after her release, keeping her updated on the existing internal state of disarray.

Thanks to Circuit's data leak, R.O.O.T had been in a frantic state of audit.

Internal Affairs had been out in full force, investigating all existing agents and their past movements within the organization. A small number of agents had gone rogue after the leak and Internal Affairs had begun utilizing the Intelligence, Reconnaissance and Assassination Departments to locate, recapture or eliminate them. Many ongoing daily projects were put on hold as members of these departments were flooded with these new priority missions.

The Technology Department was working around the clock to pinpoint all information that had recently been accessed by anyone within the organization. They were struggling to identify questionable data access that fell outside of each agent's daily or mission specific duties. Circuit had even been called out of retirement in order to assist.

The Medical Research Department was the most impacted. Their departmental leader had gone missing and they lost several scientists after the shake down, on top of which, they were struggling to find a cure for Enzyme's bio-virus before it could be released.

The Interrogation Department had its hands full as well. Any rogue agents that were recaptured had immediately been brought within their department's walls to be "broken down". The Interrogation agents had certain gifts that they did not hesitate to use in order to forcefully gather information. All of the rogue agents that had been brought there had yet to been seen again.

The Human Resources Department was quickly trying to scout and sign new agents to help fill the void left within the many departments.

The information that R.O.O.T had been able to gather in such a short time, on such limited resources, had been impressive. They had been able to figure out that a dirty agent from the Technology Department, named Virtual, had been ghosting into the General's computer for two years, reviewing and manipulating all of the data that the General would access, including mission briefs. The traitor, who was now in the loving care of the Interrogation Department, would download confidential information and establish a foreign IP address in order to send it to Enzyme, his co-conspirator in the Middle East.

The secret research lab where Enzyme had been conducting his experiments had immediately been raided within hours of Circuit's data leak, but the location had been completely abandoned prior to R.O.O.T's infiltration. Enzyme was days ahead of them, having been tipped off by Virtual at the time that Kagome first received her assignment to track down Sleeper.

The Animal Prominence Association had taken responsibility for the bombing in the park, and R.O.O.T was scrambling to gather intel on them.

"It's a goddamn mess!" Yamada cursed, sucking his teeth in aggravation. "This entire thing is a goddamn mess!"

Kagome partially ignored the man's rant as she continued to type away at her computer, sending orders to her Alpha team that she had out looking for the A.P.A.

"Are you listening to me, Wraith?"

Kagome slammed her fist down on the desk, momentarily startling Yamada, and effectively shutting the man up.

"It doesn't matter!" She shouted, desperately trying to center herself by rubbing her throbbing temples.

"The only thing that matters is finding Fang, and that's the one fucking thing that nobody seems to know anything about." She spat, feeling murderous.

She appreciated the man's daily informational visits, but he was starting to work at her very last nerve.

"I'd watch the backtalk if I were you." Yamada warned. "You wouldn't want to be booted off this project for something as stupid as insubordination, would you?" He threatened.

He huffed as the silence stretched out between them.

"I get it, Wraith. I want to find him too. I don't know what happened between the two of you…", he paused studying her.

 _Fang has always been the quite the playboy._

"But you can't lose your shit on this. You need to stay focused and keep your emotions out of this. We are going to find him. We just need a lead. We have no idea who kidnapped him or why."

Kagome personally looked at the Tokyo police reports that the Intel department had hacked. The police reports had claimed that one of their helicopters had been stolen when responding to the bombing in the park. The helicopter remained missing. Its internal GPS location device had apparently been removed prior to take off.

"I feel like the information is staring us in the face but we are unable to piece it together." She bit out, frustration lacing her voice.

The General leaned over and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "We are the best in the world, Wraith. We took a hit recently, but we're stronger for it. Trust in your colleagues and please, trust in me. We will find him." He promised her, his voice full of compassion.

The General's words did little to loosen the knot that she had been carrying around in her stomach for the last two weeks. She couldn't even remember the last time she had slept or ate properly. Any private moment that she did not spend investigating, was spent using her powers to try to search for him.

She knew it would be impossible to establish a trail on him from her current location in South Korea, but she wouldn't stop trying. Although a directional cord would not form due to the distance, she amazingly could sense his spirit and the knowledge pushed her forward each and every day since his disappearance.

Apparently, her powers had upgraded a bit.

"Thank you." She said, realizing Yamada was waiting for a response from her. "Thank you for having my back."

The General released his hand from its nest on her shoulder and began to exit her office.

"Oh, General?" She cleared her throat. "Is it possible that I speak with Circuit?"

"Go right ahead. He's scrambling around the Tech department. Feel free to go over there and talk to him if it helps you to feel any better." He called over his shoulder as he exited the office.

Kagome jumped to her feet, quickly making her way through the maze of cubicles over to the building's elevators.

* * *

Koga awoke in a cold dank room. His senses were clouded and his thoughts jumbled. He was vaguely aware that he was tied to the… _hospital bed?_

He was also somewhat aware that he was being drugged. His arms were bound within tight restraints and he lacked the minute amount of energy that was needed to attempt to pull the IV out from his vein.

 _Where am I?_

He slowly tried to piece together the incident that brought him here, but was constantly interrupted by images of Kagome's face.

 _Please be alive. Please be ok._

He struggled to look around his room but could not move his head.

 _Had she been taken, too?_

The thought that she could be in danger panicked him, but the additional adrenaline did not provide enough energy to move more than a few fingers on his right hand.

"How are you feeling?" A female questioned off somewhere to his right, as if noticing the movement of his fingers. "You've been healing pretty nicely."

Koga could not speak. His eyes shifted around the room, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Of all of the people to be working for R.O.O.T," the voice chided. "I never would have expected you."

Koga's features slightly crinkled into the ghost of a frown.

 _This voice is familiar._

He tried unsuccessfully to clear his drug induced fog.

"You can imagine my surprise when one of my officers picked up on your scent on a routine robbery call." She said sweetly. "We all thought you died ages ago." She paused, apparently studying him.

Koga closed his eyes, focusing on the voice. His hearing was somewhat warped, it was if the speaker was talking slowly and it was difficult for him to piece the sentences together.

"I had to make the trip just to confirm it for myself." She said. "Who would have thought that, Koga, former leader of the Demon Wolf tribe, had become a befuddled criminal." She laughed.

"Of course that wasn't really the case now, was it?"

Koga's eyes flew open in recognition.

"Perhaps you'll want to provide your special _services_ to an organization with a little less corruption in the future." She went on. "If it weren't for the intel that was passed along to me the following day about the appearance of that little rat in Osaka, along with the file summaries and photos of the two agents that were sent in to find him, I never would have believed it."

 _Ayame, what the fuck are you doing!?_

"Sucks for you, really," she continued, "you gave us all the information that we needed. We investigated that house, and wouldn't you know it, the basement was drenched in your, and that spy's, scent. It didn't take us long at all to track that child down." She stated, conceitedly.

"Well, I guess with police resources combined with the use of the wolves, you never really stood a chance." She said.

"Ayame. Why are you doing this?" Koga drawled out, his speech slurred.

The woman paused for several moments before speaking again.

"It's been such a long time since I've heard that name. I never realized how much I missed it." She said, sadly.

"Where is Wraith?"

Koga internally congratulated himself for managing to use Kagome's code name.

The question seemed to switch Ayame's gears.

"Going forward, you might want to try to keep your dick in your pants when working, Koga. It really helps in order to keep a clear head and make logical decisions, know what I mean? It's pretty easy to trail someone that you've practically screwed into next week. Your _bonding_ scent was all over that agent. If the bitch were here, I'd ask if you two had set a date for a mating ceremony yet."

"Bonding… scent?" Koga trailed off, attempting to communicate.

 _That certainly explains the possessiveness._

"In all my life I never thought I'd ever catch a whiff of it. The smell is actually quite lovely." She giggled. "If so many years hadn't passed, I might actually be jealous." She teased.

"Where is she?" He repeated, interrupting her ramblings.

"She's dead." She informed him robotically. "It would have been over quickly, but you two idiots decided to switch positions at the last moment before "saving" Sleeper."

 _Dead?_

"Dying slowly from injuries sustained from a bomb is a pretty shitty way to go, don't you think? It would have been much better if she had been the one to cut the little spy down from that tree. Then there wouldn't have been any pain. She would have died instantly."

 _Kagome's dead?_

"She really was pretty hard to get rid of." Ayame, mused. "But, I guess when you use sublevel assassins you get sublevel work." She huffed. "I tried killing her to lure you out of hiding, but the bitch managed to kill my hitmen before we could get to you."

She cleared her throat before speaking and her voice took on a hateful tone as she continued.

Koga was no longer able to hear any of Ayame's twisted ramblings.

His eyes had closed, mind filling with images of Kagome covered in blood, staring up at him with cold lifeless eyes.

A slow burning rage began building within him, burning his very veins with its molten intensity.

Ayame was interrupted from her one sided conversation as Koga's heart monitor began beeping at a faster tempo.

"Poor dear, you must be upset." She tisked as she walked over to Koga's IV. "It is so very painful to lose a mate. But, the last thing that I need right now is you surrendering to your demonic bloodlust and tearing this place apart." She said, as she greatly increased the drip of the sedative.

Ayame crossed over into Koga's slowly fading vision, leaning over him so that he could finally meet her cold green eyes.

"I'm going to restore this world and return it to its non-human inhabitants, something you were too much of a pussy to do back when you reined." She spat. "Be happy, Koga. I've reserved you a front row seat."

* * *

Kagome finally tracked Circuit down. He was on a laptop, hiding in the dark, in one of the Tech Department's conference rooms.

"Doesn't that hurt your eyes?" She asked him upon entering the room.

The little owl looked up at her from behind his thick glasses and shook his head.

Kagome took a seat next to him. "I need to talk to you, but I need to make sure I can trust you with what I am about to tell you." She stated.

Circuit looked at her waiting for her to go on.

 _He's back to not speaking, I see._

"I need you to talk, damnit. This is important." She growled, once again rubbing her temples.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, sheepishly.

"I need to know that what we speak about right now stays between us. No matter what." She demanded.

"I can try. Depends on what you have to tell me, and if the Interrogation Squad gets a hold of me, all bets are off."

She sighed to herself.

 _Good enough I guess._

"Do you know anything about the presence of demons in our society?" She whispered.

Circuit studied her for a moment before erupting into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"I'm being serious! Stop laughing!" She yelled, venom dripping from her voice.

Circuit attempted to stifle his laughter. "Have you lost your mind?" He asked.

"I'm about to." She threatened, effectively shutting the little owl up.

"Look. It's a long story, but there are demons amongst us. They assimilated into human society centuries ago and they have special powers. Powers that we would classify as "gifts" within this organization." She said.

Circuit worked to process this information.

"Fang is one of these, people." She told him, her voice dropping down several octaves. "That's why he's able to stay so young and that's why he's able to track as well as he can."

Circuit became still, giving Kagome his full attention.

"He is a wolf demon, and long ago, he used to command all the wolves in Japan."

Circuit began to shake his head.

"No! Please stay with me. I need you to believe me. His life could depend on it!" She pleaded, as she placed her hand over his.

The physical contact kept Circuit rooted in place.

 _Perverted old man!_

"Anyway," she grit out, trying to move the conversation along, "that day in the park, four wolves appeared before the bomb went off. My powers didn't warn me that they were any threat. They just showed up and their complete attention was focused on Fang."

Her thoughts replayed the animal's appearance to her, along with their immediate departure, after Koga had flung Sleeper into the air.

"Once Fang had thrown Sleeper into the air as a way to protect the civilians on the ground, the wolves flipped out and took off after him."

"What are you getting at?" Circuit asked, his voice taking on an air of frustration.

Kagome struggled to keep herself from punching him.

"It makes no sense that four members of an endangered species would just pop up at a public park randomly. It also makes no sense that they would attack Fang, who is a wolf demon."

 _Wolves wouldn't attack a wolf demon unless they were under orders from another, higher ranking wolf demon to do so._

"Wolves are wild animals. They don't discriminate who they attack."

"For someone so smart, you're actually pretty stupid." she retorted. "Wolves aren't the crazed beasts that appear in the old time stories that were used to scare misbehaving children. They are social animals that live for the shared survival of their pack. They do not attack humans unless they are threatened or starving."

Circuit began to stand up, abruptly calling their little meeting off.

"Please, don't leave. I'm not finished!" Kagome said, angrily.

"I'm not here to be insulted. You've very obviously lost your mind, Miss Wraith. Maybe that concussion was little more severe than the medical team had previously lead you to believe. You should probably lie down and rest; you've been working yourself too hard."

"I need your help, Circuit. Don't you want to find Fang? Isn't he your friend?"

"Look, it's obvious to me and everyone else here that you're hopelessly in love with him, Wraith. And love, makes us do stupid things sometimes. But, seriously, do you even hear the crap that is coming out of your mouth right now? Wolf demons? Come on!"

 _Obvious… that you're hopelessly in love with him, Wraith._

"I know what it looks like, Circuit. All I'm asking is for a favor. Can you please look into the Animal Prominence Association and see if they have any ties to the purchase or protection of wolves?" She said, her voice had become urgent and pleading. "I need your help. I'll owe you one!"

Kagome held the owl's magnified eyes with hers.

"Oh, fine. I'll give you a few hours of my time." He spat out, frustrated.

Kagome walked over to him, taking the little man in a firm hug. "Thank you." She whispered, before turning and exiting the conference room.

 _Damn all beautiful women straight to hell!_ Circuit's mind shouted, as he seated himself, getting back to work on his laptop.

* * *

Kagome was aware that the sun would be rising in a few hours, but the knowledge was not enough to motivate her to leave her office and try to get some much needed sleep.

She sighed as she looked at her image in the bathroom mirror.

She had lost a few pounds and her cheeks had become slightly hollowed. Her hair, which had always been pulled back into a tightly wound bun, sat atop her head in a messy pony tail. Her suit was wrinkled and crumpled.

She knew she was pushing herself too hard, but she couldn't stop moving. Every time that she did, she was haunted by all of her fears surrounding him.

 _Was he being tortured? Was he being fed? Was he cold? Was he injured? Is he dying?_

Her brain would repeat this torturous questioning over and over again. And then, images would flash through her mind. She would picture him hurting, calling out to her for help, reaching for her. His face was always behind her lids.

Kagome splashed cold water over her face, trying to reel her frantic thoughts back in, attempting to lock them away.

 _I'm losing it._ She thought as she made her way back to her desk.

 _Koga, where the hell are you?!_

Kagome plopped herself into her chair, rubbing her eyes before focusing her attention back to the Tokyo police reports, trying to review the information for what felt like the millionth time.

 _Bunch of idiots._ She thought to herself. _How the hell do you lose a fucking helicopter?_ _Either you're entirely full of shit, or completely incompetent._

Her fingers ghosted over her keyboard as she attempted to look up the leader of the moronic rescue squad.

 _Nepotism was most likely at work when that guy was put in charge._ She silently mused to herself as she pulled up information on Haru Tanaka, the chief of the Tokyo police department.

She grabbed for her cold cup of coffee, sipping the disgusting brew as she hit the enter key on her computer, prompting the computer to do a search.

When the photo of the chief popped up on her screen, Kagome choked on her coffee, sputtering the rancid drink all over her desk.

The room was filled with sounds of her choking and gasping to catch her breath.

 _Impossible._

She stared at the photo and Ginta's face was staring right back at her.

She struggled to control her trembling hands as she read through the information. Apparently, Ginta, one of Koga's former betas, had been running the Tokyo police department for several years. He had made a name for himself with the notable work that he did within the department's canine unit. He had been the first to begin using rescue wolves for search and rescue missions and was held in very high regard.

Kagome felt as though her heart was going to explode, but she pushed herself further.

She looked up the use of rescue wolves within the Japanese police force.

Her search lead her to the Osaka police department, where police Chief Kaito Nakamura been adapting the work that Chief Tanaka, a.k.a. Ginta had previously instituted in Tokyo.

 _Kaito Nakamura._ She repeated silently to herself, as she typed the name into her computer.

 _What do ya know?_

 _Hakkaku, it's been a long time hasn't it?_ She asked the image of Koga's former second beta, smugly.

 _Now let's see who sits at the top._ She thought to herself.

She ran a search for information on the current Commissioner of police and a photo of a woman with red hair and cold green eyes stared back at her.

 _OH MY GOD!_

Kagome bolted out of her office, running at top speed to the elevator bank down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 13

Koga had lost all concept of time. He had no idea how long he had been floating within his current vegetative state.

 _Has it been days, months, years?_

At moments he thought he was dead, and the idea somewhat relieved him. But, each time he would attempt to release himself further into the void, he always seemed to be pulled back out again by a gentle warmth that had reminded him of her.

He came to believe that the continuous reminder was his punishment in his own private hell.

 _I lost her… again._

The thought painfully vibrated through Koga's soul. He could not remember a time in his life that he had felt such deep grief and despair.

 _How could I have let this happen, a second time?_ He silently cursed himself.

 _Kagome is dead and I let her die._

He didn't even have the strength to avenge her; the drugs in his system were so concentrated, that he could barely blink.

As he swam in his usual clouded state of confusion, he found himself to be held hostage by his torturous memories. Memories that he had once forcefully buried so very long ago, that now constantly replayed for him in an eternal loop.

* * *

1518 A.D.

 _"Hey mutt face! You can run away, but keep your hands off my woman." Koga had called down to Inuyasha from his place atop the mountain._

 _"Kagome, did you hear what he said?" Miroku had asked, unable to shake the shock from his voice._

 _"It's a lie! He's just making it all up!" Kagome had responded, a light blush had traced her cheeks highlighting her embarrassment._

 _"How dare you tell such lies?!" Inuyasha had furiously shouted, his voice echoing up the mountain._

 _"I'm not lying! Kagome is my woman! I'm in love with Kagome!" He had roared. "Kagome is better off with me! Much better than sticking to some weak mutt!" He had broadcasted for all to hear. "So that she can make a clean break from you... I'm gonna kill you one day!" He threatened, laughing hysterically by the admission._

 _I instinctually claimed Kagome within hours of first meeting her._ He thought idly, as he replayed the scene over in his head.

The scene soon faded and was replaced by the face of a scowling female wolf demon with fierce green eyes and red hair.

* * *

 _1519 A.D._

 _"That woman is human. What the hell are you doing?" Ayame had said, incredulously._

 _"I don't have time to explain to you." Koga had retorted. "Kagome, run."_

 _"Huh?" Kagome had said, very obviously confused._

 _"Kagome? Isn't Kagome the girl you said is your fiancé?" Ayame spat, her eyes had grown large by the realization._

 _"Fi… fiancé? Whose?" Kagome had asked him, completely lost._

 _"To my Koga!" Ayame had shouted at her, furious._

 _"Koga, why did you say that!?" Kagome had scolded him, her hands balled into fists._

 _"Because I'm in love with you. So it's obvious." Koga had responded, as if his answer had been the most natural thing in the world._

 _"Don't decide on your own!" Kagome had hissed, she had become furious with him._

The memory warmed his heart. He had been so young and brash back then.

But this scene too faded out and was replaced by hidden and darker memory.

* * *

 _1521 A.D._

 _"She's not here." Inuyasha had grumbled. "There's no trace of her anywhere!" He spat, frustration lacing his voice._

 _"Are you giving up, mutt?" Koga had retorted. "Its impossible to just disappear, we have to keep looking for her."_

 _Miroku and Sango had eyed one another. They had been at it for two years and have not been able to find any trace of Kagome. Inuyasha and Koga refused to give up and every time the team had come up short, which was often, the boys vented their frustrations out on each other._

 _This was going to turn into yet another fight._

 _"You stupid mutt. This is all your fault." Koga accused. "If she were with me, I would have protected her."_

 _"You shit wolf, how dare you pin this on me!" He shouted, before landing his fist square against Koga's jaw._

 _The team collectively rolled their eyes, and moved away from the escalating brawl to safety._

 _"We can't keep going on like this." Sango said, her voice cracking. "Kagome is gone."_

 _Miroku paused as he processed Sango's words. They had all come to accept that they would never see their friend again, all except for two._

 _"She sacrificed herself to save everyone." He huffed. "That was her way. She was the most selfless person any of us had ever met."_

 _It was with these words that Shippo had begun to cry._

 _"I miss her so much." He said, between his sobs. "We never even got to say goodbye to her. She died alone. It's too horrible."_

 _"She's not dead, you idiot!" Inuyasha shouted over to them from the melee that was taking place to their left._

 _"He will never accept it." Sango whispered._

 _"I'm afraid neither will Koga." Miroku said, sadly. "He has his entire Eastern tribe out looking for her. I heard the Northern tribe has been assisting him as well."_

 _"We've covered all the land several times over and there is no trace of her. At some point, we have to give up searching." Sango said realistically._

 _All eyes looked back over to the fighting pair._

 _"We have to tell them that its time to go back home." Miroku said, pain making its way into his voice._

He had failed her. He hadn't been there to protect her. He allowed her to die and the guilt had broken his heart.

The scene was quickly replaced by the memory of the moment that he had finally decided to let her go.

* * *

 _1524 A.D._

 _"I will never give up on Kagome!" Koga had roared. "How dare you even suggest such a thing!" He shouted._

 _Ginta and Hakkaku flinched._

 _This wasn't going to be easy._

 _"But Koga, it's been years. I know how you feel about her…" Ginta hesitated._

 _"We know how you feel about her, but, its time to accept the reality. Kagome is never coming back, boss." Hakkaku finished, completing Ginta's train of thought._

 _Koga felt murderous._

 _"We've all been out searching, and Ayame has had her packs out assisting us for years now. We can't find her because… there is nothing to find." Ginta said, sadly._

 _"We don't like it either. We loved sister Kagome, too. But Koga, we can't continue to go on this way. The tribe needs you. We need you to rule. We need our alpha." Hakkaku said gently, his voice full of compassion._

 _There is nothing to find…_ _The tribe needs you._

In that moment he had finally allowed himself to let Kagome go and dedicated his life to the tribe instead.

The scene disappeared and his memories now brought him into the meeting hall of the main den.

* * *

1720 A.D

The decision to disband the United Tribe was the hardest decision that he had ever made during his tenure as alpha. He had desperately wanted to believe that there was another way, until the tribe had found itself on the brink of starvation.

He always did what he thought was best for the many, putting his own personal desires to the side. There was a time of great prosperity after the unification of the tribes, but the world around them was constantly evolving and they had found themselves unable to keep up.

 _"Koga, we can't continue at this rate." One of the United Tribe's betas had shouted over the crackle of the fire in the main den._

 _An emergency meeting had been gathered to discuss the future of the tribe._

 _"We haven't enough food to last us through the winter. The East and South have become too industrialized and there aren't many places left to hunt." Another beta had advised the group._

 _For almost two centuries the United Tribe had been dealing with the expansion of humans throughout Japan. As the human species advanced, so did their numbers, and the United Tribe had suffered greatly because of it. Hunting grounds had become limited and they found themselves competing with the humans over territory and food._

 _"I may be out of place to say this, Koga…" Another beta spoke up._

 _"Then don't!" Koga had spat, frustrated._

 _Ayame attempted to calm him with a gentle hand to his shoulder, as she nodded to the beta to continue speaking._

 _"Forgive me, Koga, but we can no longer ignore the situation that we are in. At one time humans were a source of food for us. On your orders, we have managed to avoid them for this long, but in light of the circumstances..." he trailed off before speaking again. "Are they really worth our family dying over?" He asked._

 _Koga sucked his teeth as he folded his arms against his chest. They had managed to get to this point, but if something didn't change soon, they were going to begin dying out from starvation. In addition to the food problem, humans had begun hunting the wolves down, adding accelerant to the situational fire._

 _Koga had long forgotten exactly why he had removed humans from the menu, but he did not believe that hunting humans now would do anything more than temporarily fix the problem. He had spent many sleepless nights thinking about a solution, but everything that he came up with resulted in a disbandment of the tribe._

 _He had managed to avoid it for this long._

 _The audience surrounding the fire stared at him expectantly, waiting for a response._

 _"We have two options available to us." Koga said, hesitantly. "We can take the lead of our foreign wolf demon cousins and mix with the humans, leaving the wolves behind entirely..."_

 _The meeting erupted with gasps of horror and heated barking._

 _"Let me finish!" Koga yelled, quelling the hysteria._

 _He rubbed his temples in an effort to calm himself before going on._

 _"Or, we can separate back into individual tribes, each with their own alphas. Which would only serve to buy us some time."_

 _"You choose the humans over us!" A female shouted to him, once again sparking outrage throughout the cave._

 _"I am not choosing anyone over us!" Koga's voice boomed throughout the cave._

 _"It is impossible to survive if we refuse to evolve." He shouted. "The one thing that will always be consistent in this world is change. If we are not able to adapt, then we are all as good as dead." He growled._

 _"Evolve? The simple solution to the food situation would be to eat the humans!"_

 _"And then what!?" Koga shouted. "That won't solve the problem for very long. We'll be right back here, having this same exact conversation, in another fifty years!"_

 _"The humans destroy everything!" Another wolf demon shouted. "You'd have us live among the very people who are responsible for the downfall of our tribe?"_

 _"I am the alpha of this tribe! It is my responsibility to ensure that we all survive. I can't do that if we all starve to death!" Koga roared, bearing his fangs. "If any of you idiots have a better idea, then I'd like to hear it. We are the last demon tribe left in Japan! All of the other demon tribes have either died out or chose to disband years ago!"_

 _"Koga, what are you saying?" Ayame whispered, her intense gaze meeting his._

 _Koga took her hand in his, squeezing it for a moment, before letting it fall back to her side._

 _"We have to disband into packs." He said, pain now lacing through his voice. "It is our best chance for survival."_

The decision had been a brutal one. He knew he was making the right choice, but he also knew that they were delaying the inevitable.

* * *

 _"What happened to your wolf demon pride!" Ayame shouted at him from across their private den._

 _"I'm not happy about it either, but you know that this is the best choice we have right now. We can't survive like this. Do you want our people, our wolves, to starve?" Koga grumbled, aggravated._

 _"We wouldn't starve if we were able to hunt the humans, damnit!" She spat. "You always had an affection for them. It was your orders disallowing the eating of humans that put us in this situation in the first place!"_

 _Koga ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was desperately trying to keep his temper within control._

 _This had been a recurring argument between them long before Koga's recent decision to split up the tribe._

 _"I do NOT have an affection for them." He retorted, calmly. "Solving this isn't as easy as eating them. Using them as a food source isn't going sustain us for very long. Why is it so hard for you to see the bigger picture here?"_

 _Ayame turned away from him. Her fists were clenched at her sides._

 _"I can't do this anymore." She whispered._

 _Koga rolled his eyes. She had been threatening to leave him for so many years that he had lost count._

 _"I know where this is headed." He said. "You can't stand me. You're leaving me. I'm a horrible leader. I'm a terrible mate. You made a mistake." He sucked his teeth. "I've heard this so many times, I can have your side of the argument for you."_

 _Ayame turned back towards Koga and studied him for a moment._

 _"Why do we continue this?" She asked, sadly._

 _"That's what I'd like to know." Koga retorted. "All we do is fight."_

 _"No." She said shaking her head. "Why do we continue THIS?" She pointed with her hand to Koga and then back to herself._

 _"What are you talking about, Ayame? We do it for the tribe. We exist to protect the tribe."_

 _"At what cost?" She asked, casting her eyes downward._

 _Koga didn't know what to say._

 _"We've been together for so long, but we've never truly mated. We're not a true pair." She said regretfully as she voiced her thoughts._

 _"Ayame, we've been through this so many times." Frustration was now lacing his voice._

 _Sex among the wolf demons was something that was primal. It wasn't something that was usually spared a second thought. If the relationship grew into something deeper and longstanding, the pair would instinctually mark each other with a unique scent that warned others that each member of the pairing was off limits. This was called, "mating" or "bonding" within the tribe. For higher-ranking wolf demons, there was usually a mating ceremony to celebrate the new union within the tribe._

 _Mated wolf demon pairings could last a few months or for several years. There had even been some unions that had lasted centuries, but such a thing was extremely rare._

 _Although Koga and Ayame had a mating ceremony to signify their union, neither had ever been able to mark each other. It was a primal act that couldn't be forced, and it was something that did not go unnoticed by the remainder of the tribe._

 _"I told you before the mating ceremony that you shouldn't get your hopes up. Ours was the first political marriage in wolf demon history. You can't mess with nature, Ayame. There was no guarantee that we would ever, in fact, become a match."_

 _"So, why do we continue the charade? How many years have we dedicated to this?"_

 _"I do it because I love our tribe, Ayame. This has always been for the greater good of the United Tribe. We are the alpha pair and it was because of our marriage that we were able to unite the tribes in the first place."_

 _She paused, considering his words as she continued to stare at the floor._

 _"Do you love me?" she asked him coldly._

 _"What? Of course I do." Koga said exasperated._

 _"No, Koga. I'm asking if you are in love with me." She said, simply._

 _"You're being ridiculous." He huffed._

 _Ayame crossed the den so that she was standing before him, her eyes looking up into his._

 _"Say it, then." She requested, studying him._

 _"Ayame, you are my mate. I care about you. I know that you don't always feel that way sometimes…"_

 _She cut him off._

 _"I just want to hear it once. I need to know the truth." She demanded._

 _Koga looked down at her. She was beautiful, she was elite and she was his._

 _He brought his mouth down to hers, only to be roughly pushed away._

 _"If you truly were in love with me, you would not hesitate to say it."_

 _"That goes both ways, Ayame. Are you in love with me?" He turned the question around on her._

 _She looked away from him before speaking._

 _"You are my family, Koga. You have always treated me well and you are my closest friend. I wanted to love you, I really did. But, I don't have bonding feelings towards you, nor do you for me. I am sorry, Koga."_

 _Koga studied her. "I'm sorry, too." He said honestly._

 _"I'm leaving. When the new packs are decided in the morning, I will be going along with them. After tonight, there will no longer be a United Tribe, Koga, and we are therefore released from our obligation to it. Please do find a true mate someday. I bear you no ill will." She said, authoritatively._

 _And with that, Ayame turned, leaving the den._

 _The last time that Koga saw her, she was exiting the main caves with the packs that were traveling back to the North._

 _"Are you sure you're ok with this, boss?" Ginta had asked._

 _Koga hesitated only for a moment before responding._

 _"She needs to live her own life for a change, make her own decisions, find her own way. It was never a good match, Ginta." He huffed. "She deserves to be happy."_

 _Ginta studied his leader for a moment before nodding his head._

 _"Yes, she does." He agreed. "And, for once, you do too."_

* * *

How much time had they both wasted, pretending for the sake of the tribe? He thought to himself.

Love wasn't something that could be forced. It was natural. It was a fluid. It was earth shattering. It was instinctual.

 _And for him, love had always been Kagome._

Hell, he didn't even realize that he had bonded with her in the present time. It had only taken him what, less than two days?

 _And now she was dead… again._

The reality truly broke his heart.

He had barely survived losing her once. The only way he had been able to move on back then was to bury her memory into the deepest place within his heart and dedicate his life to his tribe.

He couldn't bear to go through it again and let her go, this time, as his mate.

* * *

The General had been woken up before the dawn by the incessant buzzing of his cell phone.

"There better be a nuclear war about to happen." He muttered to himself as he swung his legs over the bed.

He looked at the ID and immediately answered.

"What is it?" He drawled, trying to shake the sleep from his voice.

"Yuna Suzuki!" Came over the other end of the line.

"Excuse me?"

"Police Commissioner Yuna Suzuki is behind everything!" Wraith shouted. "She's the one behind the virus and she's the one secretly leading the Animal Prominence Association!"

The General stared at his ceiling for a moment while trying to force his brain to process Wraith's message.

"The Police Commissioner?"

 _Well isn't that interesting._

"Yes! She's been the one behind it all. She has to have Fang. I just know it deep down in my bones! She has him! We need to move out immediately!" Wraith said, not attempting to hold the excitement back from her voice.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the base in the Tech department with Circuit."

 _She dragged him out of bed too, I see. I wonder how that went._

The image almost made him laugh. Wraith certainly got under Circuit's skin.

"I'll meet you two there within the hour. I want a full briefing. Depending on what you've found, I'll notify the appropriate departments and put together a team."

The General hung up the line and smiled proudly.

 _Wraith, you truly are one of my best._


	14. Chapter 14

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 14

The early morning sunrise beamed through the conference room of the Tech Department, drowning the three participants of the briefing within its pink and cheerful light, a stark contrast to the heavy and serious tone of the meeting that was being conducted there.

The General was seated in one of the conference room's uncomfortable leather chairs. The man was sipping a warm brew of coffee as he played over the new details that Wraith was revealing in his head.

Wraith was speaking at an intentionally slow pace, allowing the man to process all of the new information that she had put together.

He listened on as Wraith wove a tightly wound tapestry of the story behind the current leader of Japan's police force.

"Yuna Suzuki worked her way through the ranks of the Japanese police force starting out as a beat cop back in the early nineties. Since her start, she earned multiple promotions and quickly worked her way up through the hierarchy. From what I've been able to gather, she is very well liked and admired by her subordinates. She is very active in animal rights and is a key speaker for the global protection of wolves, as well as a major contributor to the International Wolf Conservation Center. She had also been instrumental in the introduction of rescue wolves into the police force along with her colleague, Haru Tanaka, providing animals that would have otherwise died in the wild, a new home." Kagome advised with military efficiency before motioning to Circuit to take the lead.

"Behind her public persona, Yuna Suzuki, the woman, is somewhat of a mystery. She is incredibly wealthy, from what appears to be old family money; however, the woman does not have any family of record." Circuit sighed, rubbing his tired eyes before continuing. "The facial recognition software has been able to pull her image from many animal rights rallies from the 1960s through to 1980 under the name of Hana Ito. However, she disappeared for a decade before popping up again with her current name during the start of her career in the police force." Circuit finished.

"Like Fang, Yuna ages at a much slower pace than regular humans. She also has the same skill set and is able to track through the use of a heightened sense of smell. She is also able to communicate with wolves and is able to command them, mostly to assist in tracking or in information gathering." Kagome contributed.

"That's quite the ability." The General stated, pensively. "So, the person behind Fang's kidnapping has the same gifts that he does? That sounds like more than a coincidence."

"It's not a coincidence. They are… family." Kagome stated, momentarily unsure on how to finish her sentence. "There are multiple other people within the Japanese police force that are a part of this same family, all sharing the same abilities. The police chiefs of the Osaka and Tokyo branches are some notable ones."

"Is Fang also dirty?" Yamada asked, his voice taking on a strict quality. "Is that why they took him? He said, intensely studying her. His expression had become grave.

"He's not dirty. I don't believe that they realized he was still alive until recently. I believe they all had some kind of falling out centuries ago. They most likely kidnapped him in an effort to recruit him… or they could be torturing him for additional information related to R.O.O.T." The last statement made her blanch momentarily before she was able to catch it.

"Centuries ago?"

Kagome sighed. "Fang is over five hundred years old, Yamada."

To his credit the General did not laugh. He digested this information thoughtfully.

Circuit however was barely able to control his hysterics.

Kagome frowned at him.

"That still doesn't explain why they left _you_ behind." Yamada stated, calling Kagome's attention back over to him.

Kagome had often wondered about this herself.

 _They don't remember who I am._ She thought.

 _No wolf demons had been in the park that day, if there had been Koga would have recognized their scents immediately. Ayame had used humans to set her trap and had also used humans to lay in wait for us... and we took the bait. Because we were in a public place Koga didn't perceive any of the human or animal scents to be a threat._

 _The wolves that had been used completely ignored me. Why didn't they kill me?_

A lightbulb seemed to go off within Kagome's mind.

 _Their orders had only been to assist in the retrieval of Koga._

"I believe that Yuna set the trap under the assumption that I would try to rescue Sleeper and Fang would shadow me from afar. If she had accessed our mission briefs, which I am positive that she did, she would have been aware that Fang's role was solely to shadow me. She expected we would have followed orders and proceeded in that manner."

 _Koga would have been in my position within the trees, which is where the wolves had gathered, and I would have been immediately blown up from the detonation of the bomb. But, she miscalculated..._

"When we switched positions, we accidentally ruined her plan. The only ones that had seen the switch had been her wolves, and by the time that they were finally able to report back to her, it was too late. She knows I'm alive... now. But, she didn't at the time. She only had a group lying in wait to retrieve Fang. She didn't plan on needing any manpower to handle me. I was supposed to be dead, but I got away."

"That's quite the story." Yamada stated. "Seems like she is pretty full of herself to have not prepared for a plan B. What else do you have on her?" He asked.

Circuit pipped up from his place at the table.

"I was able to find that the Animal Prominence Association had come into existence in 1980, directly coinciding with Hana Ito's disappearance from society. In the ten years between the disappearance of Hana Ito and her reappearance using the new identity of Yuna Suzuki, the Animal Prominence Association had established themselves as a small time terrorist group. They had taken responsibility for numerous bombings but had never become large enough to warrant much large scale attention, therefore, effectively staying below the radar."

"So, where did she go during those ten years?" The General asked.

"The ticket details from her flight out of Japan show that she went to the Siberian city of Chita, Russia. And can you guess which one of our scientists had been recruited from Chita, Russia?" Kagome asked.

"Enzyme!" The General answered without a moment of hesitation. "That bastard's been dirty since the very start! We were set up!" He growled, anger lacing his voice.

"Before Enzyme was recruited to R.O.O.T he went by the name of Avkt Ivanov. He was a gifted scientist that was held in very high regard for his work on animal genetics. He was also a huge animal rights activist. I have no doubt that Yuna and Avkt met through their activism in protecting animals. It is also very highly likely that he co-founded the Animal Prominence Association along with Yuna during the time that she was in Russia." Kagome said, thoughtfully.

 _Well, I'll be damned._ The General thought.

Circuit coughed before interjecting himself back into the conversation. "In looking through Yuna's financials over the past decade, there have been numerous large transfers to offshore Swiss accounts that always took place months before the Animal Prominence Association executed a bombing. There was also a significant transfer that was made two years ago around the time that Virtual began hacking into your computer, General."

"In the time since Yuna reappeared in Japan and Enzyme was recruited to R.O.O.T, the Animal Prominence Association gathered a decent international following. We don't have an estimate on their total numbers just yet, nor do we know how they communicate right now. I'd like for you to assign that task to the Intel department so that they can gather all of the information." Kagome stated.

"Is that it?" The General asked. The man looked as though he had been thrown slightly off center.

"No, not even close." Kagome retorted. "Here's where things get worrisome. Enzyme fled right after Sleeper did. Once Virtual had tipped him off that there had been a R.O.O.T spy recording all of his developmental work with his bio-virus, he destroyed the lab and disappeared. I know it's just a guess, but he most likely went to the one person that he trusted the most. It didn't hurt that the one person he trusted the most also had a plethora of police resources at her disposal to help him disappear."

"That's more than just a guess, Wraith. He had to have gone to Yuna." Yamada barked out, stroking his chin in thought.

"Yuna is a public figure and she hasn't fled Japan. So, I don't believe that she knows we are on to her just yet. What we need to figure out is where Yuna could be hiding both Fang and Enzyme. Several tracking teams were immediately sent out to find Fang after that explosion at the park, but they haven't been able to come up with anything in these past two weeks. It has to be a place that she is close enough to check on regularly without raising suspicion." Kagome said, folding her arms against her chest in frustration.

"We have bigger problems." Circuit cut in. "Enzyme finished the development of that virus before he hightailed it out of town." Circuit muttered. "It is only a matter of time before he releases it. Where does the Medical Research department stand on a cure? If Yuna is hiding him, then Japan is sitting on a powder keg right now."

"As of yesterday they had begun testing. I have to follow up with them this morning." He responded. "The cure is the top priority of this organization at present."

The General sighed, flipping open his cell phone to call his secretary.

"Umi, clear 9:00 to 10:00 on my schedule. I want you to get all the current department heads on a call during this hour. It is of the utmost importance and is not optional." He commanded, before hanging up the line.

"I am going to brief the other departmental heads in an hour on your findings." Yamada advised the group before taking a moment to study Wraith.

The woman looked like she had been through hell the past two weeks, but right now her eyes were calm and wary and as cold as steel.

Wraith was ready to go to war.

"How's your concussion?" He asked her.

"I'm all healed up, sir and have finally been cleared for active duty."

"Perfect, then I am sending you back to Japan. Go find Fang, and take your team with you. You must check in with me daily and you must contact me if you are following a lead. That is an order, Wraith. You are not to go off on your own without my personal clearance."

"Understood." Wraith nodded.

The General considered her before speaking again. "Wraith, I am especially proud of you. You have moved mountains for this organization on this mission. Thank you."

Kagome's posture lifted with pride and determination at these words and she saluted.

"Leave the police Commissioner bitch and her pack of dirty cops to me." He said, turning to exit the room.

"Hey! What about me!" Circuit hollered as he chased after him. "I flushed all the dirty agents out with that data leak, AND I found out all the Animal Prominence Association information! What the hell?!"

* * *

 _How long has it been since I've seen our former leader?_ Ginta wondered as he studied Koga's sedated form.

Koga started at him through cracked lids. His eyes were unfocused and unseeing and it appeared as though he struggled to breath at times.

 _How much sedative is that woman pumping into him?_ He wondered, angrily.

"Koga?" He said, hesitantly. Not knowing what to say.

"Koga, it's me. Ginta."

Koga made no indication that he had heard him, or that he was even aware of his former beta's presence before him.

Ginta studied him for a moment.

Koga looked the same as he always had. He had aged so little since he had seen him last, on the day that their small Eastern pack finally dissolved and they assimilated with the humans. But, witnessing him in this vulnerable state tugged at his heart strings.

 _This was a bad idea._

It wasn't supposed to go down like this.

When Yuna had called the meeting with the wolf demons advising them that she had found Koga, many had been elated, including himself. He wanted nothing more than to see his friend again and reclaim him into their new pack. They were supposed to be bringing him here to give him an option, a chance to rejoin their family.

Yuna was going to be releasing the anti-human virus soon and the wolf demons would finally have a chance to recapture their old way of life. Accidentally finding Koga around the same time that the virus had finally been completed had been taken by most, to be a sign from the heavens above.

Everything was finally falling into place and coming together.

But as he looked down at Koga now, his instincts were screaming to him that something wasn't right.

From what he had heard, Yuna had completely lost her shit after she, and a few others, had raided Koga's warehouse hideout.

They had followed Koga's scent from the female agent's hotel room over to the isolated location the following day after they had spent the evening cleaning up the giant bloody mess that the woman had left behind in her wake. Upon entering, they had all been immediately assaulted with Koga's heavy bonding scent. It had completely covered the place and mixed within it, was the scent of the human agent that he was supposed to be shadowing.

Yuna, along with most of the pack, had always believed that Koga had long suffered from a problematic affection for the humans. So much so, that their tribe suffered because of it.

Catching that specific scent that afternoon had apparently brought all of those past grudges back to light.

The fires had only momentarily faded before the wolves that they had sent into the park also confirmed the presence of Koga's bonding scent on the female agent, lighting them ablaze anew.

Ginta shook his head in remembrance.

 _She's punishing him for it because it was with a human._ He thought as he took in the current state of his friend.

Ginta felt wedged between a rock and a hard place. He didn't mind the all of the humans. Some of them were decent and kind. But, he did feel as though, if left unchecked, they would eventually destroy the world. He had seen so much pain and suffering in his life, all of which had been created by the human's never ending quest for power. He didn't want to wipe them all out, but he felt as though if they didn't do something soon, all life would eventually perish as a result.

 _I wish there was an easier way._

He sighed to himself. One decision that he could make right now was to help his friend out, even if it was just a little bit.

Ginta walked over to Koga's IV bag, making the decision to reduce the drip's speed by half.

He hoped no one would notice the tampering as he pulled a chair over to Koga's bed. He desperately wanted to talk to him.

* * *

Kagome's trip back to Tokyo was uneventful. She spent most of the flight updating her subordinates with the most recent information that she had shared with the General earlier. The Alpha team would be setting up shop in an empty apartment thirty miles from the police Commissioner's office. Kagome's presence on the field was going to be a handicap that they knew they needed to prepare for as the Commissioner, along with several of her underlings, were already familiar with Kagome' scent.

Once they had arrived at the apartment they had immediately begun setting up their equipment and a strategy meeting was planned to follow their completion of the work.

But, the first order of business upon Kagome's arrival to their new makeshift base, was to try to establish a trace on Koga.

"I'm going to try to connect to him." Kagome advised the group as they were setting up their equipment in the main room. "I'll be right back."

"Go for it, Rai! Good luck!" Quake replied to her offhandedly, as he began unfolding a makeshift table into place.

The balance of her team nodded to her in approval.

Kagome broke away from the group and shut herself into one of the apartment's spare rooms. She laid herself on the floor and tried to concentrate on her breathing as she allowed her powers to explode around her. She concentrated on Koga's spiritual essence as she fell into a trance.

The heat of Koga's spiritual energy instantly washed over her. The closer proximity since being back in Tokyo helped in spades. The warmth of him filled her heart with hope as she watched a thin cord of thread appear before her.

* * *

Ginta had been patiently waiting for Koga to come to for twenty minutes. It appeared as though the decrease in the sedation was helping as Koga had begun blinking at a quicker tempo than he had been previously.

Ginta could almost see some of the life come back into his eyes.

For a moment it almost appeared as though Koga was glowing, but the small hum of light had disappeared just as quickly as it had come on.

 _What the hell was that?_ Ginta thought to himself.

The lighting in the den was most likely screwing with his head.

Koga's head slowly rolled to the side as he studied Ginta.

"Koga? Can you hear me?" Ginta whispered in a rush.

Koga's features ghosted into a slight frown.

"It's me…Ginta. Do you remember me?"

Koga continued to frown and the effort seemed to tire him.

Koga was aware that the warm gentle reminder of Kagome's memory had just passed through him again. Once again torturing him with the reminder of her loss. But a muffled word had somewhat shaken him from his haze.

 _Ginta?_

Koga noticed that there was someone sitting beside him and he attempted to focus his blurred vision onto the speaker's face. The edges were fuzzy, but the center of his vision was clear enough to make out a man's fangs as he hugely smiled at him.

"Koga, it's me! Can you understand me? I came to visit you!" The man said in a barely controlled whisper.

 _Ginta, my beta? But how…_

"How are you here?" Koga drawled out. He sounded drunk.

"It's a long story. But some of us are still alive! I'm happy to see that you're one of them!" Ginta said. He tried to keep his responses short, as it seemed as though Koga was still heavily affected by the drug, and he didn't want to overexert him.

"This is a dream?" Koga asked, closing his eyes.

Ginta huffed. This was going to be a difficult conversation indeed. "No, it's not a dream. I am really here. How are you feeling?" He asked, taking a moment to consider his wounds.

Koga's shoulder bullet wound was nothing more than a raised scar at this point. It had almost healed completely. His knee however sported fresh bandages and was probably not usable at the moment. But that too, would be as good as new with time.

"Are you dead?" Koga asked.

"What? No." Ginta replied.

He had cut the dose of medicine in half, but Koga was still way too out of it.

Ginta rose from his seat and walked over to the IV again, slowing the drip even further before returning to his seat at Koga's bed.

 _I have to remember to turn that thing back up before I leave._

"Am I dead? Are you crossing me over?" Koga asked, opening his eyes and once again trying to focus on him.

"Christ, Koga. I'm not dead and you're not dead. You're in one of the private rooms in the meeting den. You're going to be ok."

 _You'll be ok once Yuna gets you off of the fucking sedatives. What the hell was that woman thinking?_

Koga did not seem to understand Ginta's response.

"When I cross, will I see her again?" He drawled out slowly.

"See who?"

Maybe this attempt to visit his friend had been a bad idea. He couldn't stay here forever waiting for Koga to come to his senses. He had to be at a press conference later today which meant he only had another forty minutes at his disposal before he had to juice Koga back up and leave. That also didn't mean that they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone before then.

"Kagome." Koga whispered, closing his eyes tightly at the sound of the woman's name as if in pain.

"Who the hell is that?" Ginta asked, quickly becoming impatient.

"My mate." He growled out behind closed lids.

"You mean that female agent that you were working with?" Ginta prodded, trying to piece together the puzzle.

Koga opened his eyes, his pupils had become a bit less dilated and bit more focused.

"Yes. Her." He replied, his voice becoming clearer.

"No, she won't be waiting for you on the other side. We kind of lost her." He informed him.

"Lost her?" Koga's voice was laced with confusion.

"Yea, things didn't really go as planned and she managed to get away. We have no idea where she is. Yuna's pretty pissed at the entire situation." Ginta informed him.

"She's alive?" Koga's voice had now become crisp and urgent and he had begun attempting to move with very little success.

"Yea. Yuna didn't tell you?"

 _What was she up to? Koga was supposed to be have been brought here so that he could chose to become a part of their tribe again. Had she told him anything at all yet?_

"Who the fuck is Yuna?"

 _Did he even meet with her yet?_

"Yuna is Ayame, Koga. Your former alpha mate."

The spotted conversation was soon interrupted as Ginta sniffed the air.

"Someone is coming. I have to go." Ginta whispered as he abruptly got up and turned up Koga's IV. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but I need you to go back to sleep. Don't worry, I'm not going to crank it up as high as it was. Just sit tight and try to behave until I get back."

 _None of this seems right. I need to talk to Yuna._


	15. Chapter 15

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 15

"So, wolf demons, you say?" Frisk asked, thoughtfully.

The Alpha team was studying a detailed road map of their current location. Three key places had been circled, indicating the Commissioner's office, the Tokyo police station and the Commissioner's home. A Venn diagram had been drawn from the three circles indicating the space where the three locations overlapped; this would be their starting search area.

"Yes. That is what we're dealing with. I've gone through the majority of the photos of the existing Tokyo and Osaka officers. There were a handful that I was able to recognize. I'm sure there are others spread out within all of the police stations throughout Japan. It seems as though they have slowly been able to build their tribe back up again through use of the police force." Kagome answered.

"I feel bad for them." Terrain's small voice piped up, voicing her thoughts. "From everything you've told us, they're just trying to survive."

Kagome huffed. As much as she wanted to disagree, she couldn't. The wolf demons had managed to adapt and survive by hiding amongst the very humans that had pushed them out in the first place. They've slowly been able to reestablish some semblance of a pack within the human police forces, ironically now "serving" and "protecting" the humans from one another.

"Does anyone else know about them, Rai?" Frisk asked, concerned.

Kagome thought back to her conversation with Circuit that had ended in failure.

"I tried to talk to Circuit about it, but he didn't take me seriously. I haven't told anyone else." Kagome stated.

"What's going to happen to them after we find Fang?" Quake asked, hesitantly.

"I really wish I knew. I can only guess that those directly involved with the virus will have to answer for their crimes." Kagome replied.

R.O.O.T wasn't the type of organization that would wipe out the many to punish the few. The organization existed to keep the delicate balance of peace, not commit genocide.

Kagome began to assign locations to each of her five team members that coincided with areas within the overlapped circled sections of the map. Their mission was to hide amongst the civilians and scout and memorize the terrain within their assigned sections. Mystic, a clairvoyant within their group, would keep them all in communication through a psychic link. In the worst case scenario, they had their cell phones if they happened to lose contact through Mystic.

As much as Kagome wanted to set off with the team during the day, she knew she couldn't risk being scented. The police force had its largest concentration of officers out during the busy days and cut their numbers by half during the quiet evenings.

Upon nightfall, the team was to reconvene at the apartment and set out as one joint unit, with Kagome's powers leading the way. Any information her team had gathered during the day would be put to good use during their nightly excursion.

As the team scattered from the makeshift base, Kagome allowed her thoughts to once again fade to Koga.

 _I wonder what he is doing right now._

She hoped that he was ok. Her constant connections with him over the past few weeks had somehow managed to keep her sane.

 _I wonder if he is with Ayame._

The thought brought the taste of bile to her mouth.

When she had first saw Ayame's face pop up on her computer screen she could have sworn her heart momentarily stopped beating from the shock.

 _Of all people, it had to be her... Koga's former… wife._

Since the discovery, Ayame's image would interrupt her thoughts from time to time, taunting her.

She thought back to the time that she had first met Ayame. Koga had saved her from a demon that Inuyasha had been fighting in the woods when Ayame had attacked them. She then proceeded to flip out that Koga was associating with a human. Apparently Koga had lied at some point and told Ayame that they were engaged, and when she had heard Koga speak Kagome's name, she had tried to attack her.

Eventually the two women became civil with each other, but mostly because Kagome tried so hard to be friendly with her.

When Koga had told her that he had married Ayame back in that alleyway, the words served as a sucker punch to her stomach. Picturing him, romantically, with that woman had disgusted her and she became instantly jealous.

Since Kagome had realized her true feelings for Koga and they had become intimate, she couldn't help but picture the former couple together in similar ways and the images truly made her sick.

But, it was when she saw the bitch's face appear on her computer screen that she had become murderous. Ayame had kidnapped HER Koga and she was the one holding him hostage.

As much as she sympathized with the wolf demon tribe's suffering and somewhat understood their current desperate actions, Ayame was the one wolf demon that she could never forgive.

Kagome took a moment to channel her current energy into her hands, watching as they sparked into life with a bright white glow.

 _It's been a very long time since I've needed to call forth my purification powers._

She smiled to herself.

 _I don't give a shit what the General says. If I happen to cross paths with her, that bitch is going down._

* * *

The press conference had gone down without a hitch. Ginta had wrapped up his speech dedicating all his police resources to find any, and all, culprits that had assisted in the Animal Prominence Association's recent attack.

Yuna had stood behind him, nodding from time to time, offering her presence in support of their current united stand against terrorism.

The crowds had finally begun to die out and the news cameras were starting to be packed away.

Ginta used this opportunity to sneak his way over to Yuna.

He urgently needed to speak with her.

"Commissioner Suzuki, may I have a moment?"

Yuna nodded as she motioned for him to follow her to the back of the station.

Upon entering Ginta's office, he shut the door behind them, effectively keeping them out of earshot from the officers outside.

"Have you spoken with Koga yet?" He asked, getting right into it.

"I'm afraid I haven't been able to. He's on heavy sedation for pain. Apparently his knee isn't healing as well as we had first hoped." She answered.

 _You're full of shit._

"I visited with him today." He whispered in a brazen tone. "He didn't seem to need all those drugs that you're pumping into his system. His knee looks fine, Yuna."

Yuna's face ghosted into the shell of a frown. "Avkt is taking care of him personally. I trust his medical judgement more than I do yours, Haru."

"Don't give me that shit, Yuna. You're purposefully keeping him zonked out. He's supposed to be here so that he can join us, not remain a prisoner."

"He is not a damn prisoner! The virus is being released tomorrow. I plan on speaking with him afterwards."

 _So that's it. You think he's going to try to stop you if you wake him up before you are able to spread the virus._

If his former leader was anything like he remembered, he wouldn't stand by idly as they attempted to wipe out the humans. In light of Koga's recent mating with the human girl, he doubted Koga's affections for them had changed very much. He was pretty sure Yuna had come to the same conclusion.

"Why didn't you tell him the human agent escaped?" Ginta questioned.

"What the hell would THAT matter?" Yuna immediately spat, not bothering to suppress the scowl that now lined her features.

"Did you instead tell him that she had died?" He retorted.

 _What did he say her name was again? Kagome?_

"It's not far from the truth, Haru. After tomorrow, Wraith's death is assured. There's no way to stop the virus. By the time the humans do manage to come up with a cure, there won't be anyone left to cure of it."

"Who is Wraith?" He asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Wraith." She said, dragging out the word. "Is the code name of his little human whore. To bond with a human is completely disgraceful..."

"Do you have any information on her?" Ginta cut her off.

Yuna quieted for a moment as she studied him. "Why?"

"I want to know who we are dealing with. She is an agent for R.O.O.T. What if she comes back here?" He stated thoughtfully.

"If she comes back here there's not a damn thing she'll be able to do. She has no idea about any of us. She wouldn't even know where to start."

"I know that, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I want to see her info." He demanded.

Yuna sighed. "Fine, suit yourself. Her R.O.O.T file summary can be found in my folder on the shared drive. Knock yourself out."

There was a pause as the two wolf demons studied each other.

"Are we done here?" She asked him, curtly breaking the silence.

"Yea, we're good." He stated as he reached across to open the door for her. "Thank you."

Ginta waited until the door closed behind her before jumping onto his computer and locating Yuna's personal folder.

He didn't know what he was expecting when he opened the photo of the female agent, but it certainly wasn't the blast from the past that stared back at him from his computer screen.

Ginta jumped backwards.

 _How the hell is this even possible?_

Ginta walked back over to the screen studying the image of a woman long forgotten.

 _A reincarnation, perhaps?_

He remembered that Koga had referred to this woman as Kagome. In seeing the picture, the name finally clicked into place.

 _How the hell had she survived?! Had sister Kagome been a demon as well?_

From what he had heard, her scent had been that of a human. They certainly would have picked up on it if she had any demon blood coursing through her veins.

 _If this really is Kagome, then it certainly explained Koga's bonding with her._

Ginta placed his hand to his head, trying to soothe away the headache he now felt coming on.

 _No one else must have any idea who this woman really is._

Amid the mess that Ginta currently found himself in, a small prideful warmth managed to work its way into his heart.

Koga had finally found her… and he had taken her as his mate.

 _You finally managed to get the girl, didn't you, Koga?_

But, the warmth created by the recent epiphany soon faded.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

The former wolf demon hierarchy had been disposed of ages ago along with use of their wolf demon names. There was no alpha governing the tribe any longer. All of the decisions related to the group were collectively voted upon. Ginta had no duty to follow Yuna's orders. But he did have a duty to the whole of the tribe who had decided to dispose of the humans.

 _If this really is Kagome, then there is no way in hell that she won't come back and try to save Koga._

Ginta got up quickly, abandoning his office, praying that he somehow would be able to recall her scent.

He couldn't go against the tribe, but that didn't mean he couldn't help _her_ to.

* * *

There was a full moon tonight. They had to be careful to keep to the shadows, which was increasingly difficult in the illumination surrounding the city.

Team Alpha had done very well that afternoon, with the gold star being awarded to Terrain. Terrain had been a part of Kagome's group since its inception and was usually sent out into the field to locate hidden buried structures. She was instrumental in finding underground bases and weapons. Her "gift" was the ability to use ground penetrating radar which she could emit from her hands and feet.

This afternoon, it was Terrain's gift that had allowed them to locate a large questionable underground structure that was situated within eight miles of the Tokyo police department. When the team researched it, they had not been able to find any documentation of its construction, nor could it be found on any map.

Kagome had immediately called the General, updating him on their findings and asking for his permission to move out, which he had quickly granted.

Now the heavily armed team found themselves moving as one throughout the quieted streets of Tokyo, making their way to the mysterious hideout that Terrain had found earlier.

 _It's up ahead._ Terrain's voice came through their thoughts, courtesy of Mystic.

Kagome studied the area. The thick cord she was following to trace Koga's energy was leading down into the ground.

 _Fang is down there somewhere._ She advised the group.

 _Do you think it can be accessed from a sewer?_ Frisk replied.

 _Not sure. But, let's find out. Scatter and let me know what you find._ Kagome ordered.

The group split up in six different directions. Only a few minutes had passed before Trace's voice came through.

 _Found one. I'm situated North East. Come find me._ He drawled.

One by one the agents closed in on Trace's location watching as he struggled to lift the heavy sewer capping and push it discreetly to the side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A friendly voice boomed over to them, apparently patiently waiting for them from the shadows.

The team spun around in attention, ready to attack.

The man held his hands up nonthreateningly. "I'm not your enemy." He said, cautiously. "I need to speak to Wraith."

All eyes shot over to Kagome.

 _It has to be a trap._ Terrain's voice broke through their collective consciousness.

Kagome studied the figure from the shadows before sending her powers forth to study the man's intentions. An electric shock ran down her spine, much like the one she had felt when she had first been alerted to Koga's presence that night in the woods.

 _I know this man._ She thought. _My powers aren't warning me to any immediate danger._

Kagome thought for a moment, hesitant about how she should proceed.

 _I want you all to hide within the shadows and cover me. Draw no attention to your presence._ She commanded to the group.

 _You can't be serious, Rai!_ Trace's words ghosted through her mind.

 _Trace, I need you to follow orders._

There was a pause before a stern, " _understood"_ sounded off in response.

She felt the team spread out to hide within the darkness.

Kagome slowly approached her mysterious visitor. When she got close enough to see his face, she froze for only a moment before falling into an attack position.

"Wait! I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help you!" Ginta's words frantically fell from his lips.

Kagome didn't believe him. She instantly began to run towards him, preparing to drop kick his ass.

"I can take you to Koga!" he shouted.

The words had the desired effect, stopping Kagome's attack moments before impact, her foot stood poised, frozen above his head.

"I can take you to Koga." He repeated, holding her eyes with his. "He needs your help." He continued.

Kagome studied him for a moment. "Why should I believe _you_?" She spat out. "I know all about you, Haru Tanaka, chief of Tokyo police. You're nothing more than one of Yuna Suzuki's lap dogs. Why the fuck would you, of all people, want to help me?"

Ginta flinched at the comment.

"I am not, one of her… her lap dogs. I work for her only when I wear the uniform. She is not my leader outside of the force." He retorted, anger beginning to lace into his voice.

"I know what you are." She whispered.

Ginta understood her implication.

His voice dropped down to a barely audible whisper. "That's good because then you must remember who I really am then. I owe you my life, _Kagome_ , and I have a ton of questions for you, but I'm afraid we don't have a lot of time." He said regretfully.

Kagome looked at him in shock.

 _He knows who I am!_

This could be very bad.

As if reading her thoughts, Ginta continued. "Don't worry, I am the only one who knows. No one else remembers you and I haven't said anything."

Kagome was speechless.

"If you want to get to Koga, there is an access point below the police station that will take you to the main meeting den. He is being held in one of the private rooms off to the right of the main meeting room."

Kagome searched his face as he rushed to continue.

"He's been drugged and he's completely out of it. He's also injured and I don't think he'll be able to walk easily. The injury combined with the sedation is going to make it very hard to get him out of there."

He paused for a moment considering her situation.

"I'm glad you've brought some help. You're going to need it."

 _He's injured?_

"What did they do to him, Ginta?" She questioned, her voice becoming urgent as she held his gaze.

Ginta brightened at the use of his real name.

"They shot his shoulder and blew out his knee cap in order to prevent him from getting away when they first took him. His shoulder looks good. I think his knee is a lot better, but even for us, bone injuries take some time to heal. He doesn't seem to be permanently damaged."

Kagome visualized Koga's condition and could not stop the rage that began to flow through her body.

Ginta noticed the heavy purple hue that had begun to illuminate Kagome's body and took a step backwards. His instincts were sounding off alarm bells. But he had one last, very important, thing that he had to let her know about.

"Yuna is going to be releasing the virus tomorrow in the subway stations during the morning rush hour commutes. Have your people been able to develop a cure?"

 _Holy shit._

Kagome snapped out of her murderous musings.

"Tomorrow morning?" she said incredulously.

"Yes."

"But that's only seven hours from now!" She shouted in a barely controlled whisper.

 _Did you hear that, Frisk? I need you to get Yamada on the line NOW. Advise him of the situation. We need all hands on deck!_ She shouted through Mystic's connection in her mind. _Also ask him for permission to invade Yuna's secret bunker!_ She commanded.

 _Understood._ Come Frisk's frantic reply, as Kagome's focus once again turned back to Ginta.

"Why would you turn against your own people? Why would you help us?" She asked.

"Not all of us want this, however we don't make up the majority." Ginta shook his head regretfully.

 _Ah, the joys of democracy._ Kagome mused.

"How the hell do we get through the access point at your police station without being found out?" She asked.

"I can get you through the entrance and guard it for a time, but there is no guarantee that someone won't pick up on your scents and come after you. In that case you'll be trapped. If you get stuck, the only way out will be up. You'd have to blow through the ceiling to get out onto the street above."

Kagome weighed the risks.

"Don't misunderstand me. I cannot go against the tribe and actively help you. If you're caught, as far as I'm concerned, this conversation never happened." Ginta warned.

"If we don't go to Koga tonight what will eventually happen to him?" She asked curiously.

"After the virus was released Yuna was going to ask him to join us. If he doesn't, he'll probably be let go." Ginta, hesitated before going on. "However, if Koga decides to start trouble and tries to assist the humans in any way or if he harms any of us, the tribe will probably vote to exterminate him."

 _Koga not kick up a major fuss? Yea right!_ Kagome thought to herself.

Ginta seemed to have the same deep understanding of her lover's fiery personality. He looked at her with wide knowing eyes.

 _Looks like it's decided then._ She thought to herself.

 _Team Alpha, we did remember to pack some C4, did we not?_ Kagome telepathically asked the group.

 _Of course, boss. Never leave home without it!_ Terrain joked.

"Ginta, take us to the entry point. We're going in." Kagome advised.


	16. Chapter 16

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 16

Ginta made good on his promise. Without incident, he had lead the way back to the Tokyo police station while Kagome's Alpha team followed him in the shadows.

Once there, Ginta motioned for them to meet him at the back of the building, before disappearing inside.

As the group stealthily made their way to the back of the building, they noticed the electrical power within the station had been turned off.

 _This is too easy, boss. It reeks of a trap._ Trace's voice warned within Kagome's consciousness.

The remainder of the team hummed in agreement.

 _I trust him and I need all of you to trust me. I would never put any of you in danger._ Kagome replied.

It was only a moment before Ginta reappeared to the group through the back door.

"We have to hurry. The power loss will prevent anyone from seeing you on the security cameras, but I can't leave the power off for too long before someone tries to investigate." He said.

Ginta studied the group as they passed him into the building. Their facial expressions would change from time to time, and they seemed to move as if being directed, however, they did not speak to one another, nor did he notice any obvious communication equipment shared between them.

 _How very odd._ He thought to himself as he continued to lead them to the police station's basement, finally leading them to a corner marked by a large filing cabinet.

Ginta pushed the heavy cabinet out of the way, revealing a large wooden hatch door beneath.

"You'll have to go through there. Follow the tunnel and you will be brought to the main meeting den. Be warned, your rogue scientist is hiding down there, too. Try to avoid him at all costs. He _will_ kick up a fuss and if he sends a call out for help, I won't be able to intervene."

 _Can we kill Enzyme, Rai?_ Frisk questioned, anger lacing his voice.

 _Yes! Can we please kill that traitorous son of a bitch?_ Mystic begged.

Kagome thought on this. The man was valuable to the organization alive, but she considered their current situation. They were probably going to need to carry Koga out of there. If they also needed to babysit a hostile hostage, they'd be overspent. Add in the possibility that they could be discovered and attacked; they'd surely suffer losses.

She wasn't here to lose anybody else.

 _No, we are not to engage with, or kill Enzyme if we can help it. However, if the man becomes a threat, try to disable him, not kill him._ She commanded.

 _Roger that._ The team collectively shouted.

Quake walked through the group and lifted the heavy hatch door, revealing the dark tunnel that led within.

 _Here we go guys. Time to remind the other departments why Reconnaissance Team Alpha is R.O.O.T's most elite_. Kagome said, a fierceness booming through her voice.

 _Speech!_ Frisk shouted through her consciousness. _Inspirational speech time!_

Without hesitation Kagome addressed her group.

 _Team Alpha, our mission today is to recover Fang. Fang is one of our own and we are here to bring him home, remember that. We are to move as one and continuously communicate with each other throughout this entire excursion. If we stop talking, we die - it's that simple. Watch each other's backs at all costs. We are not here to make any sacrifices – we will go in together and we will come out together. If we happen to become engaged by the enemy, throw them off by switching your adversaries with your teammates often. Do not give anyone enough time to learn your attack patterns. Time to move out!_

A universal _Understood!_ rang out within the team's collective minds, along with hoots and hollers, before the team quickly lowered themselves one by one into the hole.

Ginta stared at the space the team had once occupied before closing the hatch door and covering it once again with the large filling cabinet.

He proceeded to make his way over to the department's circuit box and turned the electricity back on.

 _What the hell was that?_ He wondered replaying the scene. Kagome's face had twisted into a truly savage look while her team members looked upon her in awe. Ginta could feel the group become amped up before they all broke out into smiles and shot down the hole.

It gave him the creeps.

* * *

Kagome lead her team through the tunnel. It was wide enough to allow three people to walk side by side. The team made no noise as they followed her. The lighting was dim and the walls appeared to have been dug out by hand; which had been distinguished by the numerous claw marks upon the walls.

 _This reminds me of that shithole that we all broke into back in North Korea._ Frisk said. _We were in a pretty cramped tunnel back then too._

Kagome remembered. They had been assigned to disable some nuclear warheads that they had managed to find several months ago.

 _Focus, Frisk._ Kagome warned.

The team continued to follow the tunnel in silence.

 _So, Fang's real name is Koga? He should have kept it._ Mystic mused. _It's way cooler._

Kagome sighed. _Team, after this mission, I want you to try to forget all about Fang's prior identity._

 _Roger, Kagome._ Frisk teased.

Of course, Ginta only had to say her real name once, before her group had memorized it. The only drawback of a psychic connection was that there was absolutely no privacy within it. Everything the team thought or felt, and everything that they heard, was passed along through the connection. They collectively trained very hard with Mystic to learn how to quiet their subconscious thoughts and weed out the background noise in their minds, but it wasn't a simple thing to do.

 _I don't think it's funny, Frisk. Forget that name as well. If it gets out and someone finds out who I was, they could hurt my family._ Kagome spat.

 _Ok. Ok. Calm down. I was only joking. Sheesh._ Frisk responded.

Kagome continued to follow the thick invisible cord of energy that would lead her to Koga. She paused for a moment to scan for any immediate threats and came up empty.

 _Fang is very close. I don't sense any danger or anyone I know. I've never personally met Enzyme before so he's not going to come up on my radar. Trace, are you able to pick up on anything on your end? Kagome asked._

* * *

For the past several hours Koga had been trying to get his body to work through sheer determination alone.

Thanks to Ginta's haphazard IV tampering, he was able to think somewhat clearly for the first time in what felt like years. However, his body was still not very responsive to his mind's commands and he was very weak.

At some point he had finally managed to bend at the waist and fall forward, a movement that had completely exhausted him.

He lied in that position for quite some time before he was able to gather enough energy to swing his head over to his tethered arm and chew the IV needle out with his teeth. He watched as the vile liquid dripped onto the floor, mixing with his blood, as he waited for his energy to return to him.

He silently prayed that no one would come to check on him before the effects of the drugs had passed.

He did not know how long he waited in this way, but he felt his strength slowly begin to come back to him.

 _Kagome is alive._

It was this knowledge that kept him focused.

Koga tested his long unused muscles and pushed his torso backwards, back down onto the mattress.

He was out of breath and his heart was pumping hard, trying to keep up with the simple movements.

 _How long has it been since I've had any food?_

While he rested, he elongated his claws, twisting his wrists within the restraints so that he could slowly cut away at them.

He was able to free his right hand first, before setting off to work on his left.

Once his hands were free, he took a deep breath, as he prepared to sit up.

The movement nauseated him and resulted in a splitting headache, but he was finally vertical. The accomplishment pleased him.

 _There is going to be hell to pay!_ He vowed.

He would have Ayame's head before this was all over.

But first, he somehow had to get out of thereKnowing Kagome, she would be looking for him. If she was still hanging around Japan, then it was only a matter of time before the wolf demons would find her. He needed to get to her first before she did something stupid.

Koga focused on his knee. He rolled his limb side to side in small movements, slowly testing it. When he didn't feel any immediate pain, he shuffled his body so that he could swing his legs over the bed. Koga followed the movement by slowly sliding down onto his feet, attempting to stand while using the bed as a support.

He was shaky and unbalanced, but he was able to stand up. The hard part was going to be walking. With a quick prayer to a higher power, Koga took a small step forward with his injured leg.

Dulled pain shot through him.

 _Once this sedative wears off, I'm going to be fucked._

He tried again, this time balancing his weight on his bad leg while stepping forward with his good one. He encountered a similar occurrence.

 _I don't even know where I am. How do I even get out of here?_ He thought as he slowly hobbled to the room's doorway.

He sniffed the air, which only served to painfully intensify his headache. He shook his head in an attempt to soothe it, and attempted to use his other senses instead.

He peered outside the doorway but didn't see anyone.

He closed his eyes, trying to listen for any sounds that would indicate another presence.

He didn't hear anything, either.

He reopened his eyes and scanned the large room. There was a platform towards the back, and rows of seats circling around it. Around the room were doors, similar to the one in his room.

He also noticed that directly facing the platform was a large archway.

 _That is most likely the way out._

Koga took another look around and began to quickly shuffle towards the perceived exit.

He slowly and quietly walked alongside the main room's wall, using the structure to help support his weight.

He was feeling faint.

 _I need to eat something soon._

Koga was only able to make it halfway across the main room, before one of the room's many side doors had opened, and he accidentally came face to face with a man whom he had only recently become familiar with through photos.

 _Enzyme? What the hell is he doing here?! You've got to be freaking kidding me!_

The two men locked eyes before Enzyme's expression fell into panic. The man quickly turned on his heel, and reentered the room from which he had come, slamming the door behind him.

Koga's pulse began to quicken.

 _This is bad._

He needed to take Enzyme out, and he needed to do it now, before the guy managed to alert anyone.

 _Why can't anything ever be easy?_ His mind spat.

Although he knew he would probably sacrifice any of the healing that had taken place in his knee, he pushed his legs hard, running to catch up with the rogue scientist.

He was going to have to take him out by hand. He had no weapons this time.

A part of him reveled in the thought. This man had been nothing but trouble.

When Koga burst through the door, he elongated his fangs and claws and fell into a crouched position.

Enzyme was in the corner of the room speaking frantically in Russian on a cell phone.

Koga had no time to hesitate. He rushed at Enzyme with his claws, attempting to pierce the man's chest cavity, but unfortunately, Koga's body wasn't in its usual peak form.

Enzyme stumbled backwards, dropping the phone. He managed to duck below Koga's strike and roll to the side, effectively putting some distance between them, before he sprung back up and body slammed Koga into the wall that was behind him.

Koga was momentarily winded from the action, but held his stance, this time attempting to rip out Enzyme's throat with his teeth.

The man, as if sensing the action, jumped backwards before crouching down low and baring his own elongated teeth.

 _Oh really!? Well, that's just great. I should have stayed in bed._

Only seconds passed before Enzyme's claws lengthened and he went on the offensive. The man sprung at Koga again, managing to throw him off balance. As Koga reached out to the wall in an effort to support himself, Enzyme's claws had made haste for a clear shot at Koga's exposed jugular.

Koga could not move in time.

All he could do is wait for the impact.

* * *

A few moments went by in slow motion before Koga realized that the slash to his jugular vein was not coming.

He blinked several times, attempting to understand the meaning of the arrow tip that was now protruding through Enzyme's forehead, as the dead man stared into his eyes.

Enzyme's body slipped away from Koga's line of vision as he crumpled to the floor. The space that the man had taken up was now replaced by the image of Kagome. She was standing twenty feet away from him in front of the large archway of the exit. She was wearing her tactical clothes, her black vest covered with lightweight Teflon armor. Two handgun holsters adorned her hips over her black tactical pants. Her long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that was slightly swaying in the room's gentle breeze.

She was frozen in time. Her left hand was still steadily holding her bow, her right hand was still held in the release position against her chest and her eyes were ablaze with raw fury.

In that moment, she was the most beautiful sight that Koga had ever seen, and it stole his breath away.

Kagome studied him for only a second before running over to him. She roughly wrapped her arms around his neck and she stepped upwards to take his mouth in a rough, needy kiss, a kiss which Koga happily returned in intensity.

They carried on this way until Koga realized that they had an audience.

He regretfully broke away from her so that he could study the group that had occupied the background.

The interruption seemed to pull Kagome back to reality as well.

The two female members of the group were blushing. All three of the male members were looking up towards the ceiling.

"This is my Alpha Team. You can trust them. We're getting you out of here. Are you able to walk?"

Koga didn't realize how much he had missed the sound of her voice. It rolled over him, instantly soothing him.

He hesitated. "I can… but, not well."

Kagome studied him for a moment. She tilted her head to the side which sparked the big guy on her team to come forward and approach Koga. He slung Koga's arm over his shoulder.

"I'm Quake." The large man said. "Put your weight on me." He commanded.

Kagome and the big guy met eyes for a moment, before she nodded to him.

"He called someone!" Koga remembered, looking down in Enzyme's direction. "We're probably going to have company soon."

He noticed as the team exchanged worried glances, before they collectively took off towards the exit.

As soon as they entered the tunnel, Kagome felt her powers flare up in warning.

 _Something bad is about to happen, we can't go up there._ She hollered.

The team froze.

Trace, crouched down and closed his eyes while he placed his fingertips against his temples. _Holy shit, there have to be more than thirty people coming in our direction!_ He mentally shouted.

 _Time for plan B!_ Kagome ordered. _Terrain, put the C4 onto my arrow. I'm going to fasten it to the ceiling over that platform before setting it off. I want everyone else to take cover in the entrance to the tunnel. We have to do this fast before the police force floods this place._

Terrain freed the explosives from her utility belt, working quickly to tape a small amount of them to Kagome's arrow.

Quake released Koga, leaning him against the wall within the mouth of the tunnel before taking a lowered position in front of him, shielding him with his body. Frisk, Mystic and Trace also entered the opening flattening themselves against the wall.

Koga watched as Kagome and her team had orderly moved around each other in complete silence. They moved with purpose, seemingly knowing exactly what each of the other members were doing without speaking.

It appeared as though they were preparing to blow up the ceiling.

It was surreal.

From his place in the tunnel's entrance, Koga watched on as Kagome's arrow took off, lodging itself into the ceiling furthest away from them. He then saw her bend down to light the next arrow on fire.

Before she shot the lit arrow off, a glow of blue light formed around the mouth of the tunnel, creating a shield for the team. This same shield wrapped itself around Kagome.

With the shield in place, Kagome launched the second arrow, hitting the same spot as the first.

The resounding explosion was deafening and it was only a few moments before Koga felt himself hoisted back up onto Quake's shoulder as her team began to move out.

The fallen debris served them as a makeshift stairwell, and the group had made good use of it in their escape up to the street above.

Kagome motioned to one of her teammates, who immediately took out his cell phone.

Koga only needed one guess as to who he was calling.

* * *

The team had quickly made its way up onto the Tokyo street. Frisk was urgently advising the General of their current situation over the phone.

 _We've got incoming._ Trace advised. _Bunch of cops are coming our way, and they've got dogs._

 _Probably wolves._ Kagome corrected. _They won't come right at us like dogs. They'll try to sneak around and surround us as a pack. Be wary of that._

 _Understood._ The team replied.

 _I don't want this to become a war. We're completely outnumbered. We need to try to put enough distance between them to give us a healthy lead._ Kagome shouted, as a mob of police offers began to file out of the police station's front entrance onto the street.

 _Quake, why don't you show our new friends why you're called quake?_ Kagome requested.

 _Will do, Wraith._ Quake responded, as he passed Koga's arm over to Trace to be his new support.

 _What the heck are they doing?_ Koga wondered as he watched them.

Quake walked forward towards the police department as the balance of the Alpha team took off behind him. He cracked his knuckles before making a fist and slamming it into the ground.

The earth immediately came to life, rumbling before splitting open, creating a giant chasm between the police force and the remainder of the street.

Quake waved to the now stupefied police officers before turning and breaking out into a heated run.

 _Good job, baby!_ Mystic shouted. _That should keep them busy for a little while!_

Quake blushed at Mystic's compliment.

 _Hey! No more romantic crap, you guys! After that shared intimate make-out session we all just had with Fang, I don't think I can stomach it. I'm beginning to question my sexuality over here!_ Frisk chided the group, his low voice becoming frantic.

 _Agreed._ Trace's deep masculine voice cut in. _I feel as though I should at least take the guy out on a nice expensive date now._

The group broke out into explosive roar of laughter that couldn't be contained within the limits of their psychic link. The hysterics spilled out from their throats loudly, earning a questioning look from Koga.

 _Did I miss something?_ Koga thought as he studied the group, before his gaze landed on Kagome.

She was as red as a tomato.

"Are you, okay?" Koga asked her, confusion lacing his voice.

Kagome kept her eyes lowered as she nodded her head, refusing to verbally answer him.

 _They are communicating somehow._ Koga thought to himself.

 _Stay focused!_ Kagome mentally commanded, immediately stifling any remaining laughter from the team. _That big hole isn't going to hold them off forever. We need to make it to the cars and try to put as much distance as we can between them. Did the General mention anything about ground support?_ She asked, her voice echoing through Frisk's consciousness.

 _Not ground, but he can do air. The boss man's got a helicopter waiting for us in a remote location to the East of the airport._ Frisk instructed.

 _Then that's where we'll go._ She advised.

 _We should be approaching the cars in about ten more minutes._ Trace interrupted. _Hey Quake, can you switch with me?_ He asked, as he threw Koga upwards.

Quake quickly filled the empty space under Koga's arm pit, immediately replacing the contact.

"How are you guys doing all this?" Koga wondered out loud.

"We're elite agents." Frisk whispered. "That's why _WE_ are on the Alpha team." He stated conceitedly, before blowing him a kiss.

Koga scowled at him, but didn't respond.

 _Finally._ Trace muttered as the team approached the two American four door Dodge Chargers. The cars were black and supped up so that they could handle both on road and off road terrain.

The team split up, scrambling to get into the cars.

Wraith, Fang, Terrain and Trace took one, while Frisk, Quake and Mystic pilled into the other.

"God, I hate it when Wraith drives." Terrain said out loud as she watched Kagome drop into the driver's seat. She made a point to make a show of putting her seat belt on as Koga and Trace followed suit.

Koga looked over at her from the passenger seat of the car as Kagome turned the key in the ignition.

The beast of a vehicle responded by roaring into life.

He didn't know why, but he felt uneasy about Kagome driving.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're meeting a helicopter East of Narita airport." She answered in a matter of fact tone.

The two cars pulled out in unison and bolted forward as the team rushed to make their way towards the expressway that would take them to Tokyo's Narita airport.

Koga felt his stomach lurch as Kagome forced the car roughly around corners, downshifting and upshifting with ease.

The car would growl with each change of the gears.

She commanded the heavy beast as if she was doing nothing more than taking a simple drive to the grocery store.

Koga had finally had it!

 _How the fuck was this the same girl that used to ride that idiotic bicycle around in the Feudal Era while bumbling around looking for jewel shards!?_ His mind screamed.

Koga stared at her, unabashedly turned on.

Since the time he had found her again, this woman had managed to find a rogue agent, take out one assassin while disabling the other, figure out the situation related to Sleeper as well as come up with a solution to flush the dirty agents out of their organization, shield multiple civilians from the explosion in Yoyogi park while surviving, and finding and rescuing him from his kidnappers.

As her agent summary had said, she was the leader of R.O.O.T's infamous Alpha team. Seeing her in action blew away any previous misconceptions that he had had regarding her work.

Kagome had seriously become bad ass; she truly was an elite alpha female.

Correction. She was HIS alpha female.

The thought had him growling low in his throat in approval before he could stop it.

Kagome pulled her eyes away from the road, sparing only a moment to raise her eyebrow at him in question.

However, they eye contact was interrupted by the sounds of police sirens that could be heard off in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 17

 _This couldn't be possible._

The words quickly ran through her mind she slammed the gas pedal of her Nissan 350z police car, lurching the car forward.

 _How the hell had R.O.O.T figured out Koga's location?_

An image of Koga flashing a fanged smirk appeared in her mind, inciting her fury.

 _That asshole! This was all HIS fault!_

She had received a frantic call from Avkt, advising that Koga had somehow managed to escape. She had been in the midst of telling him to stay put when she had lost contact with him; the sounds of a scuffle echoing through the line.

She immediately called Ginta, demanding that he send some of the available wolf demon police officers down to the meeting den while she made haste to get to the police station herself. Only ten minutes had passed before she received a call that there was an explosion and that Koga had escaped. By the time that she finally pulled up to the station, she had only just exited her car before witnessing a large man dressed in R.O.O.T's tactical clothing slam his fist into the ground, creating a large earthquake, effectively stalling any recapture efforts.

 _Couldn't this have happened tomorrow?_

They had planned on releasing the virus in only a few hours. Instead, of rehearsing the logistics for that specific agenda with her selected officers, she found herself dealing with this current shit storm.

 _They couldn't get away on foot and I doubt that R.O.O.T wouldn't provide them with a means to escape._

Ayame raised her CB radio to her lips.

"Station 92, this is Commissioner Suzuki. Send the birds out NOW." She commanded, fiercely.

All she ever wanted to do was protect her people. She had dedicated her long life to that very purpose, and now she found that all of her life's work had the potential of slipping away from her, right before her very eyes.

 _Because when it comes down to it, Koga would always choose the humans._

The realization pained her.

The moment she set foot into that warehouse, she knew.

Koga would never cooperate with them in an effort to eradicate the humans. His scent had told her everything she wanted to know. The scent had screamed of warning to her male officers, halting many of them dead in their tracks. But to the female officers, it was beautiful. It smelled of cut wood and fresh earth after the rain, incredibly smooth and musky, and incredibly raw and fierce in its essence. Unfortunately, the human's rank scent was entwined within.

To lay with a human was forbidden. It was their most sacred law.

Koga, at one time, had been the most powerful leader in wolf demon history. In his heyday, he had complete control over all the wolf demons and wolf packs within the entire country of Japan. None had opposed him; he was a God. He was a legend that still lived on in the stories they passed down to the children of the tribe.

Finding Koga again had given hope to so many, including herself.

 _He could have helped us. But he would rather we die for the sake of the humans. Humans, that if left to their own devices, would exterminate the world and all the life within it._

She sucked her teeth in frustration. He was her family. He was her former mate. She even thought she had been in love with him once. But, as much as she had cared for him, she cared for her people more.

 _He needs to go._ She thought to herself. _If he gets back to R.O.O.T, all of the information regarding our people is going to be leaked. We will be divided up and slaughtered._

She idly wondered if he had told the organization anything previously.

She inwardly cursed herself.

Unfortunately, at this point, she couldn't even try to make Koga out to be a martyr for their cause.

 _This is a giant mess._

Anyone that threatened the wolf demons was an enemy. He needed to be taken out… quickly.

* * *

"Those sirens are getting closer." Koga shouted.

There were so many of them, and it was becoming hard to for the Alpha team to collectively think through all of the racket.

"We're only ten minutes away." Kagome advised, hoping that her words would bring some comfort.

"If they manage to get a tail on us, what are we going to do?" Terrain asked.

Kagome thought on this.

If the police were able to find and chase them, she did not doubt that they would try to engage them. Her team was entirely at the mercy of their cars at this moment, and could not move freely. More so, if the team became separated by more than ten miles, the psychic link that they maintained through Mystic would be broken. If the team did happen to lead the police to the site of their rescue helicopter, the enemy would most likely attempt to destroy it, leaving the team stranded.

They were outnumbered and most times winning a war solely came down to a matter of numbers.

As if reading her troubled thoughts, a new sound immediately flooded into the background.

Police helicopters.

Kagome inwardly groaned. The cars were not going to be able to avoid being spotted for long.

 _Hey, Rai?_ Frisk's frantic voice broke through her consciousness.

 _I know, Frisk._ She sighed. _We might need to split up._ She commanded.

The team's scrambled worried thoughts came through in a rush over their connection.

 _As soon as those helicopters establish a visual on us, use the 'zooks to take them out. We only have two shots, one per car, so don't dare miss. If there are more than two helicopters, then we are going to be stuck dealing with the remainder. In that case, we will need to split up. Put your radios on, but be wary of using them, the enemy may be able to pick up on our frequency._

A joint " _understood"_ was inwardly voiced by the team in shared acknowledgment of their orders.

 _Frisk, you are second in command, lead your team independently as best you can. I trust your judgment. Make sure that you do not directly lead the enemy to our rescue site. Offset your direction so that you can make the rest of the trek on foot._ Kagome instructed.

 _Will do._ Frisk responded.

Koga noticed that in the back of the car, the male member of the team shifted onto the female member's lap. He was attempting to fold back his seat, giving him access to the trunk.

Kagome hit a button on the dashboard which receded the sun roof.

"What's going on?" Koga, grumbled to the group, becoming frustrated that he never had any idea of what was happening around him.

His question was immediately answered as a bazooka was pulled out from the trunk and into the cab of the car.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Koga shouted, his eyes wide.

"Hopefully we won't need to use it." Kagome said harshly, as the man in the back of the car awkwardly made his way to stand up with the weapon through the car's sunroof.

Koga looked in the rear view mirror. Apparently, the second car was attempting to do the same thing, he observed, as he saw Quake's head slowly rise out from the sunroof of the car behind them.

He was interrupted from his musings as Kagome passed an ear piece over in his direction.

"Put this on." She bit out. "Only use it if absolutely necessary. We don't want anyone picking up on our frequency." She warned as Koga quickly got to work affixing the device to his ear.

As Alpha team, entered the expressway, the roar from the helicopters had slowly become deafening.

"Cease and desist!" Boomed through the air, as a spotlight bathed their car in a beam of bright yellow light.

The lit up scene must have truly been a sight to behold by the helicopter's pilot, as he could now visibly see the business ends of two bazookas aimed directly at him.

The helicopter immediately shifted off to the left, momentarily abandoning them.

Apparently the little bird had also notified its friends, as the additional two helicopters that were located behind it also immediately dipped off to the side.

* * *

"Bazookas? Please tell me you aren't serious!" Ayame barked out into her radio, as she pushed her car hard to catch up, her voice on edge.

The information momentarily stupefied her.

"Fire on them!" She shouted. "Blow them, and their weapons, the hell up!"

She had enough of this. She didn't want to make any sacrifices, but this little rescue squad had raised the stakes, and she saw no other option at this time.

She couldn't risk the exposure of her people.

 _The lone wolves may die, but the pack would survive._

* * *

Alpha team watched as the helicopters swung back over them, now surrounding them in triangular fashion.

 _Are they fucking nuts?_ Kagome wondered. _How far are they willing to go to prevent Koga's escape?_

She really didn't want any casualties, but based on the helicopter's formation, it was apparent that they were going to attempt to fire on them, and she couldn't let that happen.

 _Quake, take the one at your four o'clock. Trace, you take twelve o'clock. Fire on them and scatter!_ She commanded.

Immediately the two bazooka's released their missiles, both hitting their marks.

The heat of the two simultaneous explosions blew over them.

As the wave of shrapnel begun to rain down, the two shooters scrambled to reenter their respective cars.

The explosions managed to push the one remaining helicopter back from its eight o'clock position, effectively halting it momentarily, as it scrambled to fall back behind them.

Once back in position, the sole helicopter did not hesitate to retaliate, the officers within quickly begun firing down on them, washing the cars over in a hail storm of bullets.

The two cars immediately split up.

Kagome reared to the right exiting the expressway with the helicopter following her motion, while Frisk's car sped forward following the road before him.

 _Radio's from now on!_ Kagome mentally shouted to her team. _Frisk, get your ass to the rescue chopper. See if maybe you can find us and pick us up while we attempt to make our way back to you._ Kagome shouted.

 _Roger!_ Came Frisk's tight reply. _See you soon!_ He promised.

With those words, Mystic severed the connection. The shared hum in their minds becoming silenced.

As Kagome, sped along the residential streets, the helicopter above continued to shower them in bullets. She cut left and right frequently, but it was hopeless to try to shake their airborne pursuer.

Something had to give soon. The car's armor could only do so much. The windows had already been shot out and they were practically sitting ducks. The officers only had to land one shot, and someone on her team would be dead.

"Fang, I need you to take the wheel! Switch with me!" Kagome shouted, breaking him out of his chaotic thoughts.

Koga immediately released his seat belt while Kagome did the same. With a nod, the two simultaneously attempted to shift places. Kagome switched her left foot to the gas pedal, while she reached over with her right leg, sliding over Koga, who smoothly replaced the weight of her foot on the pedal with his own left foot. In another moment, they completed the transfer of positions. Koga plopped down in the driver's seat, replacing the weight of the pedal with his right foot, while Kagome fell into the passenger seat.

Koga shot Kagome a questioning look as he replaced his seat belt. Kagome had leaned forward, shimming out of her bow and pulled one of her arrows from its place on her vest.

He said nothing as he saw her spiritual energy encase her in a protective blue glow.

Kagome sprung upwards through the car's sunroof, as she simultaneously willed her arrow to come to life, pouring as much of her spiritual energy into it that she could muster.

The arrow flared in response as she positioned it in her bow.

She prayed that the above onslaught of bullets would not manage to pierce her shield and hit anything vital as she released the arrow into the night, hitting the helicopter's main rotor in an explosion of bright blue light.

The explosion threw Kagome backwards, arching her over the roof of the car. She twisted to her stomach amidst the blast, quickly managing to force herself back into the car with the strength of her arms.

When she fell back into the space between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat, her powers sprung to life in a reactive fury, encasing the occupants of the car in a flash of blue protective light.

She did not understand what had happened, but felt a thunderous impact as the car was pummeled sideways. She was thrust sideways against the driver's seat hard, before becoming somewhat airborne within, as the car spiraled out of control before harshly stopping against a telephone pole.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in Koga's lap with his arms and body wrapped protectively around her.

Time slowed down and she blinked several times attempting to make sense of what had just happened.

"They rammed the car!" Trace screamed out. "We have to get out of here!"

"Roll call people!" Kagome shouted. "Sound off, let me know if you're okay."

"My neck is a little fucked up, but I'm okay!" Trace shouted.

"I'm fine." Koga whispered down to her from above.

A few seconds went by without any sound off from Terrain.

"Terrain! Talk to me. Are you alright?"

"She has a pulse, but it looks like she is unconscious." Trace answered for her.

This was the worst possible scenario.

They had two members who would most likely need to be carried.

"Fuck!" Kagome shouted. "Trace, get her out of the car. We're going to have to try to hide somewhere and attempt to wake her up." Kagome yelled.

Kagome felt herself being lifted as Koga removed them both from the car, while Trace worked to free Terrain from her seat belt in the back.

It was when Koga dropped her gently to her feet that she felt his body stiffen as he sniffed the air.

"We've got a major problem." He spat.

Before she could decipher Koga's meaning, a voice that Kagome had not heard in almost a decade called out to her from the distance.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Kagome's head snapped in the direction of the voice, quickly catching Ayame's movements as she aimed her firearm directly at Koga's head.

Kagome's features twisted into a scowl. She had a score to settle with this woman, indeed.

Before Koga could prevent the motion, Kagome stepped in front of him, wrapping them both in a blue protective shield.

"Oh, I beg to differ." She hissed, her voice dripping with venom, its tone hushed in warning.

* * *

Frisk, Quake and Mystic looked up at the sky from their position on the ground, taking in the beautiful explosion of blue light that quickly flashed against the sky far in the East.

 _She disabled the helicopter!_ Mystic shouted in celebration through the small group's shared connection.

 _Amen to that!_ Frisk added. _Looks like she is about fifteen miles East from us._

They had ditched their ride in one of the airport's gateway tunnels and had set out on foot, creeping along the fielded outside perimeter of the Narita airport. Based on the coordinates the General had provided Frisk with earlier, they had about five miles left to go on foot until they would encounter their ride home.

 _She's definitely going to be late to the party. Once we get to the helicopter, we need to radio in to find out her new location. I want to make sure we're ready to set off in case we need to somehow pick her up._ Frisk advised.

Mystic and Quake nodded in agreement as they proceed on, running through the darkness.

Frisk took a moment to try to rub at the knot that had found its way into his stomach since the team had separated.

 _Please be okay, Wraith. We can't lose you._

* * *

The two women continued to stare at each other, quietly sizing each other up.

"Fang, I want you and Trace to take Terrain and make your way away from here. Leave Ayame to me. I'll catch up with you." She whispered.

 _So, you do recognize her._ Koga thought inwardly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He whispered harshly in reply.

"I'm not asking you. This is an order from a superior. Agent Fang, you will follow orders." She ordered in a raised whisper, from her position in front of him.

"That won't work on me." He said in a lowered voice, frustration making its way into his tone. "I will not leave you."

It was at this moment that Ayame had begun to laugh.

"He can't." She managed to get out, through her waves of laughter. "It's instinctually impossible for him. Give all the orders you want. It's not going to work."

Kagome silently cursed. _Stupid advanced wolf demon hearing… What the hell is she talking about?_

Kagome's eyes squinted as she tried to make sense of Ayame's message. She didn't have to wait long as the woman seemed readily happy to assist her.

"A bonded male will not abandon his mate. Even if he knows he will die. He will not leave even if you command it. He will fight to protect his female, instinctually, until his very last breath." She said, smiling widely at Kagome before continuing. "He's also a loaded gun just waiting to go off. He's very likely to do something incredibly stupid and will not hesitate to turn on your innocent friends if he happens to fly off the handle."

Kagome processed this information.

"Bonded male?" She repeated stupidly, cautiously studying Ayame.

 _Ayame used to be his mate. Is she saying that he will protect her?_

"What is she talking about?" She asked, directing the question over her shoulder to Koga's position behind her.

Koga remained silent.

"What is she talking about?" Kagome repeated, beginning to panic.

"She doesn't even know?" Ayame snorted, before falling into hysterical laughter. "You haven't even told her?!"

The sound of police sirens in the distance started to echo through the quiet night, headed in their direction.

Kagome chanced a glance in Trace's direction. He was carrying Terrain bridal style and his eyes were wide in panic.

 _We have to leave NOW._ He mouthed to her, before she turned her full attention back to the woman standing before her.

"Fang, what the _fuck_ is she talking about!" Kagome screamed.

Koga silently cursed. Ayame was right. If something happened to Kagome, he would not be able to fight against the bloodlust that it would awake within him. If that happened, regardless off his injured condition, her teammates would be in serious danger. They were all as good as dead.

"She's talking about you." Koga warned, finally managing to find his voice. "There's too much to explain." He trailed off, lost in a barrage of thoughts.

 _He will not abandon his mate..._ Kagome's mind repeated, realization slowly dawning on her.

Kagome's mouth ghosted into a small smile before she could stop it.

Seeing Wraith's slight distraction, Ayame pulled the trigger of her poised handgun, launching a bullet straight over the height of Kagome and directly at Koga's head.

Her features fell into confusion when the man did not fall.

 _Did I miss?_

She immediately attempted again.

The handgun flashed as the bullet left the barrel. She focused on Koga, but nothing happened.

She heard the bullet casing fall unceremoniously to the floor.

 _That blue light is protecting them._ She thought, catching on too late. Her previous confusion delayed her reaction time as Kagome took off at full speed in her direction.

She was not able to redirect the flying side kick that squarely landed on her jaw, blasting the bone's feeble connection with her skull as she struggled to maintain consciousness.

She braced herself against the wave of pain that rolled through her, fighting against the dark clouds that were threatening to overtake her vision. When, suddenly a roaring alarm bell sounded off inside her mind, freezing her in place. Its message was clear.

DEATH.

Scrambling, she righted herself. She elongated her claws and launched herself at Wraith, her body twisting in the air as she attempted to slash the woman's face with her right hand. However, she was instead met with a flash of burning energy that blasted her backwards onto the ground.

The instinctual siren that had been going off had now begun screaming, taking over Ayame's hearing.

She vaguely realized that the skin and muscle that had once covered her right arm were now gone. The remaining bone, was blackened, as if singed by the fire of hell itself.

She looked up in Wraith's direction and if she had the use of her mouth, she would have screamed.

Blinding white light snaked around Wraith, pulsing around her. The woman had a vicious sadistic expression on her face as she made her way towards her.

 _Purification?!_

Her mind scrambled at the realization.

 _This woman is a priestess!_

Kagome momentarily lost herself within the sheer power that was surrounding her.

 _I've never been able to channel it physically when I was younger._ She thought, as she examined her hands.

She studied the woman that was sprawled before her. Ayame had raised her left arm in an attempt to protect herself. She was cowering before her.

Ayame attempted to speak, her tone was pleading, but without the use of her jaw, the words would just not form.

Kagome knelled down. She wanted the bitch to see her face before she died.

"Look at me." Kagome demanded.

Ayame cringed before finally meeting her eyes.

"Do you remember me?" She whispered to her, devilishly. "My name used to be Kagome. Think back, _Ayame_. I know it was over five hundred years ago, but I was pretty important back then, too."

Ayame stared at her dumbly, before her eyes widened in the shock of remembrance.

"Has history taught you nothing? How many people have tried in vain to wipe out large groups of people?" Kagome continued.

Ayame continued to stare at her, horrified.

"There's a special place in hell for people like you. There were a million different ways you could have served your people, however, you refused to explore any other option outside of eliminating an entire race. You are no better than the humans that you hate so much." She growled at her furiously. "Your fate was sealed when you decided to hurt Koga. That is something I can never forgive." She spat, before she pushed her hands outwards, bathing the woman in a blazing glow of white, holy light.

* * *

Koga watched the cruel scene as it played out before him. He willed his body to move, but was unable to do so. The appearance of the white purification light effectively pushed his demon blood backwards. His instincts were torn, screaming at him to run away and also shouting at him to move forward to protect Kagome. The tug of war resulted in a fixed neutral state.

He watched on as Kagome made short work of Ayame. Ayame hadn't been able to land a single finger on her and she was quickly dispatched by Kagome's powers of purification that he had long forgotten about. He watched on as Kagome knelled down in front of Ayame, apparently whispering something to her. As he focused his hearing to try to eavesdrop, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his ear piece suddenly coming to life.

"Where are you guys?" Came the male voice through the radio connection.

Koga raised his hand over his pounding heart, trying to calm the organ's pace as he looked around.

"We're near Sakuranoyama Park." He said. "And from the sounds of it, every police car in Tokyo will be on us in a few minutes."

"Shit. We're coming to get you. Any birds in the sky?" The male's voice asked.

"Not one." Koga stated. "The female in our group... Terrain... has been injured. She needs help." Koga said, as he studied the woman who currently resided in the man's arms to his right.

There was a pause before the man on the other end cut off the connection.

"We need to go that way!" Koga pointed to the park off in the distance as he spoke to the group. It'll give some clearance in case our helicopter needs to get low to the ground." He said, thoughtfully.

"Let's go!" Kagome shouted, as she made her way back over to them.

"Give me Terrain and go help Fang." She instructed Trace.

Kagome quickly rolled Terrain onto her shoulder while Trace did the same for Koga.

The group set off as quickly as they could manage upwards to the location of the park ahead.

 _Please make it in time!_ Kagome's thoughts shouted. _We've come too far to lose now!"_


	18. Chapter 18

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 18

The CB radio in Ginta's car had never been so alive throughout all of his years of service, what seemed to be a never ending stream of voices tumbled over through the frequency.

The Tokyo police force was currently trying to locate the "terrorists" that had set off a bomb in front of the city's police station.

Or at least, that's the story they were going with as a cover.

Unfortunately, the humans on the force couldn't be allowed to know what was really going on under the surface, which actually made things pretty damn hard in terms of available manpower.

On Yuna's orders, Ginta had pulled all of his available wolf demon staff into cars and helicopters in pursuit of the small R.O.O.T rescue team. As Koga's rescue had taken place at night, Ginta was working with half of the staff to start with, add in the wolf demon requirement, his available numbers were miniscule.

Calls had gone out to the balance of the wolf demon officers who were off duty in an attempt to build their numbers up, with additional calls being made to their neighboring Osaka force. But, bringing in additional people was sure to take time.

Ginta smiled to himself. All the odds seemed to be in Koga's favor, he just hoped they were enough to help him to get away. The only major problem he might have to deal with was the commissioner, who had taken off in hot pursuit.

When she last radioed in, she had been close to Sakuranoyama Park. That was twenty minutes ago and he had not heard from her since, which caused worry. Her GPS had also remained idle, signaling that her car had not moved in some time. As he could not raise any suspicions as to his involvement in this entire dilemma, he had set off, along with several additional cars, to her location to go check on her.

Kagome's small team had managed to take out all three of the station's helicopters, so airpower was no longer an option for them. Ginta had always prided himself on his ability to stay calm in bad situations, but he haphazardly dropped his radio receiver when he had heard that the rescue team was using bazookas.

 _These guys really didn't play around._

He had heard of R.O.O.T over the years from Yuna. Her precious scientist, Avkt, had been a double agent within. They were apparently a secret military group that did not have ties to any country. Their mission statement was to serve the world and protect world peace. They had bases spread throughout the world, and agents scattered throughout every country. There had to be someone financing this large operation, but Avkt had never been able to find out any of those particulars in all of his time there. The organization truly was a mystery.

 _Protect world peace._ Ginta thought to himself. _That was a pretty large order, indeed._

He would have thought it was impossible, but if Kagome's little team was any indication of the rest of organization, they actually seemed to be up to the task.

 _At least someone is._

* * *

"Are you okay, Wraith?" Koga's deep voice asked over the sounds of the sirens that had slowly been gaining on their position.

She was standing to his right, carrying Terrain's dead weight on her shoulder, as the team tried to make their way uphill to the middle of the park.

"How do you mean? Physically or mentally?" She responded to him in a hushed whisper, apparently trying to make a joke.

"That was… pretty interesting what you did back there." Koga clarified, turning his head to check behind them.

"Oh, that? Please. That police commissioner bitch would have to do a lot more than try to scratch me to be able to take me out. Pathetic. She gave up the element of surprise because she just _had_ to speak to us. She was completely full of herself. Who would do that in a war? You have the enemy before you, and instead of firing, you decide to purposefully alert us to your presence and then start carrying on about…"

 _Mating._

"… a bunch of random stuff. How the fuck could someone so cocky become such a decorated leader in this country?" Kagome said, condescendingly. "She also seemed to be incapable of planning for worst case scenarios as well. True narcissist if you ask me." She huffed.

"Police Commissioner?" He repeated, trying to decipher Kagome's statement as the team walked along.

Kagome looked over and studied Koga's handsome face. He looked completely lost this entire mission and she took pity on him, instantly feeling guilty. Not only was he forced to watch on as the team communicated in silence with each other, but he also didn't know anything about any of the information that Kagome had managed to dig up in the time since he'd been kidnapped.

 _Where to even start?_ She wondered.

"Ayame is… was the police commissioner of Japan. The wolf demons were able to successfully assimilate into human society, and through time, took up residence within the ranks of the Japanese police force. They've also been using a fleet of rescue wolves, replacing dogs, in their canine units. As the wolf demons find lost members of their former pack, they recruit them into the force. They were most likely going to ask you to join them. From what I was told, there is no longer an alpha governing the tribe. It appears that they use a democratic method in making clan decisions now. Ginta is actually the police chief in Tokyo and he secretly helped us to find you. Hakkaku is the chief of the Osaka branch. I went through many police photos and there are a lot of faces that I recognize, although I don't know any of their names. Ayame and Enzyme actually met years ago, and most likely established the Animal Prominence Association together during a decade that they spent together in Russia. Enzyme has been passing secret R.O.O.T information over to Ayame for years. Also, like you, the wolf demons have changed identities often throughout the years. None of them use the same names they went by in the Feudal Era." Kagome informed him, hoping she was remembering everything.

Koga felt completely overwhelmed as he processed all of this information.

"According to Ginta, who, by the way, goes by Haru Tanaka now, the wolf demons were planning on releasing the bio-virus at the subway stations during this morning's rush hour commute." Kagome said. "We've alerted the General. But before I left the base to come and find you, the Medical Research department had only just begun testing potential cures. Even if they do find one, it is going to take time to mass-produce the quantities that would be needed in the event of an outbreak. I'm not sure what can be done." She said, worry was not prominent in her tone.

As Kagome studied him for a reaction, she noticed that Koga's expression had become grave.

The group moved on in silence before Koga finally spoke again.

"How is it that you all communicate with each other?"

"The petite silver haired woman on our team has psychic abilities. We are able to share thoughts, feelings and experiences through her using a shared mental connection. The only catch is that we all need to be within ten miles of each other in order to use it." Trace answered.

"You were already introduced to Quake, he can create earthquakes. The other guy is named Frisk, he is able to rip into a person's memories through touch. It allows him to uncover secret information, as well as learn new things by stealing experience directly from others. He calls it his 'mental pat down'." Kagome informed him, quickly. "He is also my second in command."

"That's Terrian." Trace pointed at the woman slung over Kagome's shoulder. "She can use radar and is a big help in finding underground structures, like the one you were held hostage in." Trace said. "And, my name is Trace. I am able to locate living enemy forces within range, providing our group with intelligence regarding the number of foes that we are dealing with at any given time." He said, before pausing for a moment. "I'm pretty sure you are already very familiar with Wraith." He said, a chuckle escaping his lips before he could stop it.

Kagome shot him a dirty look.

"Can I be added to this psychic link?" Koga asked over the sirens that were getting louder in the background.

"Not without training you can't. It takes a long time to be able to quell your subconscious mind. If we connected with you, everything that pops in your head is going to shout loudly into ours. The noise it would create would be unbearable and it could end up getting us all killed." Trace bit out.

A few moments passed before Koga spoke up again.

"Does R.O.O.T know that this situation was caused by the wolf demons? Do they know what I am?" His voice was heavy with sadness.

"Alpha team does. I tried speaking with Circuit about it, but he just thought I was crazy and brushed me off. No one else knows anything, not even the General." Kagome said.

 _So, my people have managed, not only to survive, but to advance. Why the fuck would they risk throwing everything away over old grudges? So many centuries had passed, and there was still no getting through to most of them._

For the first time in a long time Koga felt his heart break for his people.

 _If the rest of the world finds out about us, we could be eliminated. If word gets out that we're associated with this attempt to exterminate the human race, we've gone ahead and sealed our fate. The wolf demons of the world would be hunted down and slaughtered. We wouldn't even be able to hide within society anymore._

As if sensing his mood, Kagome grabbed his hand, giving it a quick squeeze before releasing it again.

"This isn't on you." She whispered. "This is a decision the majority made. It is not a reflection of all of the wolf demons. Even if R.O.O.T does find out, they would never expose them. That's not what we're about. You do know that… don't you?"

"If the information were to leak and the world's humans find out, they may not feel the same way that R.O.O.T does. I've lived a long time. I've seen what happens when the humans single out a specific group of people." He grumbled, his voice taking on a timbre of worry.

Unfortunately, before Kagome could respond, the group was suddenly interrupted by a loud howling that broke through the sound of the sirens.

"We've got incoming." Trace muttered from his position underneath Koga's arm. His left hand was positioned at his temple. "I'm counting twelve wolves and they just split up."

 _The police must have found Ayame's car._ Kagome thought. _There was nothing left to be found of Ayame._

Trace and Wraith picked up the pace. They were almost at the clearing and they just had a few more feet to go.

Kagome pushed her hand to her ear, activating the team's radio connection.

"We're going to be under attack in a few minutes. Where the hell are you?" She shouted, out of breath from carrying Terrain's additional weight uphill.

"Almost there." Came Frisk's brisk reply.

"They've surrounded us." Koga bit out as he sniffed the air.

The announcement forced the team to stop as they looked around, trying to place the locations of the wolves through the dark of the night.

"There are two packs of six." Koga advised, shuffling his weight off of Trace's shoulder. "I'll handle this."

Trace sent a questioning look to Kagome.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Fang? You're injured and these wolves are under orders, if something…"

Koga shot Kagome a warning look, effectively quieting her, before proceeding ahead.

Kagome said nothing as she watched Koga limp on in front of them. He raised his head, smelling the air, before he turned sharply to the right, apparently singling one of the wolves out.

A black wolf with steel blue eyes and a police vest came forward from the edges of the park, slowly approaching him with his head lowered and teeth bared.

Koga lowered his head in response, staring the creature down and growling in return, as the tips of his fangs began to stretch down from his upper lip, before finally stopping at his chin.

Man and beast began ferociously snarling at each other.

Koga let loose a low pitched guttural growl, never losing eye contact with the black wolf that stood several feet before him. In return, the black animal began barking and snarling loudly, throwing its head back in a display of its sharp teeth.

Koga continued to growl as he slowly began to approach the animal, never dropping his gaze away from the animal's blue eyes.

As Koga got closer, the wolf frantically started snapping at him while it backed up slowly, its head lowering from time to time before it would throw it back up again in defiance.

Once Koga stood two feet from the wolf he lowered his posture and snarled loudly at it, making great show of his fangs, the intensity of his growls becoming fierce.

The black wolf responded by lowering its head to the floor and breaking eye contact. It continued to bark, but a whine had begun to seep into its vocalizations.

 _It submitted to him._ Kagome thought. _In front of its pack._

Koga immediately turned his head to the left, picking another wolf out of the shadows.

A brown wolf came forward and the same scenario repeated itself leading to a similar outcome.

 _These two wolves must be the alphas._ Kagome wondered.

Koga continued to growl at the two wolves, that had now, begun barking as if in response.

 _Are they talking?_ Kagome wondered, as she watched ten additional wolves came forward to join their alphas in what seemed to be, a very heated discussion.

"That's pretty fucking cool." Trace whispered as he took in the sight before him.

After a few moments, Koga turned to address Trace and Kagome as the wolves took back off into the night.

"They won't bother us." He said, casually. "Let's keep going."

"Nothing to see here folks, just a wolf demon talking to some wolves. Completely normal. Move right along." Trace muttered under his breath as he and Kagome continued to make their way forward.

Finally the sound of a helicopter cut through the noise of the sirens. But before the team could celebrate, the sounds of mixed shouting and running feet came into earshot.

* * *

"Freeze!" Screamed one of the officers.

"You're in range and we will fire on you!" Screamed another.

Trace and Kagome, released their hand guns from their holsters, turning to face the onslaught of officers that were starting to fall into position before them.

Kagome chanced a glance skywards. She could hear their helicopter, but it wasn't close enough yet.

Trace put his hand to his ear piece. "We're going to be full of lead if you don't show up NOW!" He screamed.

"Just need a few more minutes! I'm almost on you!" Frisk responded.

"Throw aside your weapons and get down on the ground. NOW!" The lead officer shouted.

"That's not going to fucking happen!" Koga's voice roared through the commotion, momentarily silencing the officers. "I will NOT stand here and let you stupid fucks destroy what's left of our people!" His voice was filled with rage as he slowly made his way towards the officers as the bottom of the hill.

Kagome, glanced at him, noting how the whites of Koga's eyes had now turned red and his voice had now taken on an echo when he spoke.

 _He's barely holding on to his sanity. God damnit Koga, this is NOT the time!_ Her thoughts screamed.

The quieted officers watched as their murderous former alpha slowly approached them. Many of their mouths were agape as they stood wide eyed.

Ginta who had been observing the scene from the hood of his police car, began to make his way over through the sea of officers.

"And just how is it that you think we're going to destroy our people? You're no longer our leader, Koga. You do not command us." He shouted over at Koga, as he walked forward.

 _Take the bait, Koga. You have everyone's attention. Speak to them. Let them know._

"With this disease, you risk exposing our race to the humans." Koga growled. "The humans will retaliate, and that is a war we cannot win! Does your hate for humanity run so deep that you would risk the survival of our own people? I had given my life for this tribe, I will not have it thrown away over century old prejudices."

"We have it on good authority that the human race will be wiped out within a few weeks. There is nothing that the humans can do to retaliate. This is a sure win for our tribe!" Ginta continued, his voice challenging.

"We already have a cure!" Kagome shouted, praying that no one would see through her bluff.

The entire police team turned to look at her as they processed her words. The edges of panic began to ghost through their faces as they shot each other worried glances.

"They have a cure?" Came a whisper in the background. "That's impossible!" Said another.

"We've have access to all of Enzyme's research through Sleeper's notes. We've been working on a cure for weeks and just finalized mass production. Anything you release will be immediately countered." Kagome continued, further inciting the hysterics.

"The humans already know about your plans to release the virus at the subway stations this morning." Koga spat. "They already have counter measures in place. By going through with your plot, you will expose our people. The tribe will be slaughtered."

The wolf demons looked completely horrified. Some lowered their weapons as they turned to each other in hushed tones.

"Yuna mentioned that there were whispers about your organization finding a cure. But Yuna wasn't the type to be swayed off course, regardless if there was evidence advising to do so." Ginta said, playing along.

"Haru, what the fuck are we going to do?" One of the officers asked hysterically.

"If they know about the release of the virus, then they probably already know all about us!" Another officer screamed.

"They'll kill our children!" Yet another officer shouted.

"No one is killing anyone!" Koga roared. "Hand over the virus. Once you do, my organization will keep the knowledge of our people a secret from the rest of humanity."

"And why the hell should we trust you!?" Another officer, retorted.

"Because he was our alpha." Ginta answered. "Regardless of how much time has passed and how much our society as changed, Koga has always been our one true alpha. He would never allow any harm to come to the tribe. He always protected us, whether we liked it or not." He said, as he held Koga's eyes. "I will trust in him now as I trusted him then. I vote to hand over the virus. I vote for the wolf demon tribe to live."

A few moments passed before hands slowly began rising, signifying a vote in agreement.

Ginta looked around noting that nearly all of the officers were raising their hands, before speaking again.

"Kaito, do you believe we have enough votes here to make the majority?" He called out behind him.

Kaito, slowly made his way through the crowd, approaching Ginta.

"More than enough." He said. "Glad I was able to make it here in time." He smirked, as he barked loudly, calling the black wolf out of the shadows and to his side.

As the black wolf stood in front of Kaito, he bent over the animal, unzipping a small pocket located on the animal's police vest.

After he finished rummaging through the pocket, he raised his fist, showing the crowd the clear vile within, before setting off in Koga's direction.

 _Hakkaku?_ Koga thought, testing the air, as he watched the man with the vial approach him.

"Long time no see, Koga." Hakkaku said, as he handed Koga the vial, looking him over. "You look like shit." He said, through a toothy smirk.

Koga studied Hakkaku's new uniformed look. "You look like a meter maid." He muttered in response, as the wind around the park began to swirl around them.

"Looks like our ride is here!" Trace shouted as he looked up at the helicopter that was now visible above them.

 _Wraith, Trace, what the hell is going on down there? Should we open fire?_ Quake's booming voice came through their renewed psychic connection.

 _No! Whatever you do, don't fire. They just handed over the virus. Koga made peace with them. Do not fire!_ Kagome shouted.

With those words, the helicopter positioned itself above the small team, throwing out a rope ladder for the group to ascend.

"You will hear from me again, now that I know where to find you." Koga promised Hakkaku as he shot a glance over in Ginta's direction, meeting his eyes.

"Look forward to it, boss." Hakkaku said, nodding, before he turned down the hill to join his comrades.

Koga's eyes, drifted over the faces in the crowd before he was interrupted by a hand on his arm.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked in a soft voice, interrupting his thoughts.

Koga nodded slowly before turning. He lead the way to the rope ladder and once there, he motioned for Kagome to go first.

Kagome passed Terrain over to Trace as she made her way up the ladder to the helicopter with Koga following right behind her. As soon as Trace and Terrain were reunited within, the helicopter took off making its way to the rendezvous point.

Kagome scanned the team quickly before taking out her cell phone.

 _Time to update the big guy._

"Yamada! We have Fang AND the virus!" she said, before pausing. "Yes, you heard me right. It's a long story, but the police force decided not to go through with it. I'll fill you in when we get back to base." She paused again, nodding her head from time to time, before continuing. "I'm going to need medical support. Fang is injured and Terrain is unconscious. Yes, sir. Understood." She said before disconnecting the call.

"Good job today Alpha Team!" She shouted. "I've so very proud of each and every one of you. This mission was a success!"

All conscious members responded to the compliment by raising their right fists in the air, before bringing them back down and resting their fists over their hearts.

"Time to go home."


	19. Chapter 19

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 19

Koga studied Kagome's sleeping form across from where he sat on the private airplane. The helicopter had dropped them off at a waiting naval ship where they received brief medical attention before transferring to the aerial means of travel that they now found themselves on. They were currently enroute to Kagome's home base of South Korea.

Koga's knee had been briefly looked at and bandaged, and he was offered a saline IV drip to help fight off his dehydration. He was also offered food, which had been a god send, as he was within the throws of starvation after going so long without any form of nutrition. If he were human, he certainly would have perished.

As Koga looked upon her, he wanted nothing more than to pull Kagome into his lap and hold her, but he knew he couldn't as they were still, technically, on a mission.

Now that they were safe and he had the time to truly study her, he had noticed the bags under her eyes and her hallowed out face.

 _She lost a lot of weight._

He immediately felt guilty, knowing that her current state was brought upon due to worry for him.

His hand shot outwards without his permission, to smooth its way across her sleeping face, brushing her bangs back tenderly behind her ear.

"Brace for landing." Came the crackled voice through the plane's intercom system.

As the plane circled to make it's landing, Koga noticed a small convoy of people positioned on the runway. The General stood out in his black uniform. The man's physical presence was almost as large as his voice had always been.

"Wraith." He whispered. "We're landing now. You may want to wake up. The General is about to rush you the moment we hit the ground."

Kagome frowned and slung her arm over her face, covering her eyes.

"Wakey Wakey Rai!" Frisk shouted over to her from across the plane. "You may want to listen to your new boyfriend. You're about to be kidnapped for an undisclosed amount of time." He tisked.

"Grrrrrrr. I hate you sometimes, Frisk. Why do you always have to be so obnoxious?. Kagome grumbled, straightening while trying to blink the sleep from her eyes.

"Love you too, babe." Frisk muttered, smiling to himself.

The comment elicited a murderous look from Koga in his direction.

"Don't get your panties all bent out of shape, Fang. If anything, Wraith should see me as a threat, not the other way around. Any man that can kiss like you do is open game, as far as I'm concerned. However, I am a fan of a little more tongue and a lot less teeth. But, hey, what can you expect from a guy that calls himself, Fang?" He rambled, as the rest of the team began to chuckle.

Koga felt as though he should be very pissed off, but didn't have any idea about what Frisk was talking about.

 _Any man that can kiss like you do… More tongue and a lot less teeth…_

Kagome reacted to Frisk's statement by launching her boot over at him, spraying him with dirt while simultaneously hitting him in the head.

"You're such an asshole sometimes! Seriously, grow the hell up!" She shouted, her face slowly heating. "How many times are you going to keep bringing that up?"

Frisk sputtered, attempting to gather his bearings. "I'll bring it up until it no longer flusters you. Then I'll just move on to something else. By the way, your feet smell putrid. You should be embarrassed."

Kagome attempted to launch her other boot at him before she was interrupted by Koga.

"What is he talking about?" He demanded, his voice had become deep and menacing.

"I'm talking about our pornographic make out session from earlier today!" Frisk shouted, attempting to now use Quake's body as shield against being attacked by any more articles of Kagome's clothing.

Koga ignored Frisk's explanation and was staring at Kagome expectantly for an answer, while she turned several shades of red.

"Ahem." Mystic broke in. "When we are mentally linked, we share in one another's experiences." Mystic explained gently, placing a hand on Koga's arm.

 _So everyone participated in that kiss with Kagome?!_ Koga's mind shouted.

Koga was too tired to even feel embarrassed at this point. His mouth cracked into a smile, before his full realization brought on a hearty wave of laughter. The loud wave that fell from his lips was contagious, with the entire team soon joining him.

Unfortunately, the group's laugh fest only lasted so long before it was interrupted by the plane's small door opening, signaling that it was time for the team to exit.

As Koga had warned, the General was on Wraith the moment her feet had touched the runway. Koga however, was being whisked away with Terrain for medical care.

As he looked back at Kagome, she smiled at him as she mouthed, "I'll be right there.".

* * *

Kagome made good on her promise and had found Koga's room within the base's hospital. However, it did not seem that she was able to shake the General as the man walked alongside her.

Koga scowled.

 _Am I ever going to get a minute alone with her? This is torture!_

Apparently Kagome felt the same way as her eyebrows were furrowed as she entered the room.

"Fang! It is so very good to see you alive!" The General boomed. "Wraith moved mountains in order to find you. She did an excellent job." He said, as he eyed Kagome approvingly.

"Well, like you said. She's one of your best." Koga replied, giving Kagome a sly smile.

"Indeed she is. How are you feeling?" The General asked curiously.

"Like I got hit by a truck." Koga grumbled.

"I spoke with the doctor before I got here. Seems you should be all healed up in a month or so, and you are now free to go home."

 _Home._

The word made Koga blanch, which did not go undetected by Yamada.

The General studied Koga for a moment before turning to Kagome.

"Wraith, go up to the eighth floor's conference room. I want you to debrief the department heads on all the information you gathered on this retrieval mission. There is a call scheduled in twenty minutes. After you finish, you can come back here."

"What? Oh, come on. Don't I get a small break?" She answered, grumpily.

"That's an order, agent." Yamada bit out, before turning his attention back to Koga.

Kagome hesitated before leaving Koga's room in a huff. Once the General heard the large double doors of the hospital wing slam, signaling her exit, he addressed Koga.

"I hear you were instrumental in negotiating a peace with the dirty Japanese police officers. Wraith had informed me that these people are your long lost family?" He asked, studying Koga's face.

"Something like that." Koga hesitated.

 _Kagome had said she didn't tell anyone outside of her team and Circuit about the existence of wolf demons._

"What do you think we should do about this family of yours, Fang? They almost took out the entire human race. There needs to be some sort of repercussion, don't you agree?"

Koga sighed. "My people are… different and we don't consider ourselves to be human. We've existed for a long time. Humanity has almost lead to our extinction. Our people are bitter and afraid. In the end, they made the right choice by giving up the virus. They don't want any trouble. They just want to live in peace."

"So, you are saying we should just look the other way and ignore this?!" The General spat, with suppressed anger. "They caused a hell of a lot of trouble."

"I'm not saying to ignore it. I don't know what should be done, really. It wasn't everyone that wanted this, just the majority. I don't want innocent people punished for the sins of others." Koga grumbled.

"Wraith tells me they have the same abilities as you do." The General said, changing directions.

"Yes. We all have similar abilities." Koga answered.

 _Where is he going with all this?_

"Do you think any could be recruited to our side?" Yamada asked, curiously.

"Huh?" Koga sputtered. He definitely wasn't expecting that. "Uh. Maybe. I'm not really sure. Why?"

"This family of yours was able to break into our system, develop a virus that was capable of destroying the world's human population, abduct an elite agent and infiltrate the entire police organization of a country. I'd say they are highly qualified to work with this organization. They would be an asset to us. The only problem would be where their loyalties lie." Yamada clarified. "What do you think?"

Koga pondered this.

 _Wolf demons being free to be wolf demons. The option would most likely appeal to most._

"I think some would actually be interested." Koga responded. "If you give them some time, I could approach them about it. They're already familiar with R.O.O.T. But, I can't promise you anything."

"That's exactly what I want Fang. I want you to talk to them. Consider it to be a side job."

 _Great, just what I need. A political side job. What fun._

"You won't move on any punishments until then?" Koga asked.

"I won't. Talk to them and we'll take it from there." Yamada instructed.

Koga sighed, his imagination conjuring up boring negotiation scenarios in his head.

"One last thing." Yamada said, interrupting Koga's musings. "Are you ready to go home?"

Koga paused before answering. The General was studying him under an intense gaze.

"Not really." He managed to say. "I don't mind staying here for a while during my recovery. There's no rush to return to Japan anytime soon." His voice had become sad as he answered.

 _He doesn't want to leave her._ Yamada thought.

But, this was just the reaction that he was hoping for.

"You know, we do have an opening for a vital position in the Reconnaissance department. Your tracking skills would be perfect for it, and it's yours if you want it. The only setback is that you'd have to live here and work within a group."

Koga studied the General but didn't speak.

"I've been trying to promote you for years now, Fang. I've always thought you were more of a pack kinda guy versus the lone wolf bravado that you adamantly keep sticking to. Once you're better, you can do a trial for a few months. If you don't like it, you can go back home and keep doing what you're doing for the Assassination department. No harm in trying something different on for size, right?" Yamada said, compassionately.

Koga's brows furrowed as he processed this information before speaking again. "I prefer my freedom. Living on a base only serves to... domesticate. I don't see myself writing reports and sitting at a cubicle. That work is beneath what I am capable of. It's more a means of torture for someone like me." He grunted out.

"That's unfortunate to hear. Paperwork is always going to be part of the job in the Reconnaissance department. There's no way around it." The General said as he made his way to leave. "Wraith is going to be so upset. To think you turned down a role on the infamous Alpha Team. Such a terrible waste of talent." He grumbled to himself as he turned to exit the doorway.

A large grin spread its way across Yamada's face as he quickly made his way towards the double doors of the hospital wing. It was only a minute before he was halted by the panicked words that were shouted loudly from one of the rooms behind him.

"HEY WAIT!"

* * *

"So that is all the information that we have at present." Kagome huffed, as she addressed R.O.O.T's departmental heads through the shared video chat. "As far as next steps, I trust Yamada will be in touch with those. Please feel free to reach out to me directly if you have any questions or if you need any additional information from me."

"Wraith, you've done an outstanding job. I'm sure the General has already said this, but thank you. You've saved all of us." Reconnaissance department head, Inspect said. "It makes me proud that you are one of my own." She finished before saluting.

A combined "thank you" was spoken in turn by all of the other departmental heads along with a salute before they each signed off the line.

 _Finally! I swear, if anything else gets in my way today, I am going to lose my shit!_ She thought as she turned, attempting to make her way back to Koga.

Of course this was the moment when her cell phone began to ring.

Kagome silently cursed as she watched the General's name flash up on the ID.

 _Son of a bitch! What the hell does he want now? I swear, he's doing this on purpose!_

"Yes?" She said, answering the phone.

"Stay in that conference room. I'll be there in a few seconds. I need to talk to you." Yamada commanded.

Kagome grit her teeth as she turned on her heel, making her way back to the stuffy conference room that she had just recently exited.

Yamada graced her with his presence only a few moments later.

"Remember how we discussed adding a seventh member to your Alpha team?" He said, getting down to business.

"Yes?" She answered, taken aback. "Can we actually talk about this later? I don't want to come across as being insubordinate, but I really just want to check on Fang. I've been working nonstop for weeks. Can I just get a few hours of break?" She pleaded.

The General studied her, holding back a smile.

"I think you're going to want to deal with this first. After we talk, I promise, you'll be off the clock." He said, compassion finally making its way into his voice.

Kagome sighed as she waited for him to continue.

"I want Fang on Alpha team." He said, directly. "But seeing as though there is obviously a relationship going on between you two, I want to make sure it won't get in the way of the work. If you two end up parting ways romantically, I don't want the team falling apart because of it."

Kagome felt the air leave her lungs.

It took her a few moments to recover.

"That's great! Yes! I'd love to have him on Alpha. But…" She hesitated. "His home is in Japan. I don't see him leaving his life to come live at the base."

"He already agreed to it." Yamada retorted.

"Wait. What?" Kagome stuttered.

"Already done. He's going to do a trial run for a few months to see if he likes it. Leaving Japan didn't seem to be as much of a hurdle as doing paperwork was." He snorted.

"Trial run? You didn't even ask me first!" Kagome spat. "What the hell is the matter with you! This is my team…!"

"Do you have any objection?" He commanded, cutting her off.

"Uh. No. But, that's not the point!" She continued.

Yamada held up his hand silencing her. "I already knew you'd say yes, so I skipped that part. All I need to know is that your personal life won't affect your professional one. That is all I'm asking you."

"My personal life will not interrupt my work obligations." She spat.

"Good. Glad to hear it." He smiled. "Now, go. We'll discuss the specifics another time. You're off the clock. You earned yourself a break."

Kagome jumped up with a spring in her step, attempting to leave the room.

"Agent Wraith!"

 _I'm going to kill him!_

"Thank you for everything." Yamada said, widely smiling at her. "Now, go."

* * *

Kagome burst into Koga's hospital room with so much enthusiasm that she scared the daylights out of the nurse that was working to remove the IV from his arm.

"OW!" He yelled. Earning him a stern look from the young medical professional.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome said, trying to suppress a giggle.

This earned her a stern look from the nurse as well.

"He's free to leave." The nurse advised. "He just needs to use the crutches and avoid putting any physical demands on that leg."

She looked him over before continuing. "I'm shocked at the rate of healing that was present in your knee. To take a close range shot in the knee only two weeks ago, it's nothing shy of a miracle that you can even walk again."

"What can I say? I'm a gifted healer, I guess." Koga retorted, flashing the woman a sly smile.

The nurse blushed before scurrying away from him.

Koga's instincts washed over him in warning as he chanced a glance over to Kagome who was smiling widely at him.

 _That didn't go over well._ He thought.

"So, if you're done flirting with the staff, I'm ready to take you with me to my place." She said sweetly. "But if you'd rather stay here…" She said, as she eyed the nurses outside of the room. "… Then I'll just come back later."

Koga moved so quickly Kagome was not able to interpret his movements.

Koga had his lips planted over hers before she was able to form another coherent thought.

His tongue entered her mouth roughly, as if he was starved for her, and Kagome found herself scrambling to keep up with his mouth's movements as she swayed beneath the pressure of his kiss.

Her hands flew upwards, wrapping around his neck as she leaned into him, feeling his member pressing against her lower stomach.

 _So ready for me._ She thought smugly to herself.

Kagome broke the kiss, turning her head to trace her tongue delicately down his neck, tasting him.

Koga groaned into her ear, as his hips began to slowly grind against her.

A delicious musky scent that Kagome had once committed to memory, had begun to roll off him in waves.

 _God, how I missed how good this guy smells._

"You smell amazing." She groaned as she reached up to ghost her teeth against his ear. "What is that?" She huffed as she pressed her hips against him.

"Hey! No sex in the hospital!"

The nurse that had taken out Koga's IV had returned, unnoticed, before shouting at the couple from a few feet away. This resulted in Koga and Kagome nearly jumping out of their skin.

"What is wrong with you two?" The nurse chided incredulously, before turning and pointing to the door, silently requesting for them to leave.

Koga held Kagome against him using her body to shield his manhood as he willed for his erection to subside. This resulted in an awkward stagnant moment between all three parties.

The nurse was frowning at them.

"Well?" She said. "There's the door. Please leave."

"We need another minute." Kagome said from her hiding place against Koga's neck, attempting to stifle her laughter.

The nurse shook her head and walked toward the exit, before pausing the smell the air.

"Is that cologne?" She asked absently.

"Huh?" Koga responded.

"It smells lovely. If you don't mind my asking, what is the name of it? I'd like to get some for my husband." She stated.

"I don't smell anything." Koga said, confused.

"How do you NOT smell it? It's everywhere." Kagome said near his ear. "It's all you."

"What does it smell like?"

"Sexy." The nurse answered. "Musky, earthy and seriously masculine. I've never smelt anything like it."

"Um. That's his own personal scent." Kagome said, finally peeling herself away from Koga's body.

"Shit. Well, you should bottle it and sell it. You'd be rich." She stated, before finally exiting the room.

"My personal scent?" He said, cracking into a smile. "I can't smell myself. Do you like it?"

"I'm addicted to it. It's a huge turn on. It kicks up during…" She paused. "During some of our intimate moments. And it lingers long afterwards."

 _So that's what Ayame was talking about._ He thought.

"It's a bonding scent." Koga said as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him. "I'll tell you all about it on our way to your place." He said sincerely, before dropping a kiss onto her nose.

"Okay, then. Let's get out of here." She said, placing a kiss over his heart, her hand finding his as she led the way.


	20. Chapter 20

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 20

"So what you're telling me, is that you've mated… with me?" Kagome said, attempting to make sense of Koga's fragmented explanation as they walked along the grounds leading from the office buildings to the apartments that were located across the base.

"Well, yes." Koga hesitated. "I'm not sure when it exactly happened, but it did happen. The scent you smell is… proof of that." He stated, trying to place a specific timeframe in his head.

"So, when wolf demons have sex they cover their partners with their scents?" She wondered out loud.

"No, it doesn't really work like that. Sex is just sex, but when the sex is more than just sex it is called bonding or mating."

"When is the sex is more than sex?" She asked, confused.

 _Why is it so hard for him to explain things clearly at times? What the hell is he trying to tell me?_

Koga sighed. He didn't know why he felt so vulnerable explaining this to her and it was tripping him up, flustering him.

 _Am I fearing her rejection?_

He attempted to explain again using different words.

"When a male…

 _loves_

"… wants to commit himself to a female for an extended period of time, he instinctually marks her by scent. Wolf demons call this mating or bonding. That scent that you smell from time to time is my bonding scent. I'm not aware that I'm even doing it."

Kagome turned this information around in her mind before responding.

"What if the female isn't interested? Then what happens?"

"It doesn't work that way. There has to be a connection shared by both parties. It's impossible to mark a female that isn't interested and vice versa."

"But, I'm not a wolf demon. I'm not able to mark you. So why are you able to mark me?" She asked curiously.

Koga shrugged his shoulders, not giving his answer much thought. "I have no idea. But, you can't tell me that you don't feel the connection between us. I mean the sex is, well, it's incredible, but it's more than just physical. Do you know what I mean?" He tried explaining.

"Nope." She stated, now fully teasing him.

"What do you mean, "nope"? You really don't feel a deeper connection when we are together?" Koga asked incredulously, as they approached Kagome's apartment building.

Kagome swiped her keycard into their destination building's door lock, before leaning over and positioning her eye into a small area for a retina scan.

With a small ping, the door swayed open for her.

She entered the building's decorated lobby, before making her way to the elevator as Koga limped along beside her.

"Of course I feel a deeper connection when we are together, and now, even when we are apart." She said, studying him as she pushed the button signaling the elevator.

"Not sure what you mean." Koga said, furrowing his brows.

Kagome closed her eyes, focusing her powers on Koga's spiritual essence. When she opened them again, he was staring at his hands. His whole body was glowing.

"I mean, that." Kagome said, pointing to the glow while entering the elevator. "I think I'd be able to find you anywhere. Looks like a part of me, somehow became a part of you."

 _This is that same exact feeling that would remind me of her when I was in that drug induced coma._

 _You were looking for me when I was down in that bunker. That's why I kept sensing you._ He thought.

"Maybe this is how priestesses mark their mates!" Kagome exclaimed, as she exited the elevator and made a sharp right, before falling into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Koga shook his head.

 _So much for our serious conversation._

Within a moment, Kagome brought him to an isolated door at the end of the hall. It only took her a second to scan her card before the lock released automatically. As she swung the door open, she hesitated for a moment, before turning around and meeting Koga's eyes.

"So this whole mating thing, you're explaining it plainly, but it really is more serious that what you're leading me to believe, isn't it?" She asked, remembering Ayame's words about bonded males being loaded guns just waiting to go off.

Koga sighed. "It is a serious instinctual attachment. There may be times where I become overbearing and protective."

"Is this going to get in the way of us working together, Koga? I need you to be straight with me. I am going to be giving you orders, and depending on the situation, those orders could very likely be for you to leave me in a situation that you find to be dangerous. If you can't follow orders, then you will jeopardize the safety of the team."

"That's what you're worried about?" He grumbled. "Well, to be honest, there may be situations just like that. I can't promise anything, but I am going into this knowing that your life depends on me following instructions." He sighed, exasperated.

"What else would I be worried about?" She asked, considering his answer.

"I don't know. I would think it would be a little unnerving to hear that the guy you are with has bonded with you so quickly. I don't want you to feel as though I am rushing things. We've only just found each other again and I don't want to suffocate you or anything. Mating is a very big deal…"

"Koga!" She said, reaching up and cupping his face while meeting his eyes, effectively interrupting his frantic ramblings and gaining his undivided silenced attention.

"The idea of being in a serious relationship with you is not at all suffocating. I went through hell and back just to get you. I want this. I may not understand all the specifics about mating, but I think I know what it means and… well, I love you, too." She said tenderly, as she felt her heart quiver at her honest admission.

* * *

Koga's eyes searched her face with such intensity that she thought she would melt. When she didn't think she could bear the scrutiny or his silence any longer, he finally spoke.

"Say that again. I need to hear that, again." He demanded fiercely, as his expression became grave.

"What?" Kagome sputtered.

 _Did I say something wrong?_ She thought, as her heart began slamming against her ribcage.

"Just, one more time." He repeated, as his voice lowered several octaves.

"I'm in love you with you, Koga." She said softly as her eyes searched his while she desperately attempted to read him.

The next thing she knew, she was in her dark apartment and under the assault of Koga's mouth. He had instantly swung her inside the doorway, closing the door and flattening her against the wall with his body, before hoisting her upwards by the backs of her thighs.

She wrapped her legs around him and opened her mouth submissively, allowing his tongue full access to take over her mouth.

Koga could no longer form any thoughts, her words had shattered all the chains within him that had been keeping his inner beast at bay. He was completely lost within the feel of her, his hand had found its way into her hair, pulling her head slightly backward, arching her beneath him, while his other arm had wrapped itself around her lower back. The weight behind his hips was keeping her pelvis pinned against the wall, and he was assaulting her core with his hardened member.

When their breathing had become too rapid, Kagome rolled her head backwards, pulling away as she attempted to catch her breath.

Koga immediately moved onto the newly exposed flesh of her neck, dragging his elongated fangs over the creamy expanse, before sinking in to suck on the pulse point under her ear. His scent had begun washing over her in waves, filling the very room with his essence.

Her hands roamed the muscled expanse of his chest as she struggled to keep up with his thrusts, which had become manic, without rhythm. As her hands finally found the edge of his vest she struggled to raise the nuisance article of clothing, failing spectacularly as there was not even the smallest amount of space between their bodies in which to do so.

"Koga." She whispered between groans. "Koga, I need you to take this off." She found it difficult to speak as she was quickly losing the use of her mind, becoming lost in his wild intensity.

When he did not respond, she snaked her arms upward, her hands palming his face, pulling him to look at her.

Koga released his mouth's hold on Kagome's neck, allowing her to reposition his face in front of hers.

 _His eyes are red._

She immediately noticed, as her eyes swept over the rest of his face, that his fangs were now also exposed against his chin.

"Koga, your eyes." She whispered, startled, trying to speak between frantic breaths. "Are you…"

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you." He grumbled, his voice had become a deep growl.

Kagome continued to stare at his glowing red eyes before finally breaking the contact in an attempt to commit his newly hardened features into her memory.

She reached out her hand, tracing her index finger down his elongated incisor before he leaned forward and took her finger into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the digit and sucking it gently while reclaiming the hold of her eyes with his.

Kagome had become hypnotized by the motion, watching as Koga slowly released his mouth's pull on her finger, allowing it to slide slowly out of his mouth against his sharp bottom teeth as he stared down at her.

"Your. Clothes." She sputtered stupidly in response, vaguely remembering what she had originally wanted from him, willing her frozen limbs to return to life, as she once again attempted to lift his shirt.

Koga leaned backwards, allowing some space between them, watching as Kagome pulled off his shirt. He continued to watch as she repeated the motion with her own shirt. The moment she was free of the clothing, her nails immediately returned to his chest, scratching their way down his torso as she leaned her body forward, sucking and biting her way across his chest.

She released her legs from around his hips, recapturing her footing on the floor, as she snaked her way down his torso, sinking downwards, until she was kneeling before him.

She looked up at him through hooded lids as her hands made quick work of his pants, unbuttoning them, and sliding them down from his hips. The movement released Koga's throbbing erection forward, which she smoothly captured with her waiting mouth. She closed her eyes as she pulled him deeply into her mouth, running his head roughly against her tongue as she basked in the feel of his velvety skin.

Koga's hands flew to her head, releasing her hair tie, and fisting her hair, as he pulled her slowly down against his length, guiding her pace. She released her tongue from her mouth and with each one of his thrusts, she glided it over his sack, her hands holding onto his hips, assisting in his fevered motions.

It was when she began to moan deep in her throat, the vibrations of which, rolled over his cock, that he gave up all control, throwing his head back and calling her name.

"I'm going to cum." He bit out in warning.

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his ass, taking him down to the hilt and sucking down on him hard in response.

Koga saw stars as he groaned loudly, his very body swaying from the intensity of his orgasm, his hands holding her head firmly as he released his seed into her.

Kagome held her position as she felt his manhood pulse inside of her mouth. She worked quickly to swallow down all that he offered her, her soft rumble of approval ghosting over him, intensifying the orgasm.

She stayed this way until Koga's muscles softened along with the hold that he had on her hair. Once he released her, she gently slid the length of him out from her mouth, kissing the head, before looking back up at him.

Koga was peering down at her from hooded lids.

Kagome, slowly stood up, taking his clawed hand in hers, as she led him through the dark into another room. She stopped before her bed as Koga approached her, once again taking her mouth with his in a passionate kiss.

His hands were working their way over her torso, removing her bra, before he arched her backwards so that he could take her breasts hungrily with his mouth. As his mouth teased her, his hands made quick work of undoing her pants. He released her only to kneel down, taking the apparel down with him, and nuzzling her clit with his nose.

"You smell so fucking good." He growled, before flicking his tongue over her clit.

Kagome groaned, her hands finding permanent residence in his hair, as she pulled his face closer to her in response.

Koga ran his hands down her hips and the insides of her thighs, before snaking a finger inside of her, while he began to suck on her clit in a slow and lazy pace.

"Koga, god damnit! No!" She cried, through huffed breaths. "I won't last. I need you."

Koga responded by adding a second finger, slowly twisting and applying pressure to her G-spot, while gently rolling his teeth across her clit, causing her to jerk back in response.

"Are you fucking listening to me!?" She shouted, her voice cracking as she struggled to subdue her impending orgasm.

Koga withdrew his fingers from inside of her and roughly pushed her hips backwards, landing Kagome on the bed behind her. He was immediately on top of her, sliding his bulging erection over her slick folds.

"Is this what you want, Kagome?" He drawled, his heat washing over her, as his red eyes stared down at her like a starving predator about to make quick work of injured prey.

"I want you." She managed to get out, between her gasps for air.

"How? Tell me." He demanded, as he took her right nipple back into his mouth.

"I want… you inside of me." She sputtered, trying to make her mouth work in spite of what he was doing to her body.

He released her breast to, once again, meet her eyes. "Like this…?" He asked, as he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

"Oh. Fuck. Jesus. I can't..." She bit out, struggling to breathe. "I'm going to…"

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered, toying with her.

"No… I…" Kagome's mind was quickly abandoning her.

"No? Do you want me to go slow, Kagome?" He growled, as he laid his full weight on top of her, nipping on her ear.

The way he kept saying her name was driving her insane.

"Fuck me." She pleaded, running her hands down his back and digging her nails into his firm ass. "I want you to fuck me, Koga."

Koga did not hesitate to fulfill her request as he raised his hips and began to slam furiously into her in response.

"You are mine." He growled into her mouth, as he assaulted her tongue with his. "Say it." He demanded.

"I. Belong. To. You." She groaned, managing to get out only one word at a time in between each of Koga's heavy thrusts.

"Tell me you love me, baby." He commanded, his body tightening as he prepared to fall over the edge.

"I love you, Koga." She gasped, as her orgasm exploded around her, her inner muscles clamping down on Koga viciously.

"I love you too, Kagome." He grit out, before his own orgasm ripped through him.

* * *

Kagome did not know how many minutes had passed as she watched Koga hover over her while futilely attempting to stop a barrage of multiple orgasms.

"I don't know why this is happening…" He grunted, as he once again exploded inside of her.

So far, Kagome had counted five. She looked on in amusement as Koga attempted to gain some type of control over his body.

"Never happened before…" He moaned, as his body stiffened above her.

 _Six._

"Should I call a doctor?" She teased, as she watched his body crumple over hers, shuddering yet again.

 _Seven._

"No. I just… can't stop…" He growled as his muscles once again began to tighten.

"Just enjoy it." She whispered into his ear, using her lowest and most seductive voice.

"Jesus, Kagome… Mmmmm" He grumbled as he bit into the pillow underneath her.

 _Eight._

Koga was left panting for air, his body covered in sweat as he trembled above her.

Sensing that he was finally done, Kagome reached up, releasing Koga's hair tie. She chose to spend his recovery time by running her fingers through the silken length of it.

Once Koga managed to regulate his breathing, he rolled over, taking a still connected Kagome with him, shuffling them both over the bed and forcing her to wrap her body around him as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" She asked, giggling, staring deeply into his now blue eyes.

"Where's your shower? Hurry up, or there's going to be a giant mess on your floor." He muttered.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she understood his meaning. She noticed that he was beginning to slide out of her.

"All lights on!" She commanded, and the apartment responded by showering them in a warm glow from above.

"Down that hallway and first door on the left." She said, pointing over his shoulder.

Koga briefly stumbled as he tried to make his way over to her bathroom quickly, but carefully.

"Should you really be putting the extra weight on your leg?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, I heal quickly. Plus, you barely weigh anything anyway; you've lost way too much weight recently." He retorted, as he brought them into the large walk in shower, finally releasing her.

Kagome set the temperature and activated the shower, engulfing them in a warm onslaught from the multiple jets above. She moved to grab her shampoo, pouring a small amount into her hand, before reaching up to work it through Koga's hair.

"You're going to smell like lavender, sorry." She muttered, as she scratched her nails against his scalp and pulled the suds through to the ends of his hair. She repeated the process on herself, as he lathered himself up with her soap.

"Should I be concerned when you change like that?" She asked, referring to his former demonic state, as she began to apply the soap to her own body. "That was a little scary."

She clearly remembered how dangerous Inuyasha would become when he lost himself to his demon blood.

"The only time it would be dangerous would be if I were to fly into a fit of rage, but more so for others, not for you. I would never hurt you, Kagome. There would never be a point that you wouldn't be able to get through to me. I'm a full demon, not a hanyou. I can control my blood." He said, softly. "And to clarify, what you saw just now wasn't rage. Don't forget that this isn't my true form. Wolf demons disguise themselves to look like humans." He explained as he sweepingly motioned over his body.

"So that was your true form?" She asked, curiously?

"That's what happens when I let go. That form is only brought about by strong emotion. My true form is that of a wolf, Kagome."

Kagome's mind instantly flew to images of Sesshomaru transforming into a giant white dog.

"I'd love to see that one day." She said absently.

"One day you will." He promised. "Just know that I could never hurt you. I'm sorry if I scared you." He said tenderly, as he pulled her body against his so that he could look into her face.

"It only did at first until you reassured me, I'm actually pretty ok with it." She said, honestly.

"What _is_ truly scary are those purification powers of yours." He muttered. "One hit from that white light and I'm a goner. How well are you able to control them?" He asked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I haven't really used them since the Feudal Era as I haven't needed them since then. It's a different kind of channeling in comparison to my blue protective, tracking and explosive powers. Purification light won't come forth unless it is directly called upon, so I don't think there will be any issues. But I certainly have to practice more... now" She said honestly, thinking back to her recent bout with Ayame.

 _I have to be careful or I could kill him._

The very thought made her ill.

"Have you put any thought into where you would like to stay during your month of recovery and during your Alpha team trial?" She asked, trying to change the current morbid subject. "You're more than welcome to stay with me, I'd love to have you, but I don't want you to feel crowded. If you want your own space, I'd understand, an apartment can easily be assigned to you."

"I don't care where I stay as long as I'm with you." He said, honestly. "You do have to show me around your place though." He said, as he released his hold on her to finish hosing himself off under the shower's spray.

"Are you hungry, Koga? The base has room service. I have a menu in the kitchen if you're interested."

"You don't cook?" He asked, wondering how food she prepared would taste.

"Hell no. I just got you back. The last thing I want to do is kill you with my cooking. I usually eat on the go anyway. I never really had time to learn to cook." She responded, rinsing the final traces of soap off of her body as well.

Koga chuckled. "I'd be happy to teach you one day, so when you finally become an adult and need to feed yourself, you'll know what to do."

Kagome punched him in the arm playfully in response, killing the spray, and exiting the shower. She walked several feet before wrapping herself in a towel and chucking another over at Koga's head as he made to follow her.

Unfortunately, Koga quickly caught it, wrapping it around his waist.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour." She said, as he caught up with her, grabbing his hand and leading the way.

She took him into each of the rooms and Koga noticed that R.O.O.T team leaders were treated with a definite quality of luxury. The apartment was spacious, and state of the art, including an A.I. system that would regulate all the electronics, the temperature and anything using the electricity. The kitchen and dining rooms appeared to have never been used. The living room was large and cozy, with a large flat screen TV at the center and a giant, white wrap around couch surrounding it. The bathroom he was just in included a Jacuzzi tub and a separate stand up shower, along with two vanities. The bedroom, included a large king size bed and two mahogany night stands. There were two large matching dressers across from the bed, along with a giant walk in closet off to the side.

Once Kagome finished the tour, she went off to find the food service menu. Koga took the opportunity to further investigate the living room. There was a large bookshelf, with a fair amount of leadership books and fantasy romance novels within. He also noticed a few educational books about wolves and wolf behavior.

 _Interesting choice, Kagome._

Koga then turned his attention to the numerous pictures that littered another small shelf in the main hallway. He noticed that most of the photographs were of her with her team in different locations all over the world. There was one random strip of photos that was framed and set off to the side of the shelf. For some reason it called out to him and he walked over to inspect it, immediately wishing that he hadn't.

There were four photos of Inuyasha and a young Kagome in her famous school uniform that had been taken in a photo booth. In the first photo of the sequence, the two were apparently heatedly arguing. In the second, it looked like the mutt was trying to protect Kagome from some unseen force by pushing her away and shielding her with his body. In the third photo, it appeared as though he was attempting to fight the camera while a pissed off Kagome was trying to hold him back. In the final photo, Kagome had apparently lost her temper completely and made Inuyasha "sit".

They fury on her face, somehow managed to put a wide smile on his face.

"Where was this one taken?" He asked as Kagome was making her way back to the living room with a menu in hand.

She walked over to him, following his gaze, before smiling. "That would be in Tokyo, right down the street from my family's shrine. He was trying to bring me back to his time, but I had a bunch of stuff to do for school. Since he was beginning to create a giant public scene, I tried to hide him inside the photo booth... He never saw a flash before..." She trailed off, remembering the moment and giggling. "He tried to use the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack on the camera... there was a crowd outside... I had to make him sit, just to make him stop." She bit out, between waves of hysterical laughter. "I was so pissed at the time. But I'm glad I have the pictures. It's really funny when I think about it now."

"If I'm going to stay here, I want some pictures of us up. I think we should put one right next to this silly one." He snorted, as Kagome rolled her eyes.

As the couple took care of ordering dinner, Kagome fired up her laptop and pushed it over to Koga expectantly.

"You're going to have to order clothes. They'll be delivered by morning. Pick whatever you want. R.O.O.T will pick up the tab." She instructed.

Koga sighed and got to work picking out his wardrobe, while Kagome pulled out her phone to check through her work messages. She sent an email over to Mystic to schedule daily training sessions for Koga.

 _You may not be able to do any physical training for the next month, but you will be able to start doing the psychic link training with Mystic immediately. It's going to be harder than any physical training you've ever done._

The subject of training brought a random thought into her head, and she sent out an email to Yamada in light of it:

 _"Permission for Alpha Team to potentially use wolves in reconnaissance efforts, much like the Tokyo and Osaka police forces do."_

Only a minute passed before the General responded:

 _"Where would they be stationed? At the base?"_

Kagome replied:

 _"I don't want them kept in crates or in a kennel. I want them to be free, only calling upon the animals when needed."_

Yamada quickly responded:

 _"If you can figure out how to do that, then I'll approve the request."_

Kagome huffed. She'd been living in South Korea for a long time. She knew that the Dobongsan nature preserve was fairly close to their location outside of Seoul. It had a strong wolf population and was only four miles away.

Kagome quickly responded:

 _"I'm going to take Fang to the Dobongsan nature preserve tomorrow to get his thoughts. The preserve is close enough to be accessed often."_

The General replied:

 _"Ok. Report back tomorrow."_

 _That takes care of that._ She thought, smiling to herself.

"Hey, Koga!" She shouted over her shoulder. "How would you feel about using your very own pack of wolves to assist us in reconnaissance efforts?"


	21. Chapter 21

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Epilogue

Green eyes peeked out from the outskirts of the clearing studying him as he made his way over to the animal.

The gray and white wolf sniffed the air before barking and leaping from the confines of the forest and into the clearing, meaning to greet him.

Koga had been working with this specific pack for almost a month now. The alpha male, who he had named Kiba, was a young and temperamental animal that reminded him much of his younger self. The animal was fast to connect with him and had introduced him to the remainder of his pack which was currently six wolves strong. The alpha female, Tsume, was pregnant with her first litter, and the pack had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of the new pups into their pack.

Koga scratched the wild animal behind the ear as a way of greeting, before the animal began barking frantically, alerting him to the birth of the puppies, making headway through the trees to proudly go and show him the litter.

 _Not sure Tsume is going to be okay with that._ He thought to himself.

Kiba was young, and was apparently going to learn the hard way how females reacted to _any_ intrusive visitation attempts on their newborn pups.

 _Give her some time. When they're a little older, she'll introduce them to the pack. It's not up to you._

Koga followed Kiba, keeping his distance as the alpha male made headway for the alpha female's den. Only a moment had passed before he heard vicious snarling followed by a frantic yipping. Kiba reappeared a few seconds later with his head down and a slight gash on his nose.

 _That's pretty much how that goes._ Koga laughed.

The remaining members of the pack had started to come forward in greeting, wagging their tails.

Koga knelled down and allowed each of the wolves to approach him; they took turns, greeting him in order of their ranking within the pack.

In another week he would be taking the animals with him on a mock mission, the first of many training sessions he would be having with this special group. The animals were interested in the work, and seemed eager to please him.

 _My life has changed so much in this past month._ Koga thought to himself, allowing himself to indulge in his newfound happiness as he watched the wolves before him.

Koga finally told General Yamada about the existence of wolf demons and admitted that he was one, explaining his clan's history and their current place within society. The information was passed along to the Intelligence department, and Yamada promised, on behalf of R.O.O.T, to try to help him to preserve his people in any way that he could. The revelation had actually been quite freeing as Koga no longer had to hide who he was, and that suited him just fine.

He had made several visits back to Japan, negotiating and reconnecting with the wolf demons in the police force. It felt nice to be with his people again, not as a leader, but as a part of their family. For the most part, the wolf demons were remorseful for their past actions against humanity and wanted a second chance to make things right. Koga was able to preposition the clan, inviting any member that wanted to assist in protecting the world, to contact him for possible placement in R.O.O.T.

Ginta had even been promoted to the new police commissioner, filling in the gap that was created by Ayame's death.

During his many trips, he had been slowly moving his things over to the apartment that he now shared with Kagome, which he considered to be his new home.

Unfortunately, Kagome was only able to take two weeks off before needing to return to work again. They spent the time that she did have doing anything and everything that normal couples would do. She took him around South Korea, exploring the sites, museums, parks and the food with him. Koga had managed to fill their apartment with numerous photos of the two of them from all of their touristic exploits.

With exception to his quick travels back to Japan, Koga worked with Mystic every day. The subconscious suppression exercises he had been doing had been extremely difficult, and left him with a splitting headache each time. However, he was getting progressively better at focusing his conscious mind and soon he would be involved in a training session with the team so that he could practice communicating with multiple people.

His knee had also completely healed and he would be officially starting his trial with the Alpha team in another week. For the first time in a long time he was a little nervous, but more excited over anything else.

Koga momentarily thought back upon his old life, wondering if he could even call it a life at all. He now knew he had been merely existing and trying to pass the time; welcoming death as a way to end his long and unsatisfying existence on Earth.

 _How long has it been since I felt so alive?_ He wondered.

A memory of him fighting the birds of paradise with a screaming Kagome under his arm came to mind, bringing a smile to his face.

 _Since I was last with her, over five hundred years ago._ He answered. _My life had always been and will always remain entwined with hers._ He thought, devotedly.

 _And now she is going to be my boss._ His mind grumbled at the realization.

 _I'll always be the boss in the bedroom though, so I'm sure it'll balance itself out._ He smugly thought, as he chuckled to himself.

As if she had somehow been aware of his musings, his cell phone rang, earning him confused looks from his new wolf pack.

"Hey." He said, smiling, as he answered the phone.

"Where are you right now? I am free for the next two hours!" She whispered, seductively.

"Not far, I can meet you at home within twenty minutes." He said, his voice becoming a low and smooth whisper.

"See you then. Don't leave me waiting. I'll punish you for it." She threatened him with a hint of a smile in her voice, before she hung up the line.

 _Boss in the bedroom indeed._ He thought to himself, grinning from ear to ear as he made his way back to his car, speeding off to get to her.

 _Here's to new beginnings._


	22. Chapter 22

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Remembered by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Author's Note

I would like to thank the many readers who have favorited and followed this story, and those who have added me to their listing of favorite authors. This was my first attempt at writing and I am so grateful for your readership, reviews, and feedback during this entire process.

I have decided to make this story part one of what will be a series. There will be many more R.O.O.T adventures that Wraith, Fang and the rest of Alpha Team will be embarking on in the future. There will also be much more relationship development taking place between our two favorite main characters.

That being said, I will be changing the name of this specific story from "Remnants of Another Life" to "Remnants of Another Life – Book 1: Remembered".

Book 2 will be under the title, "Remnants of Another Life – Book 2: Revived" (Story ID# 13122580), once I am finally able to put something out.

I am currently in the process of writing the outline for Book 2, building upon some small plot points that I hid away throughout Book 1. Remember, I like giving you hints about things as you read along, so please try to be patient if certain things don't always make sense early on. I want to confuse you. I want you to think. I want to mind fuck you when I am finally able to give you the answers. I've discovered that this is my style, and I like it!

Big shout outs go to…

Red4321, Maria Espinoza, Cyrus559, Bepears and Vita Rubella for providing me with more than one review! Love you guys.

Special and most honorable mention goes to Maria Fernandez. Thank you for always believing in me. I'm sorry that my sex scenes gross you out! (Maria is my mother in case you were wondering.)

Now that this story is completed, please feel free to read it in its uninterrupted entirety. Please be sure to be on the lookout for Book 2!

Love,

-GambitLove


End file.
